


Pampered Protector

by HaleysCircus



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blackmail, Butt Plugs, Caning, Crossdressing, Diapers, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Incontinence, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Paddling, Porn Magazines, Punishment, Romance, Sex ring, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 44,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin is forced into a new life with his two greatest enemies after being blackmailed by the two for different reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

" _Master Bruce? What is the problem?"_

" _Not now, Alfred, Dick needs medical attention, now!"_

" _Oh dear, what has happened this time?"_

" _Joker. Poor boy. I never should have left him alone."_

" _Master, you had no idea-."_

" _Yes, Alfred, I did. I knew the risk and I let him go in anyway. Now look what's happened!"_

" _Very well, we must get him to the medical ward."_

" _Well? Can you help?"_

" _I am overjoyed to say that he will survive. It will require much stitching and at least two blood transfusions, but he should spring back up with very minimal damage to his lower abdomen."_

" _This is it, Alfred. It was much to close. I can't risk Dick's life like this again. It's over."_

"Robin!"

Robin sat up in bed covered in sweat and…something else. He glanced down, feeling the rough, cold sheets rubbing against his chapped legs and sighed, his black hair falling thickly in his face. A hand lifted to his face to rub tired eyes through the blank domino mask. "Yea?"

"Cyborg has prepared the breakfast consisting of pancakes and processed Earth meat. Will you be joining us for such a delicious feast?" Starfire's cheerful voice asked through the thick steel door.

"Uh, sure, Star. Let me just get ready." Robin sighed. He waited until he was absolutely sure she was gone before rolling out of bed and inspecting the large damp stain that spread over his sheets like a world map. He inspected his pants and let out another irritated sigh when he realized that he hadn't put on a night diaper before going to bed. Wonderful. Just one more thing he'd have to sneak past the others. Oh well, nothing he could do now. The young hero covered the large stain back up with his sheets for good measure before dragging himself into the bathroom and shutting the door. He stripped out of his wet clothes and then let his soaked and leaking pull-up hit the floor with a heavy slap. He stepped out of it and dropped it into the trash can he kept under the sink along with his pack of pull-ups. Grabbing a fresh one, he set it on the counter and stepped into the shower to clean the tight, rashy urine from his legs and groin. Once he felt that it was all gone, he got to work showering the rest of his body and washing his hair. The last thing he did was go through the careful process of shaving his genitals and legs until they were baby smooth. It made cleaning easier and rashes less frequent. With that done, he stood in the tub and dried himself off. He remained standing in the safety of the tub until his pull-up had been tugged up, snugly hugging his hips. Then he stepped out and got dressed.

"Robin! We have prepared for you a plate!" Starfire beamed, floating over the second his presence in the room was noticed. He smiled and thanked her before taking a seat at the island and hungrily digging into his food. During breakfast he smiled calmly and carried on conversation with everyone, even complimenting Cyborg on his great pancake making skills before politely excusing himself. He returned to his room and for the millionth time in his life, gone through the humiliating and degrading process of sitting down on the toilet and waiting. Like a potty training toddler. Just waiting for his bowels to empty because God knows he had no decision over when that happened. But he still preferred it to happen in a toilet and not his pull-up. It usually took anywhere from five minutes to an hour, so he had started bringing handheld games or books with him. Luckily, it only took him ten minutes or so and he was able to return to the others much sooner than usual.

"Anything yet, Cyborg?" He asked as he took his seat at the computer.

"Nah, nothing. Just relax a bit, Robin. If there's a crime, we'll know." Cyborg said.

Robin sighed. Of course. He knew that. He got up and retreated into the training rooms to get a little target practice in.

"Robin!"

What now? Robin sighed and lowered his birdarang to find Beast Boy at the door. "Yea? What is it?"

"Trouble downtown. We gotta go!" Beast Boy said urgently.

"You guys go ahead I need to take care of something first." Robin told him. Before Beast Boy could even ask what, the leader had run past him and into the elevator, disappearing from view. He could feel his pulse quicken as he urged the elevator to go faster. Finally, this was what he'd been waiting for. Training was fine, but it never made up for the real thing. Now if only he could get to his room before the fight ended. The elevator opened and he rushed to his bedroom, making sure his door was locked before going into his bathroom. Shoes were kicked off and tights were yanked down. His soaked pull-up was removed. He reached under the sink and pulled out a pack of baby wipes and a new pull-up, rushing to clean himself up before tugging up the new one. He got dressed again and after making sure the garment wasn't noticeable, he threw everything back under the sink and raced to the garage.

"Robin? Are you coming?" Cyborg's voice came urgently from his communicator. The boy wonder hopped onto his bike and started it up, racing towards the city.

"On my way, Cy. What's the news?" Robin replied, weaving through traffic towards the pier.

"Looks like Slade's back to his old tricks again. There's at least fifty of them!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Okay, hold on. I'll be right there!" Robin said. He sped up and rushed to the warehouse, parking his bike and running into the battlefield. Cyborg wasn't lying. The place was just swarming with black and orange. He let out a war cry and pulled out his staff, charging into the thick of them. He was like a machine, swift and efficient, knocking the robots down and watching as sparks blasted from their destroyed circuits. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted another flash of movement and quickly pulled his weapon out of a robot's chest before chasing after the figure. There was no way he was letting even one of these bags of bolts get away. He pursued the figure to the other side of the room and down some steps into what appeared to be a boiler room of some sort. "Stop!" He ordered roughly, springing up and kicking the robot down. In the darkness of the boiler room, he couldn't see a thing but when the figure started to fight back, even with such an impact, Robin knew something was wrong.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, Robin." A deep, monotonous voice stated and Robin immediately knew that this was no robot. He sprung away from him and got in a fighting stance.

"Slade." He hissed.

"When I only saw your friends I was worried that you wouldn't be coming." Slade replied casually. "You had me thinking that you were tired of our little games."

"I'm not here to play around. You're going straight to jail." Robin snarled.

"Hm, yes, well I suppose you're obligated to say that." Slade sighed. "Well alright, let's begin."

Giving his signature cry, Robin charged forward and took the offense on Slade in a flurry of punches and strategically placed kicks. His frustration boiled inside of him as Slade blocked every shot at him and seized his arm, shoving him onto the floor. He pulled out several sharp knives and whipped them at his young opponent, who was still recovering from the impact. He managed to dodge them last minute, letting out a painful hiss as one grazed his thigh and the other his hip. Blood dripped from the tears in his tights. He paid them no mind as he tried again with another flying kick. Slade grabbed hold of his ankle and like some sort of hostile figure skating routine, swung him forward before sending him flying to the hard, concrete floor. A loud rip sent him off and as he sat up, he found his tights practically in tatters. Scraps were hanging off, revealing large patches of blood coated skin. Panting and struggling to ignore the pain he was beginning to feel, Robin pulled a birdarang from his belt and flung it at Slade, but he merely deflected it as he walked towards the young boy with what looked like a hint of curiosity in his eyes. Robin glared at him through his mask and attacked but every attempt was blocked and brushed off as if he were nothing more than an irritating fly.

And then suddenly he was being forced onto the ground by the exponentially larger man that was now on top of him. Robin's eyes widened in immense surprise and he turned his head, feeling Slade's hot breath on his neck. "Get off!" He ordered, squirming. The man didn't reply, trailing a hand down to Robin's belt. The boy wonder gasped and his writhing increased hundredfold. "What…what are you doing?" He cried out. The man's hand slowly removed his belt and slipped under the waistband of his tights. Time slowed down as he felt the stretchy material slip down to thighs and his breath quickened. He was terrified. His eyes squeezed shut and his lip wobbled.

"Look what I found." Slade murmured, snapping the waistband of his pull-up.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's eyes snapped open and he suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. He had completely forgotten about his pull-up with the fright that had just struck through his body. Fear was replaced with utmost mortification and he quickly rolled over in an attempt to scramble away from the man. He succeeded, but when he turned back around, he found his thighs around his ankles with Slade still hanging onto a piece of the green fabric. His face burned bright red as he yanked them back up, concealing the babyish garment once more.

"Well," Slade found himself chuckling at the situation, "isn't this the most amusing of plot twists?"

"Shut up!" Robin snapped, slowly rising to his feet.

"Let me guess, some sort of lost bet? A dare, perhaps?" Slade asked. He smirked behind his mask. "Or was Batman just too busy protecting Gotham to potty train his little apprentice?"

"Just shut your mouth Slade! It's none of your business." Robin hissed. Humiliation overwhelmed him and he shrank a bit under Slade's condescending tone.

"Poor little boy." Slade sighed.

"Enough! I'm still going to take you down!" Robin growled.

The mercenary let out a laugh. "How are you going to defeat me when you can't even keep your pants dry?"

"Like this!" He roared, throwing down smoke bombs and charging in with his staff raised. He swung it furiously, smirking in satisfaction when it hit something solid. As the smoke began to clear he looked around for Slade, but the man had simply vanished. He ran back up the warehouse to find that the rest of the team had finished taking down the robots.

"Dude! Where have you been?" Beast Boy shouted angrily. "We had to take all these things down ourselves."

"Slade was here. He still might be. Cyborg, check your scanners." Robin ordered. He kept his cape wrapped around him.

"If he was here, he's gone now." Cyborg replied. "What happened?"

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Nothing. Our work is done here. Let's move out." The girls elected to fly while Beast Boy got a ride in the T-car with Cyborg. Robin clambered onto his bike and sped home, desperate to get some new tights on. He was screwed and he knew it. He could feel it deep in his stomach and there was nothing he could do about it. He glared from behind his helmet and sped up, never noticing the tiny microchip that clung to the very hem of his cape.

Robin stepped out of the shower for the second time that day and quickly grabbed a new pull-up. He redressed in new, unripped clothing and sighed as a second wave of embarrassment sank in. It wasn't his fault! It's not like he chose to wear the damn things! He groaned into his hands. People didn't care if it wasn't it fault. All that mattered was the fact that he wore them. Shuffling over to his bed in boxers, (he used them for sleep shorts)he flopped down and exhaled loudly. He was beyond fucked. Far, far beyond fucked. It wouldn't be long before every villain in Jump knew as well. He didn't even want to think about what would happen then. A familiar rush of warmth consumed his groin and he sighed again. He felt like he was doing that more and more lately. He lazily pushed himself back up and changed himself into a new pull-up. He didn't bother to put his boxers on again. His door was locked anyway. Returning to his bed, he pulled the covers back and grimaced at the sight awaiting him. He had completely forgotten about his wet sheets and now it was back to greet him. The stench of urine hit his nose and he grimaced the tiniest bit. Oh well, there was nothing he could do but wash them and move on.

Dressing in pajamas, he tugged the sheets off of his bed, leaving nothing but his mattress and the plastic cover, but he could just wipe that off later. He bundled his sheets and blankets into a ball and peeked out the door. Once he was sure that absolutely nobody was in the hall, he hurried to the elevator as quickly as he could and pounded on the button repeatedly until the door clothes. He took his clothes down to the laundry room on the third floor and hurriedly stuffed his clothes into the washing machine. The second he turned on the machine, he let out a sigh of relief and allowed himself to relax. There, now he could go back to his room and not worry about anybody getting suspicious. He'd had plenty of nightmares for the others to know that he often woke up covered in sweat. There was no reason for this to be sketchy. He retreated back to his room to further his contemplation on what the hell he was going to do about Slade. After he cleaned the mattress cover and remade his bed of course.

Robin kept to himself the rest of the day, which the Titans immediately assumed to be his usual Slade obsession. They were partially right. Mostly he just nervously sat in his bed in pajamas while thinking up different scenarios of his secret being leaked to the public. He didn't come down for lunch and only when Starfire knocked on his door did he finally emerge from his room for dinner. Dressed in uniform, of course. He did his best to engage in the talk, making falsely cheerful jokes and agreeing to play video games with Beast Boy after the pizza was all gone. Nobody was really paying attention, or else they would have noticed the façade. At eight thirty, he excused himself, figuring that it was okay to leave now without questions being asked pertaining to his welfare. Once he had escaped to the metaphorical safety of his room, he let out a breath that he had been breathing since the second he'd stepped out of the elevator for supper. He tried doing some work, but it was no use. There was no way he could focus after everything that had happened. He decided to just give up and start over tomorrow with hopes that things would be a little better. Who knows? Maybe Slade wouldn't do anything at all. It's possible that all he would do was tease him about it during battle and no more. With that in mind, Robin walked into the bathroom and pulled out a night diaper from under the sink along with talcum powder, baby powder, and a pair of plastic pants. It took only five minutes to clean up, diaper himself, and snap up the plastic pants around the babyish garment. With that, he restored everything under his sink and tugged on some boxers before crawling into bed and calling it a night.

The next morning, Robin slept in late for a change. By the time he woke up, it was already ten o clock or so and for some reason, he just couldn't bring himself to care all that much. Everything was obviously alright otherwise one of the Titans would have woken him up by now. He sat up and rubbed his mask covered eyes before pushing the covers back. It was a relief to find that his bed was completely dry and slipped a hand down the front of his diaper cover to feel the front of his diaper. As expected it was soaked. No surprise there.

"Oh! Naughty little bird, getting caught with a hand down your pants." A familiar voice chided.

Robin's eyes widened behind the mask and he looked up, letting out a frightened yelp when he found Red-X perched on the end of his bed. He pulled his hand out and grabbed onto his covers, tugging them up to his chin. "What the fuck? How the hell did you get into the tower? Getting past Cyborg's security system is impossible!"

"Oh, whoops. Nobody told me it was impossible." Red-X shrugged apologetically. "I've got a message from Slade." He shrugged, tossing a dvd case onto the bed. "I'd watch it." Behind the mask, his eyes flickered down to Robin's suspiciously bulky lap and chuckled. "Unless you'd rather take care of…that first."

Robin had dropped the sheets to catch the dvd case and he glanced down, blushing furiously. "Get out of here before I sound the alarm." He glowered.

"Fine, fine, pushy. Geez, somebody's cranky." Red-X shrugged. He dodged a birdarang quickly and turned to Robin. "Okay, I can tell when someone is being serious. See ya later, kid."

Robin sighed and dropped his head into his hands, groaning in humiliation. Who else had Slade told? The Hive 5? The Brotherhood of Evil? Who knew? He glanced at the dvd and made sure there was nothing wrong with it before picking it up and taking it into the bathroom with him. He wasn't about to leave it unattended. He changed into a pull-up quickly, making sure that Red was truly gone before even daring to drop his pants. Then, still in pajamas, he pulled out his laptop and put in the disk.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin popped the disc into his laptop and stared at the screen as Slade appeared on it. His eyes immediately narrowed and he had to remind himself that it was nothing but a recording.

"Hello, Robin. I'm assuming Red-X has delivered this to you inside the Titan's Tower." He stated. "There is no need to worry. I have not told anyone else and Red is under confidentiality as well. It can stay like this forever, or we can make this little known fact the talk of Jump City."

Robin found himself quickly shaking his head, then remembered that it was still a recording.

"Of course, we have options for you to prevent that from happening that I won't be getting into on this video. You have a choice. Come to the same warehouse that we fought at yesterday at exactly eleven pm. We will wait ten minutes for you, and after that we inform others about your…problem. If you tell anyone or bring help with you, including weapons, I can guarantee the same outcome. If you decide not to listen to these orders, I will feel no guilt releasing these pictures to the media."

A small, distressed sound escaped the teen's throat when he found himself looking at exactly that: himself. He was in the bathroom, in varying states of undress but always in some sort of pull-up or diaper.

"I'll see you tonight." The man on screen said before the recording ended.

Robin started at the screen for a few moments before getting up and rushing into the bathroom. He turned on the light and began to survey the ceiling for anything that didn't belong. In the corner above his sink he located a tiny camera with Slade's symbol on it and he immediately felt like he was going to puke. Not only had Slade seen him naked and in his diapers, but he had pictures. Hell, he probably had pictures of him without his mask! He was completely and utterly fucked. He sighed and dropped the camera on the bathroom counter, crushing it with his hair brush before flushing it down the toilet. He should keep it for the evidence room, but frankly, he never wanted to see one of those ever again. Once he had made sure that it was the only one, he dressed in his uniform and hurried down to breakfast.

He had never felt so violated. His room, his sanctuary, was the only place that was truly private to him. It was where he could be Dick Grayson, the Boy Wonder, or just some teenager with incontinence and nobody would judge him. His temple had been molested by his worst enemies.

He didn't say a word during breakfast and he immediately retreated to his bedroom once more after his meal was done. That morning, as he sat on the toilet, an overwhelming sense of shame consumed him. How long had the camera been in this bathroom? How much did Slade know?

Robin occupied himself all day by working out. He refused to stop for lunch and every time anyone tried to talk to him or coax him out of his cloudy mood, they were turned away feeling disappointed. Only Raven seemed to understand that he needed his space. While the three other Titans went to the roof to play stinkball, Robin appeared from the gym for the first time all morning. He wouldn't have come out at all, but his pull-up was wet and he really didn't need a rash on top of everything else that was happening to him. He entered the main room to find it empty except for Raven sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of tea and a book. She glanced up at him.

"Would you like some tea?" Raven asked.

Robin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No thanks, Raven."

The girl nodded and returned to her book, leaving it at that for which he was thankful. He walked past her and retreated to his room once again to change.

The day ended sooner than Robin would have liked and once ten thirty came around, he changed into a fresh pull-up and kept his belt off as Slade had requested. He was considering bringing it anyways or at least stashing a few blades on his body, but this was really something he didn't want to risk messing up. Then he crept down to the garage, cringing at how loud the door seemed at night. He just prayed that no unexpected robberies occurred tonight. He raced down the streets of Jump down to the pier for the second time in less than forty eight hours. Sitting outside the warehouse, he argued with himself over whether he should go in or not. He knew the fight was useless. The truth was quite obvious. He had no choice.

He took a deep breath and climbed off of his bike. He made sure that his tights were secure around his waist and his pull-up was not bulging in the slightest before carefully walking into the large building. His guard was up and his senses were alert for any sneak attacks that the two criminals might try. Instead, he found Slade standing in the center of the room. As he walked forward, Robin kept his gaze averted from the man, unable to meet his eyes after knowing all the things that the man had seen. All the things he'd seen of him.

"Eleven-oh-eight? Cutting it a bit close, aren't we, Robin?" Slade asked.

"Aw, cut him some slack. Maybe he had to take a potty break on the way here." Red-X cackled.

Robin's face reddened with shame and he found himself bowing his head. He took a few deep breaths to let the embarrassment pass before looking up at them. "Well? What do you want?"

"You know exactly what I want, Robin." Slade replied.

"And my demands are just an added bonus." The thief added cheerfully.

Robin's eyes widened and he turned to Slade. "What? You're letting him in on this?"

"He wouldn't cooperate otherwise." The mercenary shrugged. "Now let's talk."

"No way. I'm done talking." Robin snapped, he turned to leave, his heart pounding.

"Alright, fine. Red? Would you mind sending those pictures to every newspaper in Jump and several preselected tabloid magazines?" Slade asked his temporary side kick.

"Sure thing." Red obliged and Robin stopped and let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. Please just…don't send it."

"Very good. Well, Robin, I'm glad you finally see it my way. Being my apprentice will be a life changing experience." Slade nodded.

"But," Red cut in happily, "just so that you can't tell anybody where you are, we're going to have to drug you." Without warning, the thief dropped a gas bomb that immediately infiltrated Robin's senses. His hands rushed to his waist at an alarmed rate to grab an air filter from his belt and he let out a curse to find his hips bare of any utilities. Grabbing his cape, he pressed it to his face and tried to run from the fog, but breathing quickly turned to coughing which rapidly escalated to fainting.

Slade walked through the gas cloud and scooped the boy up into his arms. "Okay, Red. We got what we needed. Let's go."

Red laughed gleefully. "How wonderfully ironic! Instead of the candy, we're taking the baby!"

Slade shook his head as he slung Robin over his shoulder. "Let's just go. At this rate he'll be awake before we even get back."

The thief huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, fine, no need to be bossy." He stated before disappearing into the night with his new partner.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that Robin noticed when he woke up was how bad it smelled. The second thing he noticed was how hard the surface he was sleeping on was. He opened his eyes and sat up to find himself on the floor of a cell, lying in a pool of urine. That made sense. He stood and sighed in irritation. Fucking useless pampers.

"Ooh! Slade! He's awake!" Red called. Robin turned around to find the thief sitting in front of the cell by the entrance. He looked over the boy and chuckled. "You are going to have such a fun time with us." He murmured with a hint of dark humor in his voice.

Robin turned towards the door and watched as Slade entered the room, his stomach slipping into knots. The man looked him up and down, making the young hero feel very self-conscious all of a sudden. As his eyes lowered to the large wet stain on Robin's pants and then to the puddle of urine on the floor, Robin couldn't fight back the urge to blush and tug his shirt down a little. He had never been in such a situation before. Other than Bruce and Alfred, nobody ever knew and they had made things easy by acting as if nothing was wrong with him at all. If something leaked, they paid it no attention and gave him the opportunity to slip out of the room, no questions asked. These men, however, gave him no such favors. The studied him like art in a museum and it made him squirm.

"Alright, let's get you clean." Slade sighed, as if it was the most bothersome thing that had ever happened to him. "I would have thought that such a big strong boy like you would have been over such infantile habits." He commented and even with such a serious tone, it was clear to Robin that he was being mocked.

"Shut up." Was all Robin could think of at the moment. His mind was clouded by mortification and shame as he was led out of the room and down a long hallway with Red close behind. Finally, Slade stopped in front of a door and opened it up, pushing him inside. The two men then followed him in. Robin turned around and without warning there were fingers slipping under his waistband. His tights were yanked down and cold air hit his damp legs, making him shiver. He let out an alarmed shriek and sprang away from them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He angrily demanded to know.

"You smell like a potty training toddler." Slade stated, nodding to the bathtub. Robin hadn't noticed, but it was filled with water and there were already spare clothes on the bathroom counter.

"I can do it by myself." The hero insisted. He shifted self-consciously in his pull-up which was a little more noticeable than he would have preferred.

"No." Slade replied easily. He reached for Robin's shirt but he scrambled away.

"Aw, come on, Slade. The poor kid doesn't want to get naked in front of you. You're old and he's like twelve." Red shrugged.

"Sixteen." Robin growled.

"I was joking." Red retorted. "Anyways, just let him clean up on his own."

Slade stared at the boy for a few long moments before turning. "Alright. Robin, you are to bathe and dress. Once you are finished, come out and walk to the very end of the hallway. If you don't obey-."

"Pictures, I know." Robin huffed unhappily. The two villains left him to wash up and only then did he strip, toss his soaked pull-up in the trash, and slide into the hot water. He wasn't quite sure when the last time he'd gone was, so he wasted no time washing himself, especially his groin and leg which were getting a bit irritated. Once he was clean, he drained the tub and wrapped himself in the towel provided, quickly drying himself off. He stepped out and reached over to grab the clothing provided. However, when he realized that there was no pull-up or diaper of any kind waiting for him, his stomach did a flip. He pulled on the oversized tee shirt and hesitated before grabbing boxers as well and slipping into those. He felt anxiety well up in his chest. He was unprotected. He could have an accident any second and there was nothing he could do about it. Abandoning his soiled costume on the floor, he fled the bathroom and ran down the hall to a large area that looked quite a bit like the main room in the Titan's tower with a surveillance and computer area, a couch, and even a small kitchen. Slade was in his "throne" by the computers and Red was draped over the couch.

"Look who it is! Enjoy your bath?" Red asked.

Robin ignored him completely, walking over to Slade. "Slade!"

The mercenary calmly turned to look at him. "Yes, Robin? Is something the matter?"

"Yes!" Robin frowned. "There was no…" He coughed embarrassedly, "you know."

"But I'm afraid I don't. If there is something you need, you'll need to be very clear." Slade replied.

Robin huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He really didn't want to, but time was ticking by and he was in danger of having an accident any second. He sighed and looked around. "A diaper, Slade." He scowled. "I need a diaper."

"A sixteen year old boy needing a diaper? Very unlikely." Slade scoffed. "And why, exactly, would you need such an infantile garment?"

"Because." Robin mumbled, feeling both Slade's and Red's eyes on him.

"Because why?" Slade urged.

"Because fatal stab wounds have rendered me incontinent and if you don't give me a fucking diaper I'm going to piss on your floor!" Robin snapped, humiliated tears welling up behind the mask.

"No shit?" Red gaped. "Who the hell stabbed you? Are there scars?"

Again, he was ignored. "I'll give you a diaper, but you must remove your mask." Slade bargained.

"No way. Absolutely not." Robin glared at him.

"Why not? It's not like we haven't seen your face." Red shrugged. "I mean, we did plant a camera in your bathroom. Nice ass by the way." He added slyly.

Robin turned positively red. "I'd rather piss myself than take off my mask." He replied firmly.

Slade sighed in what sounded like irritation. "Okay, Robin. Here are your options. You can take off the mask all on your own and I'll give you your much needed diapers or you can wet yourself like a little boy and we'll rip it off."

Robin glared into his eye, but the man was sturdy like a mountain. He wasn't going to waver, ever. Finally, he let out a defeated sigh and bowed his head, slowly peeling away the small mask. He kept his eyes cast downward.

"Look at me, Robin." Slade ordered. "And I'll give you your diaper."

Burning red in the face, Robin slowly looked up, doing his best to look intimidating without the cold mystery of his mask. "Now give it."

Slade nodded and presented the baby garment to Robin. "Thank you, Robin. If you wish, you may change here or in the bathroom, or one of us will help you."

Robin gasped at the very idea and sputtered in humiliation, snatching the diaper and storming off to the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

"You're going to be sleeping in here." Slade stated. He and Robin stood in the doorway of a large bedroom that contained two double beds on either side of the room from each other. There was a television on the opposite wall and two dressers between the two.

"What? Why's there two beds?" Robin frowned.

"Oh, Red will be sharing this room with you." Slade stated.

"What? I don't think so." Robin frowned.

"You don't want me as your roommate?" Red asked. "I'm hurt."

"Absolutely not." The hero stated stubbornly.

"Deal with it, Robin. It's either in here or back in the cell. And I won't clean up the puddle of urine you left in there." Slade replied calmly.

Robin's face grew hot. He hated how every time he tried to lay down the law, Slade was able to shoot down his pride and make him feel like a helpless little kid. "Fine. He better not rape me in my sleep or something." He huffed. He shifted slight, cringing at the way his new diapers crinkled loudly from under his boxers. While the ones that Slade had bought for him were much thicker so that he didn't even need plastic pants, their plastic shell made them obnoxiously and obviously loud.

"Is that how you see me?" Red whined. He removed his mask and ran a hand over his bright red hair. "Do I look like a monster to you?"

Robin surveyed the man, who looked to be at most twenty two or twenty three. He had to admit that Red had his charm and beauty. If only he could just keep his foot in his mouth. He rolled his eyes. "Are we done here?"

"Feeling tired?" Slade asked.

"No, I love staying up until almost three in the morning just hangin' out with people I hate." Robin spat sarcastically.

"Red, come with me. I think we better let Robin rest." Slade said. Red was obviously about to protest, but before he could utter even a word, he was being yanked out of the room.

Robin sighed in relief and looked from one bed to the other, unsure of which was his. He shuffled over to the one on the right and sat down it, hearing the familiar crinkling of a plastic mattress cover. Yep, this one was for him. He turned off the light and burrowed into bed, but something felt odd. He was in a strange bed in a strange room in his worst enemy's secret hideout. And it was dark.

No, he was not afraid of the dark, but if he was going to be sleeping here tonight, he was going to need some light. At least until he was accustomed to the damn place. Slipping out of bed, he quickly padded over to the bedroom door and opened it ajar, allowing light from the hallway to seep in. Satisfied, he journeyed back to bed and slipped under the covers once more. He would have taken the opportunity to look for means of escape, but frankly, it was no use. They had blackmail to use against him no matter what he did. Plus, he was tired.

"Pssst, Robin!"

"Roooobbbiiiiiiin…"

"Robin!"

"Come on, bird boy, wake up!"

Robin's eyes opened a crack only to find Red smiling at him cheerfully. He scowled tiredly and rolled over, tugging the covers over his head.

"Hey, come on. It's already eight o clock. Get up." Red urged, tugging his covers off. When Robin didn't react, Red frowned. "Fine. Then I'm just going to keep yanking stuff until you get up." He waited for Robin to react, but when that failed, he shrugged and tugged off the younger boy's boxer shorts.

"Hey!" Robin snapped angrily. He quickly sat up and pulled his shirt down over the now soaking and swollen diaper. Reaching forward, he covered himself up with his sheets. "Go away!" He ordered.

"Not until you get up." Red replied. "Slade's orders."

Robin glowered at him. "Fine. Just get out."

Red smiled at him and bounded out of the room, leaving Robin to get dressed. The boy immediately rolled over and went back to sleep. It felt like not even five minutes had passed before he was suddenly being yanked out of bed, his eyes popping open. "Hey!" He yelled at the unexpected attack.

"I thought I told you to get up, Robin." Slade scolded. He slung the small boy over his shoulder and stood up, carrying the boy down the hall and into the bathroom before dropping him down onto the floor. "I'm assuming you know how to dress yourself for the day? Or do you require assistance with that as well?"

"No." Robin said through gritted teeth. The man nodded and left. After changing into a pull-up, he returned to the bedroom and explored the dresser. He let out a soft groan when he found his old apprentice uniform and put it on. He noticed immediately that there was a mask nowhere to be found and with a sigh, he went to find the other two.

Red was sitting at the dining table with Slade at the head. Instead of his metal mask, a fabric one concealed his face with a hole large enough to get food into his mouth. Red wasn't even in uniform and his hair was still an unbrushed mess. Robin's own hair was a little more unkempt than usual, seeing as he was not granted any gel. As he approached the table, the two looked up in acknowledgement. Once seated, Slade passed him a plate of eggs and sausage.

"Eat up, Robin." The mercenary instructed.

Robin didn't reply and sullenly ate his breakfast once he was fairly certain that it hadn't been tampered with. He nibbled the sausage tiredly at first, but once his hunger caught up with his tired body, he was devouring his food. The second he finished, he stood up and began to leave.

"Where do you think you're going, Robin?" Slade asked him.

"I have to go take care of something." Robin muttered.

"No. As my apprentice, you are not to leave the table until I excuse you." Slade stated.

The hero's stomach clenched uneasily and he slowly returned to his seat. He figured that he would wait it out, but it wasn't long before he felt something pressing in his bottom. Inhaling and exhaling, his stomach churned and he clenched the muscles around his bowels the best he could. Unfortunately, this did little, seeing as he had not used them in so long. A wave of incredible urgency pressed into him and he held in a whimper, seizing up in his chair.

"You alright, kid?" Red frowned, nudging him a little.

"NNng!" Robin cried out, whimpering and panting as he uncontrollably messed his pull-up. It felt so gross and dirty. It was mortifying and he thought he was going to be sick. It forced itself out of him and smushed against his skin while the two criminals watched in a silent mix of horror and fascination. Tears threatened to fall but he kept them back.

"Robin? You alright?" Red repeated.

Bowing his head, the boy shook his head. He was frozen in his seat. He wanted to cry, but that was too humiliating. He hadn't messed himself in years. Not since the first few months of his incontinence. Now, here he was, sitting in front of those two men with pants filled with shit and eyes filled with tears. He hadn't even notice Slade stand up, but suddenly, surprisingly gentle arms were lifting him up out of the chair and guiding him down the hall and towards the bathroom. The large man lifted him into the bathtub and began removing his clothes. This time, Robin was too upset to protest and soon he was standing naked in the tub with the mess caked to the back of him. Turning on the shower, Slade pushed him into the water and once the worst of it had been washed away, Slade cleaned the rest of it with baby wipes. He held out another pull-up for the boy to step into, tugging it up to his hips.

"Robin, look at me." Slade said sternly.

The boy wonder slowly turned to meet his gaze, his shining eyes betraying just how upset he really was.

"If you ever do that again, you will be wearing diapers 24/7 and only Red or I will change you. Am I clear?" The man stated. When his apprentice nodded, he stood up and petted his hair. "Very good. You need to tell us when you need to use the restroom. You have a voice. Use it." Then he left the room so that Robin could get dressed.


	6. Chapter 6

One week, the two, then three weeks. With all of the training and work that Slade assigned to keep him busy, Robin hardly noticed the weeks go by. After a bumpy first few days, Slade had established a schedule for him. He woke up at eight every morning and had breakfast before retreating to the bathroom for what Red liked to teasingly call "potty time." After he was finished, Slade taught him about weapons and technology. Before and after lunch was devoted to fitness and combat training. After dinner, Robin was allowed to do as he wished, which usually meant watching television on the couch with Red. And of course, throughout the day there were several five minute breaks for Robin to change out of his wet pull-ups. Bedtime was at ten, but sometimes after an especially hard day, Robin didn't even make it to that. Several times Slade had ended up carrying the boy to bed and changing him into a night diaper before tucking him in for the night. Red helped occasionally.

Robin was finally starting to warm up to Red a little and at night when Robin was tired, Red would always do this thing that the smaller boy loved. Robin would lie on his side with his head in Red's lap and he would rest his arm straight out over his hip and leg while Red gently rubbed and ran his fingernails up and down it. It was incredibly soothing and Robin found himself asking for it more and more.

However, as Robin's lifestyle changed, so did his inner workings. Now that Slade had assigned him with a healthier diet plan and much more water than he had previously drank, Robin's bathroom problems began to arise once more. Extra water meant heavier wettings and his pull-ups were starting to leak at inconvenient times. Even worse, the new diet made his…bathroom time completely unpredictable. Sometimes it was in the morning, but sometimes it was in the middle of training and Robin would be sprinting off in the heat of a fight.

"Robin. Grab the xenothium and head towards the roof." Slade ordered.

Despite how well the treatment was in Slade's hideout, the blackmail still hung over his head like the sword of Damocles and like it or not, he had to obey the son of a bitch. Thankfully, they had granted him his mask for the mission and he appreciated that at least.

"I don't understand why Red can't get his own damn fuel." Robin muttered as he seized the rod of xenothium and set it in the case Slade had given him before heading towards the roof.

"I'm out of xenothium!" Red's voice suddenly invaded his ear. "Why else would we need it?"

"You're just being lazy." Robin huffed as he began to sprint. The alarm was being sounded and he needed to get out fast. Once he had reached the roof, he let out a sigh of relief. All he needed to do now was swing down to Slade's bike and let the auto drive take him back.

"Stop right there!"

But of course, we all know that was not going to happen so easily.

Robin tensed and turned around to face them, letting their shocked faces embed themselves into his memory.

"You better not say a word to them, Robin. Fight if you must and get out of there." Slade ordered.

Robin sighed and stepped forward, prepared to fight. That is, until he felt the unmistakable pressure in his bowels. His eyes widened behind his mask and he immediately stiffened up. On second thought, perhaps it would be better to make a run for it. The Titans didn't agree with him, for as he tried to turn and run, Raven's magic seized him and he found himself being pulled over to them.

"Robin! What are you doing?" Cyborg asked. In the darkness of the night, he was for the most part cloaked in black, but as he stepped forward, the light of the moon mixed with the lights of the city revealed his true colors.

"Slade?" Starfire frowned. "What has happened?" When Robin didn't answer, Cyborg stepped forward.

"Come on, Robin. What's Slade got over you this time? Huh? You can tell us! It's okay." The giant man insisted.

Robin, as Slade had ordered, kept his mouth shut but he was starting to squirm desperately. He couldn't do it here. He couldn't shit himself in front of his friends. He'd rather be Slade's apprentice for the rest of his life than do such a thing.

"I thought I told you to attack them, Robin." Slade's voice reminded in his ear.

Robin bit his lip and bowed his head. "I know, but I really-."

"No buts! Do it. Now." The man demanded.

Robin choked back a small whine of desperation but let out a sigh and began to charge. Having borrowed some of Red's (his) gadgets, his job was made a little easier. He'd have to take out the girls first. They were the biggest threats. With Raven's powers, he wouldn't stand a chance. He charged at them, flipping over Cyborg and tackling Raven to the ground. Taking one of Red's goo bombs, he planted it on her and leaped away at the last second, leaving her plastered to the ground. With that done, he approached Starfire next. Beast Boy quickly hurried over to back her up. Robin hesitated. He really didn't want to hurt Starfire.

"Please, Robin. Just tell us what is wrong. No matter what is happening, I am sure that we can help." The alien insisted pleadingly.

Robin frowned sadly and got out of his fighting stance, sighing in defeat. "I'm afraid that it isn't the case this time." A piercing, painful noise stabbed at his ear and Slade's angry voice roared through.

"Robin! What did I say! Follow my orders now!" He snarled. "My finger is on the send button for those pictures."

Robin gasped. "I'm sorry! Don't do it, please!"

"Then do as I say." Slade commanded harshly.

Robin nodded, but before he could move, he was being slammed into the wall of the building. He gasped as a horrid wave of desperation passed through him and he slumped down into a crouching position, pressing his heel into his bottom in a frantic attempt to stop the inevitable. As the feeling drifted away once more, he stood. He knew he had only two or three minutes before the next wave struck and he needed to get out of there. His pull-up was completely soaked and with the physical exertion he was doing, he wouldn't be surprised if it was already leaking into the thankfully dark Kevlar. At this point, he didn't even want to think of what might happen if he couldn't hold it.

His attempt to spring up failed when Cyborg pinned him to the wall and held him there, his feet tangling and kicking. He writhed and struggled in a futile attempt to get free and did his best to avoid looking at his large friend in the eye.

"Come on, Robin. Just tell us what's going on. We deserve the truth." Cyborg urged.

Another, much more intense wave washed through his abdomen and Robin made a bit of a keening noise. He knew this was it. There was no resisting it any longer. Even if he tried, it wasn't like he had any control over the matter. Curling up, he pressed his feet against Cyborg's chest plate and forced him back. As he was dropped to the ground, his bowels lost the fight and he forced himself to run. He prepared his grabbling gun and with all the grace of an eagle, he flew right off of the roof and down, down into the shadowy darkness of the streets below.

Robin counted to eight before shooting the hook at a second building and catching a fifth story fire escape. With a bit of an awkward stumble, he hit the ground and immediately ran into the shadows to hide himself. Tears welled up in his eyes as the mess rushed out of him, pressing against his skin and forcing itself out of the drenched pull-up. He felt disgusting and filthy and he felt like vomiting as he crouched in the alley like some deranged homeless person, waiting for it to stop. His legs quivered and he bit his lip to muffle any sobs that might have felt like escaping. Once he was finished, he slowly stood up and walked/waddled to his bike. He delicately got on, trying to avoid sitting on the mess at all costs, but he knew he had to. There was no other way to ride the bike. Cringing, he lowered himself, letting out a disgusted sob as the mess squished against him and pushed into every nook and cranny.  _It was everywhere._

He hooked the stupid case to the bike and took off into the night hoping that the ride back wouldn't be too bumpy.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Slade and Red both glanced up when Robin entered the room with the case gripped tightly in his hand. "I'm very disappointed in you, Robin." The mercenary wasted no time scolding him. "I gave you direct orders not to speak to them." He was too angry to notice Robin's awkward waddle or the fact that tear stains had leaked out from under the boy's mask. As he walked towards him, he did however notice the absolutely fetid stench coming from his apprentice. And he had a pretty good idea of what it was, too. In one swift move, he ripped off the younger's mask and looked down at his watering eyes. "Robin, did this happen during the fight?" He asked calmly.

The boy shook his head and tried to keep his emotions under control. He would not cry in front of Slade.

"After then?"

Robin nodded and squirmed uncomfortably in the mess. He was fairly certain that it had reached his thighs by now. He winced, waiting for some sort of beating, but instead, Slade roughly grabbed his arm and yanked him in the direction of the bathroom.

"This is disgusting and shameful, Robin." Slade scolded the boy. "You should feel very embarrassed."

Robin was tugged into the bathroom where he was lifted into the bathtub again, just like his first day as Slade's apprentice. His shirt and shoes were removed, his socks, armor, and weaponry being confiscated as well until he was standing in his pants. Slowly, those too were peeled away and the noise of revulsion that Slade made was enough to bring even more tears to Robin's eyes. He quickly wiped them away as Slade yelled for Red's assistance. Bowing his head so that he didn't have to look at their expressions, Robin winced at the sound of Red's gasp.

"Holy shit, kid! What did you do?" Red gaped. He reached under the sink and pulled on a pair of latex gloves.

His pull-up was removed next and suddenly he was standing naked in front of the two men wearing nothing but the mess that covered his backside and parts of his front. "This is completely unacceptable, Robin." Slade snapped as he roughly hosed the boy down. "I would expect this from a toddler, not a sixteen year old vigilante."

"Aw, cut him some slack, it's not his fault." Red frowned. "It's not like he did it on purpose."

"Accident or no, he's still getting punished. I already told him the consequences for such repugnance." Slade replied. "Not to mention he completely disobeyed direct orders during his mission."

Robin remained completely silent as they talked, staring at his feet in humiliation as Slade aggressively wiped his bottom, his thighs, his groin, anywhere that the mess may have gone. There was no gentleness to it, but swift efficiency. At one point, Red got up and returned with a pull-up.

"Put that back, Red. Robin can't be trusted to wear such mature undergarments. Go get a diaper and some rash cream from the bedroom." Slade ordered.

Red cast Robin a sympathetic look as the boy's lip began to wobble, but didn't argue with the mercenary as he went back to the room. Once he was clean, Slade wrapped the hero in a towel and picked him up and over his shoulder. Robin made a small sound of protest as he was carried into the bedroom where Red was waiting for him. Dropping the boy onto his bed, he turned to Red.

"Make sure he doesn't move." Slade instructed. He left the room, leaving an awkward silence between the two. Robin was wallowing in shame and humiliation, Red could tell, and yet he still managed to refrain from crying. The boy was tough. If Slade had shamed him the way he'd done to Robin, Red was pretty sure he'd burst into tears the moment he opened his mouth. His poor little bird. When Slade returned, he glanced up and his jaw nearly dropped when he saw what the older man was holding in his hand.

"Robin, it's time for your punishment." He stated. The boy looked up and panic bubbled up in his chest when he caught sight of the paddle. It was wooden, at least half an inch thick with six holes drilled into it spaced evenly apart. His lip wobbled and he miserably looked up at Slade.

"Please." He whimpered.

"Remove your towel and roll over with your legs hanging over the side of the bed." Slade replied calmly.

Red sighed and walked over. "Come on, Slade. Is this really necessary? I think the kid's been through enough for one evening." He protested.

"He needs to learn to obey his master and if you have a problem with that, you can lie down, too." Slade replied. Red looked at him pleadingly. "You may comfort him while I administer his punishment, but that is all." The thief nodded and sat down on the bed beside Robin.

"Just get it over with." Red murmured into his ear. "You can put your head in my lap and hold my hand if you want."

Robin didn't move for a few minutes and the two men waited patiently for him. Finally, he removed his towel and with a face flaming as red as the thief's hair, He bent himself over the bed, resting his head on Red's lap. Red immediately began to pet his hair soothingly, brushing his bangs out of his face. He felt a hand nudge at his side.

"Raise your hips, Robin." Slade ordered. The boy obeyed and he soon felt a pillow being positioned beneath him. When he lowered himself back down, he blushed in embarrassment to find that his ass was now propped up in the air. Slade removed his gloves and rubbed a hand over the boy's perfectly smooth bottom. Without warning, he administered a sharp slap to the center of Robin's left cheek and the boy let out a surprised yelp.

"Since it is your first time, I'll do you a favor." Slade stated. "I have a number in my head of how many smacks I think you deserve. I want you to tell me how many spanks  _you_ think you deserve. If you guess more than my number, I'll go with your number. If you guess too low, I'll double the number that I have in my head."

Red's head snapped up and he scowled. "Slade!"

The man ignored him. "Now, Robin. How many hits with the paddle do you think you deserve?"

Robin was squirming with fright now. It was going to happen and he knew it would hurt horribly. "T-twenty f-five." He whimpered, his voice shaking with fear.

"Hmmm, what do you think, Red? Is that enough?" Slade asked.

"Plenty." Red replied quickly.

"Alright then, I agree that seems a suitable punishment for the crime." Slade nodded. He raised the paddle. "Ready, boy?"

The boy shook and tightly grabbed the hand that Red held out to him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waited.

_SMACK!_

Robin's entire body jarred forward and he let out a pained grunt. Several joints cracked in Red's hand but he let go of the hero.

_SMACK!_

_SMACK!_

Robin cried out in agony and his toes curled at the pain. He writhed, wanting it to be over already but there was no escaping this.

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

Slade didn't hold back or give him any favors. He beat him thoroughly, pinking his bottom like the inside of a medium rare steak. Robin's cries gradually turned to bawls, which in turn escalated into screams of pure agony and misery. Tears streamed down his face with no resistance left to hide his weakness. Red felt helpless, petting his hair and kissing the back of his hand.

"Just seven more, Robin. You can do it. Six now…five…I know you can do this…" He murmured. It broke his heart to hear his little bird scream and cry from pain that he hardly even deserved. Slade was too uptight and after this was over, that paddle was going to mysteriously disappear. "Three left, birdy. That's all. Then it'll be all over and we can go watch TV." He said over the boy's shrill bawling. "Two now, there you go. Almost there."

"Last one." Slade announced, landing one final and especially brutal  _WHAP!_ onto Robin's reddened backside. He stepped back to survey his work and nodded in satisfaction. "The next time you think about defying me, I want you to remember this punishment, Robin." Slade stated before leaving him to weep into Red's lap. Once he had left, Red stood up and gathered up a diaper and other necessary changing supplies for the boy. He grabbed some aloe off of the top of his dresser.

"It's all over, Robin. He's done." Red told him in a gently voice. He stroked the raven hair and inspected Robin's bottom with a bit of a wince. The welts were most likely burning and stinging something fierce and Red had never felt sorrier for someone in his life. "I'm going to make your bottom feel better, birdy." Red murmured. He felt bad for leaving Robin to just sob into the bed sheets, but he could cuddle the boy in a minute. Right now he just needed to get some medicine on his enflamed ass cheeks. "This might sting a little at first." He warned, squeezing aloe onto his hands before delicately rubbing them over red skin. Robin's back arched and he yowled in pain. Red felt horrible, but he kept going. The medication would sink in soon enough. Once his bottom had been massaged with aloe, he rolled the boy over. Then he coated it in diaper rash cream and baby powder before taping him up in a soft night diaper.

Robin looked like a broken doll. He was in too much pain to move and his face was a red, tearstained mess. Red sighed and grabbed a baby wipe, caressing the boy's jaw as he lovingly wiped his face clean. Grabbing one of his own larger shirts, he tugged it on over Robin's head but left his diapered bottom the way it was. Who was going to see, anyway? Picking him up bridal style to avoid touching his flaming backside, Red carried him to the living room to watch TV and cuddle. The rest of the evening was spent stroking his fingers up and down Robin's arms until he had dozed off.

 


	8. Chapter 8

After that night, a noticeable shift occurred in Red's and Robin's relationship. Red acted as Robin's protector and had actually thrown the paddle into Jump City's harbor after that horrible night. As a result, Robin had come to enjoy and depend on Red's caring and comforting nature. The job of helping Robin with diapers had completely fallen into the hands of Red and same with any bathing circumstances (though Robin usually kicked him out). Sometimes they even slept together in bed with Red's arms encircled possessively around his little bird. Unfortunately for Robin, Slade had not been bluffing about the diaper punishment. He was now in tape diapers during the day as well, making his training sessions with Slade a bit more difficult. However, they were more absorbent than his pull-ups so he only changed two or three times a day now. Usually.

Even more unfortunate was that Robin was no longer allowed to change himself, which Red-X had fully agreed was ridiculous. Slade had invested in a changing mat for the bedroom and every time Robin needed a new diaper, he was put on it and his pants removed. It was humiliating for him and frankly, he felt like a baby. Even Bruce or Alfred had never changed him unless he was too injured or sick to move.

"All right, birdy. You're good." Red told him, giving Robin's overly padded bottom a pat as he stood. Robin's head whirled around to glare at him.

"Stop doing that!" He demanded.

"So touchy. You probably didn't even feel it, diaper butt." Red shrugged.

Protective did not mean he no longer teased the poor hero.

Robin scowled at him and wasted no time tugging his pants back on. "Whatever. Can we just eat now?"

"Fine, fine. Geez, you act like we starve you." Red huffed as they returned to the main lair. A box of pizza that Red had brought home sat unopened on the kitchen counter. The boys piled their plates up with slices before flopping down on the couch and returning to their show. Once they had finished, the two had curled up together on the couch. Red's arms were wrapped around Robin's tiny form, their breathing equal and relaxed.

"Will you tell me what made you incontinent?" Red asked suddenly. Their crime show had just gone on commercial.

Robin's eyes flickered from the TV screen to Red and he sighed. "You already know. I was stabbed."

"Yea, but being stabbed can mean lots of things." Red shrugged.

Robin frowned and rolled over to look at him. "What? Getting stabbed is getting stabbed."

"I want to know the details." The thief replied. "Please?"

Robin rolled his eyes and sighed. "Alright, fine."

Red sat up and crossed his legs, staring at Robin like a child during story time. "And don't leave anything out."

Robin huffed and sat up. "When I was thirteen, the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum. Batman and I went after him and we ended up getting separated. I was investigating in downtown Gotham while Batman surveyed the east side, and all I remembered was passing out. When I woke up, the Joker was there and I tried to fight him until Batman could arrive. I leapt at him and the next thing I know, a horribly, sharp pain in my abdomen made me freeze. When I looked down, I realized that his knife was in me and I just stopped feeling completely." He blushed and played with the hem of his shirt. "I fainted." He admitted.

"Dude, how did you not die?" Red gaped.

Robin shrugged. "When I woke up, I was back home on life support. Luckily, the Joker missed my vital organs." He shuddered thinking about it. "There was a rip in my bladder and nerves around my bladder and kidneys had been sliced. The muscles around my…you know…" He blushed. "Those were cut through as well."

"Aww, poor thing. Show me the scar?" Red asked.

Robin huffed. "What? You've seen it a hundred times."

"But I want to touch it." Red replied.

Robin scowled at him. "You're so weird." But he did lift his shirt up. Red crawled forward and tugged the front of Robin's diaper down just enough to reveal the angry red scar that still marred his flawless white skin. Red gently brought a hand up and ran his fingers over it.

"Does that hurt?" He wondered.

Robin blushed and shook his head, suddenly embarrassed. Red changed his diapers all the time, but for some reason, this closeness and touching was completely different. His breathing faltered and his face burned bright red as the thief looked up at him.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Slade asked sharply. Both boys on the couch jumped and Red quickly released his hold on Robin's diaper. Blushing bright, Robin tugged his shirt down.

"He was just telling about his scar." Red shrugged.

Slade scrutinized the pair for a few long moments, making Robin squirm under his gaze. Finally, he seemed to let it go and migrate back to his spot at the monitor. "Has Robin been changed recently?"

"Yes." Robin scowled. It had been weeks and he should have been used to the embarrassing questions and comments by now, but his pride kept him from accepting that.

"Good." Slade nodded. "I want you in bed by eleven."

Red grinned. "Yes sir."

Robin stood and padded over to the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. When he returned to the couch, he found himself being tugged into Red's lap and he gave the thief a quizzical look.

"Chill, he's not watching." Red whispered and grinned mischievously. Robin raised an eyebrow but turned back to the show. It hadn't been five minutes when Robin's attention was taken from the TV as Red started to press kisses to his neck. Sure, Red had kissed him goodnight on the forehead or given him a protective or playful kiss on the cheek, but this felt different. This felt much more loving and passionate. Robin tensed and turned to look at Red.

"What are you doing?" Robin frowned.

"Kissing you." Red smiled. Before Robin could even comprehend it, the thief swooped in and pressed their lips together. Robin quickly shoved him away and wiped his mouth, glaring at the thief.

"What the fuck?" Robin shouted angrily.

"What's your problem?" Red frowned.

"My problem? You're the one that kissed me!" Robin yelled.

"Calm down. You're acting like I just shaved your head or something." The thief replied, getting a little upset himself.

"You just kissed me on the lips! You're a dude!" Robin replied.

Red's face clouded. "What's wrong with that?"

Robin hesitated. "It's…it's not right."

"Seriously?" Red asked. "What about us? We cuddle all the time and sometimes we even sleep in the same bed!"

"But that's different!" Robin protested.

"How? How is that different?" Red asked, standing up.

"It…" Robin said, but he was at a loss for words.

"Exactly." Red replied. "Tell me Robin, did that really not mean anything to you?"

The hero fidgeted and looked away. "This is different!"

"Why? Because you're straight? Or is it because you do like boys and you're just too ashamed of yourself to admit it?" Red snapped.

"This has nothing to do with that? And it's none of your business!" Robin replied angrily. He shot up out of his seat. "Why should I tell you anything? You're just a thief! The only reason I'm here is because of your stupid blackmail!"

"Really? Because last time I checked, you were pretty comfortable here. And you had no problem trusting me every time you came crying and in need of a fucking diaper change!" Red roared.

"I did not come crying! And if it wasn't for Slade's bullshit rules I wouldn't even need you!" Robin screamed. His hands tightened into fists.

"Oh really, that's not what you said after you shit your pants like a fucking toddler and cried as Slade and I had to clean it up." Red hissed. "Pathetic little fuck." He muttered angrily.

Slade, who had remained quiet until then, stood up and walked over. "That's enough, boys." He said sternly. "I've had enough. Red, calm down and shut up. Robin, come here."

Scowling and on the verge of angry tears, Robin shuffled over. His jaw was roughly seized by the mercenary and he was forced to look directly at Slade. "It isn't nice to lie, Robin." He stated, and then released him. "Figure this out on your own." He told them. "Or you will severely regret it." Then he turned and left, leaving Robin to rub his sore jaw as Red glared at him.


	9. Chapter 9

After Slade left the room, things got uncomfortably quiet. Red stood as still and sturdy as a statue, glaring Robin down as the boy rubbed his throbbing jaw and struggled to keep tears at bay. Suddenly, the comfy, cozy night that had been made even better when Slade granted Robin a late bedtime was now hostile and tense.

"Well?" Red frowned. "Do you like guys or not?"

"That's none of your business." Robin snapped. "Why do you even care?"

"What? Are you faking obliviousness or are you really this dense?" Red scowled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The younger shrugged, staring at his feet.

"Do you think I would really change your diapers and cuddle you and do your arm and give you a kiss good night if I didn't like you? Care about you?" Red exclaimed. "Why the hell do you think I'm a part of this whole thing?"

"So you're just here because you want to bone me?" Robin cried. "Fuck you!"

"No! That's not the point, especially seeing as how you'd probably wet yourself in the middle of it." Red sneered, making Robin blush deeply.

"You're sick." Robin muttered.

"Just shut up, Robin. Tell me when you're ready to come out of the closet. I'll be waiting in the bedroom." Red replied before storming off.

Robin breathed quickly, feeling so angry that he was sure if he exhaled, fire would come out. Who the fuck did Red think he was? What made him think for a second that he would even date the man let alone sleep with him? What, just because he was gay (which he wasn't admitting to) he automatically had no standards and would do it with anybody? Not that he ever had, seeing as even if he did try, he seriously doubted anybody would get past the diapers. He pounded his fist on the wall in anger and felt that horribly familiar heat engulfing his lower regions. Letting out a frustrated growl, he dropped face down onto the couch. The fabric immediately sucked in the few weak tears that slipped from his eyes and he took a wet, shuddery breath.

He really didn't want to have to go into the bedroom and see Red, but at eleven, Slade came back and ordered him to go to bed. Robin reluctantly obeyed. He hadn't forgotten about the last time he'd disobeyed Slade's orders. He silently shuffled into the bedroom, keeping his eyes down on the ground. He could hear Red getting up and staring at him, but he pretended not to notice a thing. He changed into pajamas and left to brush his teeth. When he returned, the silence continued and he crawled into his bed.

After a few moments, Red finally spoke up. "Do you need a change?" There came no reply. Red turned the watch the boy, whose face was hidden in his pillow. Centuries seemed to pass while the thief patiently waited for his roommate to answer and finally, he was awarded with a small nod. Red slipped out of bed and opened the dresser drawer, pulling out a night diaper, changing supplies, and after a second thought, diaper pants. They hadn't used them, but Red was in the mood to embarrass Robin. "Lie down." He ordered once he had spread out the changing mat and Robin shuffled over, removing his pants and then stretching out. Red yanked on the tables of his diaper, not bothering to be as gentle as he usually was. Before the teen even had a chance to lift his hips, he tugged the diaper out from under him and elicited a small whimper from the hero that gave Red a sense of satisfaction. He seized Robin's knees and spread them as far apart as possible, which was pretty far considering he was an acrobat. Robin squirmed a little, his face turning pink. Ignoring his obvious discomfort, Red grabbed several baby wipes and ran it over Robin's privates and diaper areas until he was clean. He reached for another diaper and stopped, glancing over.

Robin stared up at the ceiling in embarrassment, wishing Red would hurry up. He didn't like this vulnerable and compromising position. He felt so open and exposed. As he waited for a new diaper to be slid under his bottom, he began to grow confused when one never appeared. Instead, a warm hand wrapped around Robin's penis and he let out a shocked gasp. "Red!" He cried.

"Shhh, just relax." Red cooed softly. He stroked his length slowly and rubbed his thumb over the head, coaxing Robin's arousal until he was completely hard.

"Stop!" Robin yelled. "You can't-

A gasp that escaped his throat unannounced interrupted his protests, followed by a moan when he suddenly felt a tongue on the underside of his cock. He quickly tried to shut his legs, but Red immediately grabbed his legs and kept them spread apart.

"Please!" Robin begged, his face red in humiliation as Red's tongue flicked in his slit.

"Already dripping pre-cum. I knew you were gay." Red smirked. He pressed a kiss to the inside of his thigh before engulfing his leaking cock.

Robin cried out as warm wetness surrounded his dick, a deliciously wonderful tongue slithering against it. It swirled around, poking everywhere and anywhere. His cock pushed even further into Red's throat and his eyes squeezed shut as tears formed at the corners. He writhed helplessly, making little mewling gasping noises at the pleasure that overwhelmed his senses. Was this what a blow job was?

Something burned in the pit of his stomach and he could resist bucking his hips into Red's mouth as the feeling built up inside of him. "R-Red! I'm gonna-Mm! I'm gonna come!" Robin moaned out. His hips bucked wildly and once more, his cock was pushed back into Red's throat. With that, his back arched sharply and his legs spread wide.

"Re-Ah!" Robin cried out wantonly as he came hard down Red's throat. The orgasm hit him like a truck and he had never felt something so powerful in his life. As he came down, he panted and opened his eyes. His lids suddenly felt heavy in his post-orgasm bliss and he hardly even acknowledged Red pulling away from his softening penis and taping him up in his night diaper.

"It's a good thing you're so small. Then I can fit all of you in my mouth." Red grinned, making Robin blush even more than he already was.

"I am  _not_ small!" Robin protested furiously.

"Five inches at most." Red stated as he snapped on the diaper cover.

Robin scowled at him hatefully. "You're such an asshole."

"Hey, is that any way to talk to the man who just gave you your first blow job, no, first orgasm ever?" Red teased.

"You're disgusting." Robin muttered as he tugged his pants back on and crawled to the top of his bed.

"Just admit it. You like it." Red frowned. "I don't even think gay guys get that turned on by blow jobs."

"Alright! Just shut up!" Robin snapped.

"Alright what? That you like boys? You like cock?" Red grinned. "Just shake or nod."

Closing his eyes, the teen sighed loudly and nodded, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"That's what I thought." Red chuckled.

"Can I  _please_ go to bed now?" Robin huffed. He pulled the covers over himself and turned out the light.

"Yea, yea." Red smirked, getting into bed himself. Once the light was out, he rolled over and shut his eyes. "Night faggot."

 


	10. Chapter 10

The next day, Robin kept his distance from Red, blushing shyly and averting his gaze every time the man looked at him. He had pointedly worn a pull-up, even though Slade had forbidden it since the Xenothium incident. Red would usually keep him in a regular diaper for the whole day without much protest from the teen. He found it charming at first, but after a few hours of Robin skittering around nervously at his presence, he decided that it was about to time to put a stop to it.

"Will you cut that out?" Red sighed, his eyes never leaving the television screen. "You're acting like a little girl who just got her first kiss." He paused and smirked. "Oh wait."

"Shut up!" Robin scowled. Blushing furiously, he chucked a pillow at the man but Red easily dodged it.

"Is that what this is about? You're embarrassed?" Red rolled his eyes in irritation but couldn't resist finding it amusing and cute.

"No!" Robin huffed defensively, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Awww, is Robby feeling shy? Did the widdle baby just get his fiwst weal kiss?" Red crooned, crawling across the couch to him and seizing him in a tight cuddle. He ignored Robin's shouts of protest as he pressed kisses to the boy's cheeks. "So cute!"

"Enough!" Robin snapped, shoving him away. "What you did was rape."

"Please, don't act like you didn't love it." Red scoffed and fell back onto the couch to writhe around dramatically. "Ah! Red! I-I'm comiiiinnggggggg!" He moaned highly

Robin flushed angrily and beat him with a pillow. "Cut it out!"

Red sat up on his elbows and grinned. "Too accurate? Come on, Robin, now that we've established your queerness we can finally get down to business."

"Oh?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

Red glanced at the door before getting up and inching closer to Robin. "Well," he began, placing a hand on the boy's thigh, "we can start with this." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to Robin's lips.

Robin squirmed uncomfortably and looked away, his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. He looked around as if hoping that Slade would come in and put a stop to this but the man was nowhere to be found. "You're way too old. I'm only sixteen."

"So?" Red scoffed. "How old do you think I am, thirty? Seven years isn't that much, sweetheart."

"Does underage mean anything to you?" The boy asked. "You could get arrested for what you pulled last night."

"Oh yeah, because I'm so afraid of breaking the law." Red smirked sarcastically. "Face it, baby. You may not like it, but you think I'm hot."

"What? No!" Robin argued quickly.

"Yeah you do." Red chuckled. "You want to be in my bed and I can make you scream sooo much louder." He whispered evilly.

"You're such a pervert!" Robin cried out, pushing on his chest and getting up. "Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I don't have any standards."

"Standards? Look at me. I'm gorgeous." Red replied.

"And narcissistic." Robin added. "Conceited, egotistical, selfish, arrogant…"

"And also caring and nice and protective and loving." Red protested.

"Like when?" Robin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe when you came home after shitting yourself in a dark alley and got a spanking from Slade?" Red answered.

"That was one time." Robin huffed.

"Still means something." Red shrugged.

"Like what?" The teen inquired doubtfully.

"Think about it." Red smiled, closing his eyes confidently. "I've wiped shit off your bare ass and changed your wet diapers but….I still find you extremely sexy."

He got up and left the room, giving Robin his much wanted peace with a satisfied smirk on his face. He had planted the seeds of lust in the hero's head. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait for his precious little diaper boy.

It actually came sooner than he thought.

He was sitting on the bed messing with his gear when Slade burst through the door. The mercenary had Robin thrown over his shoulder and ignored the boy's kicking legs and shouts of protest. To Red's amusement, his pants had been tugged down a little to expose the top half of the his pull-up and the thief immediately knew what had happened.

"It's your responsibility to keep him diapered." Slade told Red as he threw Robin onto the bed. He bounced, making a small sound as he hit the surface and tugged his pants back up.

"Not my fault. How was I supposed to know he was wearing a pull-up? You made the punishment, so you enforce it." Red replied easily.

Slade's eye narrowed warningly. "Just do it."

Before Red could back talk again, the criminal walked out of the room, leaving them alone. "Alright, Robin, assume the position."

After a moment's hesitation, Robin obeyed and despite his embarrassment, he soon found himself spreading his legs so that Red could replace his pull-up with one of those horribly thick pampers. He was immensely relieved that Red remained professional this time with none of the funny business from the night before. The second he felt the tapes being secured, Robin sat up and yanked his pants back on.

Robin took a nap after lunch. He woke up to Red's head between his bare legs and he let out an alarmed cry, scrambling away from him. "What the hell?"

"Aw, you weren't supposed to wake up yet." Red pouted, sitting up and putting the cap back on a permanent marker.

Robin glanced down and was relieved to find that he still wore his diaper. However, a double-take made him realize that somebody had graffiti'd the entire front of the garment. "Seriously?" He asked angrily.

"I was bored." Red shrugged innocently. "Would it kill you to support my creativity once in a while?"

"You want to be creative? Go draw on your own clothes!" Robin snapped.

"Aww, what's the big deal? I'll have to change you anyway." He shrugged. "You already blurred up have of my pictures."

Robin looked down and reddened when he found that a recent wetting had in fact smudged a number of Red's little doodles, making them foggy, incoherent blobs. He looked up Red and scowled hatefully. "Is your life really so sad and empty that you have to find amusement through something as stupid and immature as this?"

"So you don't like my drawings?" Red asked, feigning hurt.

Robin just shook his head in disgust and got up, waddling slightly to his and Red's room so that he could change out of his wet diaper.

Red stood and followed a little ways behind, grinning widely as he stared at Robin's diapered backside which read  _Property of Red_ _._


	11. Chapter 11

"This is completely stupid."

"Oh shut up, you look so cute."

"I look like a fucking idiot!"

"Robin!" Slade warned sharply, making the boy's shoulders slump.

"I just don't see why I can't just sneak in at night a take the stupid documents." Robin scowled.

"Because that old hag hid them somewhere and for once in his life Slade doesn't know where they are." Red replied easily.

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal. Can't you just hack into the computers and get whatever documents you need?" Robin huffed.

"Miss Claudine is a very old-fashioned woman and a very smart one as well. She wouldn't trust a machine to do a man's job." Slade answered.

Robin squirmed uncomfortably and let out a yelp as a pin stuck him in the leg. "Ouch! Red!"

"Hey, maybe if you stopped moving, we wouldn't have this problem." Red scolded lightly as he sewed up the hem of the dress.

After a few quiet weeks of training and little burglaries, Slade had presented Robin with his next big assignment: infiltrating a private boarding school for girls. Robin immediately laughed, thinking it was a joke. He stopped laughing when Slade presented him with a navy uniform and some Mary Janes. Slade hadn't given him the complete story as to why he was sneaking into the school, but he knew it had something to do with a… "disagreement" between Slade and this Miss Claudine character. Now he stood in front of a mirror while Red fixed the hem of his pleated skirt to cover up his padded backside completely without it being too tight.

"How long will I have to stay there?" Robin inquired as he stared at his own pouty reflection in the mirror.

"A month at most." Slade replied as he sorted out papers on the bed.

Hearing that, Robin whirled around, causing Red to lose his spot. "A month?" He cried with wide eyes.

"I hardly doubt that it will take so long. You'll probably find it within a week or two." Slade consoled him. "It'll be simple."

"Totally." Red grinned as he located his stitching once more. "You'll get to pretend to be someone you're not, wear a skirt without being judged, and have sleepovers with your roommates."

"What? What roommates?" The hero asked through gritted teeth. Why did it seem that those two always left out vital pieces of information?

"Each dorm contains space for four girls. There are two bunk beds in each room with open walkways that lead to the next bedroom and so on." Slade cut in.

"So you're saying I have no privacy whatsoever?" Robins snapped. "Do you have Alzheimer's or something?"

"Relax, the whole diaper thing is taken care of." Red shrugged. "Don't even worry about it."

Hearing that, Robin allowed himself to exhale loudly and returned to staring at himself in the mirror.

"We just told the staff that you have a bedwetting problem." Red added.

"What?"

As he followed Red through the polished halls of Miss Claudine's institution, Robin's shoes click-clacked loudly. Every few steps he would tug on the back of his skirt self-consciously to ensure that his pull-up was still concealed. He kept his jacket on despite the warmth of the building. It hung loosely on his small frame, giving his backside a bit more coverage for which he was thankful for. There was a tie secured expertly around his neck and for the first time in his life, he was actually grateful for all of those times Bruce forced him to attend charity balls and press conferences. Red had straightened his hair a bit to get it as long as possible before clipping a navy blue bow in it, as if the skirt wasn't already convincing enough. On his face was small dab of blush, some pale pink lip gloss, and a thin layer of light brown eyeliner to make his eyes pop more than the mascara already did.

"Now remember, your name is Robin Welsche. You're incredibly shy and prefer that your older brother (that's me) do all of the talking." Red whispered as they approached the headmistress's office.

"Oh yeah, like that'll be hard to remember." Robin rolled his eyes.

"And speak a little higher." Red added before opening the door and pushing Robin inside.

"Mister…Welsche?" Miss Claudine greeted them as they took a seat in her office. Robin smoothed out his skirt and took a seat, sighing in relief at the minimal crinkling that resulted from the action. As instructed, he folded his hands in his lap and stared nervously at his feet.

"Yes." Red nodded, dressed nicely in gray business casual attire and black loafers. His hair had been neatly gelled back and a Rolex glittered on his wrist.

"And you are Miss Welsche's brother?" Miss Claudine questioned.

"Yes. Oh, I have all of her papers and transcripts right here." Red added, rising out of his seat so that he could reach far enough to hand her the files which she promptly opened and began to read.

Robin and Red exchanged glances as they sat in silence while Miss Claudine examined each and every paper to the best of her ability. Slade said that all of the documents would appear completely authentic, but he'd also said that the woman was very smart. There were only two ways this day could go.

"I must say your math skills are very impressive, Miss Welsche." The older woman commented. "And it is rare to find a young lady fluent in not only Romani, but French and Spanish as well."

Robin forced himself to blush shyly, picturing that night in his bedroom with Red in his head. "Thank you, ma'am." He peeped softly, his eyes flickering anxiously to her and then back down at his lap. He could feel Red staring at him and bit back a smug smirk.  _Betcha didn't know I was an excellent actor._

"Yes, well I'm sure the rest of the teachers and faculty will be very pleased as well." The headmistress commented. "Now I better give you your schedule for this semester."

"Um, could she also get a map of the school, perhaps? Robin has a tendency to lose her way easily." Red smiled warmly.

"Yes, of course." The woman nodded and gave her requests to the secretary.

"The dormitories are down the hall, up the stairs and to the left." She added.

"Does Robin get a dorm key?" Red questioned.

"No, they aren't necessary. All of the rooms are open to each other." Miss Claudine replied. "Security cameras have been installed to discourage any monkey business."

Robin's ear perked at that. Slade was wrong. This woman wasn't that smart if she was just giving away her security plans on a silver platter.

"Smart idea." Red spoke up, flashing yet another charming smile. He glanced down at his watch. "I must be heading out soon…have an important meeting with the head of my firm."

"You practice law?" Miss Claudine asked, sounding slightly impressed.

"And medicine." Red nodded and for a second, Robin wanted to gag. "I couldn't live my life knowing that I wouldn't have the knowledge and skills to care for my baby sister someday."

Robin rolled his eyes. Seriously Red? This was important business and yet he insisted on being his normal doofus self. "Remus?" He asked almost distastefully. Again, leave it to Red to turn a mission like this into a joke by stealing the name of a Harry Potter character.

"Yes, sister dear?" Red answered, getting way too far into his role.

"I am feeling a bit tired, perhaps we can go to the dormitories now?" Robin asked in a light, raspy voice. He was going to cut Red off before he screwed up the entire plan.

"Oh of course, darling." Red nodded, turning to the older woman. "You must excuse my sister. She has recently recovered from illness that has left her fragile self even weaker."

Robin's fists clenched for a moment. Fragile?

"But of course. My secretary has all of your papers printed out. Stop by her desk on your way out and do have a good day." Miss Claudine nodded.

Once they had gotten a few halls away from the headmistress's office, Robin really dug into him. "What the hell was that?" He hissed, his eyes darting around for any cameras. It was probably smart to stay in character at all times while in or near the building.

"What'd I do wrong?" Red pouted.

"I'm not as fragile as many may assume." Robin sighed in a feathery voice.

"What?" Red asked.

"I simply wish you would put more faith in me, brother. You mustn't always  _watch out for me._ " He emphasized, his eyes moving from a camera in the corner to Red and back again. A look of recognition finally crossed the man's face and he nodded.

"You know I worry about you. Now why don't you find the dorms while I get your luggage?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

After Red brought his things up, he and Robin quickly unpacked all of it before the teen was laid down on the floor for one last diaper change. The bathroom was the only place where they were completely positive contained no surveillance equipment and Robin refused to do it anywhere else.

"Seriously?" Robin scowled as he lied down and hiked up his skirt.

"What?" Red asked innocently. He had grabbed a diaper from their new hiding place in Robin's top drawer and now began to unfold it.

"Slade isn't even here." Robin reminded him. "I can change my own diapers."

"Absolutely not. Slade has a way of finding things out." Red stated with an air of professionalism. A sly grin cracked his façade. "Besides, this might be the last time I see your delicious little cock for a while."

"Little?" Robin snapped indignantly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Aww, how cute. Robby-poo has his teenage pride." Red cooed. His eyes strayed back down to his groin. "All four inches of it."

"Fuck you." The hero hissed. He got up and finished cleaning himself on his own before dropping his skirt. Then he exited the bathroom and made a beeline for his luggage.

"Where do you think you're going?" Red asked as he balled up the wet diaper and hid it in the trash under a few paper towels.

"To get a pull-up. I refuse to wear that thick monstrosity under a flimsy little skirt." Robin called back. He pulled one of the pampers out of a new pack. Turning away from Red, he stepped into the undergarment and tugged it up around his hips. Wearing diapers definitely was not all bad. They were great for restraining and concealing his "boy parts" under the skirt. Dropping his skirt again, Robin turned around. "Okay, bye."

"That's it? No emotional tears or passionate kiss for your handsome and charming lover?" Red pouted.

"You are not my lover, nor are you charming." The teen replied, crossing his arms over his chest in irritation.

Red raised an eyebrow and smirked, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Good luck, birdy." He whispered before getting up and swaggering out of the room.

Rolling his eyes, Robin went over his schedule before checking out the school map he had been given. He crawled to the top of the left bunk bed as to avoid the security camera from viewing the paper and grabbed two pens: one red and one black. With the black he marked up possible hiding places including the headmistress's office, the library, and even the boiler room. Places like classrooms, the gymnasium and the cafeteria were marked off as very unlikely. With red, he marked times when rooms would be empty based on the information that Slade had previously collected. He was halfway through scribbling down the library shifts when he heard the click-clacking of Mary Janes. This was it. He quickly folded up the papers and hopped down from the top bed, tucking them into one of his notebooks just as three girls entered the room. He turned around and painted a nervously shy expression on his face.

"Umm, who are you?" The girl was a bit shorter than Robin with smooth tan skin and pin straight hair that was a mix of blonde and brown streaks. She was in uniform, sans her jacket and her shirt was unbuttoned so that Robin could see the tip of her neon bra. The hem of the top had been pushed up to reveal a strip of skin and thin, protruding hip bones. Robin immediately hated her.

"I…I'm new." Robin mumbled timidly, his eyes darting from her to the other two girls that flanked her sides. He could do this. He'd had plenty of experience with Bruce Wayne acting like the scared, weak little orphan boy. Being a scared, weak little girl couldn't be much harder.

"I think you're in the wrong room then." The girl shrugged. "We already have four people in this room."

Robin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "O-oh!" He said with genuine concern. "I'm sorry. I was just assigned to this room."

"That's okay." The girl replied with a sickly sweet smile.

Robin frowned and glanced over at the dresser. He had already unpacked! And if this wasn't his room, then where was he supposed to go? He decided not to mention this little known fact for now, hoping they wouldn't go looking in any of the drawers and grabbed his schoolbag before shuffling out of the room.

Damn it, Slade. He scowled to himself as he shuffled through the dormitory in search of somebody that could help him. The number of girls was quickly increasing and if he didn't get settled quickly, then he was going to be in a bit of trouble.

"Excuse me?"

Robin turned around to find a girl that looked possibly older than he was. "Yeah?"

"Are you lost or something?" She inquired. "You look kind of confused."

"I just…I was supposed to be in that room over there but there must have been a mistake or something because they already have four people." Robin explained.

The girl gave him an odd look that made him squirm uncomfortably. "No they don't."

Robin looked at her, his eyebrows furrowing. "What?"

"Brianna's room? Yeah, there's only three people."

Robin's eyes narrowed and he nodded. "Thanks." He said before returning to the room. As he passed that lying bitch, she didn't say a word and out of the corner of his eye, the teen noticed her rolling her eyes to her friends as if it was his fault she had lied to him. He immediately recognized the type and his enthusiasm for the mission plummeted.

"Hey, new girl, what's your name again?" One of her little minions asked. This girl was actually quite a bit taller and impossibly skinny with the same straight hair but in piss yellow. Her eyes were caked with black make-up that made her look more like an idiot and less like a sex goddess.

"Robin." He murmured passive aggressively.

"And how old are you supposed to be? Because frankly, you're flat chested and you look like a twelve year old with that pixie cut." The girl who Robin had assumed to be Brianna told him.

He clenched his fists a little behind his back and raised his chin up a little. "I'm sixteen." He said a little tightly.

The bitch raised her eyebrow and turned back to her friends, having grown tired of the "new girl's" presence. Robin took this as a signal to go back to what he had been doing as well. Eyeing the security camera, Robin grabbed his notebook and pens and began to clamber back to the top of the bed.

"Nuh-uh, no way. That's where I sleep." The third girl commented with a rather vitriolic tone. She looked like a carbon copy of her fellow toady but with dark hair that looked tacky with her brown eyebrows and pale face. She twirled the ends of it on her fingers smugly as if she expected everyone to believe that it was natural and not some shit from a bottle.

Frowning, Robin carefully dropped from the top and settled on the bottom bunk. "Sorry." He said remorselessly. It was at that time when Robin decided that if he had to, he would smack these fake, bra-stuffing whores down like the hand of God.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Robin's first job was to make allies with knowledgeable girls that had special privileges: library volunteers, hall monitors, office helpers, etc. Granted, these girls were not the most likeable, but Robin wasn't there to be popular, he was there to infiltrate and steal for a genius mercenary. Fortunately, befriending the friendless was actually not that hard. The fact was that he made a fairly cute girl and these teens looked like a group of Full House rejects. Their frizzy hair, acne covered faces, and desperate smiles pushed away just about everyone. Everyone, that is, except Robin.

"I'm Robin." He smiled, holding out his hand to shake.

"Kelsie."

They stood in the back of the library, hidden behind rows and rows of shelves. Robin walked along with her as she moved books from her cart back onto the shelves. As soon as he'd spotted her, Robin knew that this was the girl he was looking for. A girl without a single confident bone in her body that could be trusted with a key to the library risk-free.

"Want some help?"

Kelsie stopped and peered at him through her oval shaped glasses as if stumped as to why anybody would want to help her with anything. "Why?"

Robin shrugged. "Just looks like you have a lot of books. I'm done with my homework and I really don't want to go back to my room yet."

"Oh, yeah a couple of girls in my biology class were talking about that." She mumbled. "Brianna is so mean."

Robin nodded in agreement. In the couple of days he'd been there he had already befriended the attendance collector, two hall monitors, and a secretary's assistance. Ignoring their leech-like or know-it-all personalities, Robin would soon have access to not only the main office, but the library as well. And on that note, there was that creepy janitor that had said hello to him twice in one morning…

"So why do you help out in the library?" Robin inquired as he placed another book on the shelf. A trickling warmth spread between his legs and he made a small face.

"Oh well, I just like hanging out in the library and sometimes I get a later curfew." Kelsie shrugged. "And there's this secret room in the back where I just like to do my work in peace and quiet."

"I know what you mean. Brianna is constantly talking and blasting that annoying music of hers." Robin sighed. He looked up. "Maybe we should study together. I've seen you in some of my classes."

"Um, yea, okay. Where?" The girl nodded.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. In the dorms…or here? Maybe in that place you were telling me about?" Robin shrugged. His eyes flittered up to her, worried he had been too pushy and obvious.

"Uh, sure." The girl shrugged. "I'm free at five."

Robin beamed. "Perfect." He stuck around a little longer so appear sincere before excusing himself. He would have stayed longer, but his pull-up was getting pretty uncomfortable and the last thing he needed was a leak.

Gripping his bag tightly, Robin scurried to the nearest ladies room and locked himself in a stall. He listened closely for the sound of anyone else and once he was absolutely positive that he was alone, he hiked up his skirt and yanked down his pull-up. Once he had stepped out of the wet garment, he propped it on the back of the toilet and dug through his bag for wipes and a fresh pampers. He made quick work of cleaning himself up and once he was fresh, clean, and recovered by his skirt, he stepped out of the stall and tossed his wet diaper and the soiled wipes into the trash, seeing as the "feminine hygiene" bins weren't big enough to conceal it well. Then he raced to wash his hands and covered the evidence with a pile of paper towels.

"So you said you weren't very good at math?"

Kelsie and Robin sat in the private room in the back of the library. He was disappointed to find that it simply an old storage room that had been cleared out except for a few aging beanbag chairs (from the sixties no doubt) and a table. Regardless, Robin couldn't just abandon her and sat through an hour long study session until dinner. It mostly consisted of Robin explaining algebra to Kelsie and once the meal bell rang, they both packed up their things and headed down to the dining hall where they had dinner together.

Afterwards, Robin excused himself and traveled back to his dorm for a shower before Brianna and her fan club decided to hog it for the entire night. That girl…with the stuff he had to put up with, Slade shouldn't ever scold him for not following orders ever again.

Robin stepped out of the shower and was just unfolding his night time diaper when a loud banging on the door made him jump in surprise, the white material falling to his feet. Wrapping a towel around his entire torso, he picked up the diaper and stared at the locked door.

"Hurry up! I have things to do in there!" Brianna shrieked.

Robin rolled his eyes and didn't respond to her overreacting. What did she really have to do? Peel off that Halloween mask she called a face? Glaring at the door, Robin dropped his towel and lied down on the floor, powdering and taping up his diaper securely. It was odd, but in the few weeks that Red was changing him, his technique had actually gotten a bit clumsy and awkward. He stood up and moved a little to make sure it was secure before slipping into the tacky pink pajamas that Slade had packed him. Gathering his things and skillfully wrapping his baby powder in his dirty clothes, he flipped on the bathroom fan to drown out the crinkling of his diaper. Brianna eyed him with an annoyed scowl and he held his breath until he had slipped past her and into bed.

"Could you be any slower? What could you possibly be doing in there? Waiting for your boobs to grow?" Brianna asked snarkily, eliciting a round of giggles from her friends.

Robin's jaw tightened but he remained silent. He didn't want to blow this. Instead he took a deep breath, tugged the covers over his head and closed his eyes.

However, if this didn't stop, Robin would have only two options: tell a teacher or slap a bitch. Unfortunately, he knew that hitting a girl with no strength or power over him of any kind was immoral and it would most likely go down to tattling.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Robin woke up before sunrise the next morning and snuck into the bathroom to change his diaper, put on his uniform and make-up, and straighten his hair. Once he was ready for school, he stuffed a few more pull-ups into his bag and slipped out of the room, sneaking down the hallway. The lights, which were set on a timer as Robin had learned, were still off. Being a creature of the night, that was no problem for him and he slid through each hallway until he had arrived at the door of the main office. He fished through his bag for a flashlight and the key to the office, which he had pickpocketed from Denice, a mousy looking girl who worked as a secretary's assistant after school. She had been much too snarky and bossy to approach so instead, Robin had to fake tripping into her and plucked the key out of the right pocket of her jacket.

Robin stuck the key in the lock and fiddled it for a few seconds before hearing a satisfactory click as he turned the key. Being as quiet as possible, he opened the door, removed the key and slung his bag over his shoulder as he entered, shutting and locking the door behind him. He decided not to turn on the light, knowing that doing so would light up the whole hallway and it would be completely obvious to any passersby that he was in there.

He walked in and hesitated, trying to imagine where these documents might be. The first choice was blatantly the headmistress's office so he walked over and jiggled the knob. As expected, it was locked and this door required a separate key. Robin had expected this so he pulled a lock pick out of the pocket of his jacket and fiddled with the lock until that too clicked. He entered, feeling like he was stepping into a lion's den and looked around.

Keeping the flash light at eye level, Robin shuffled across the carpeted floor. He took a seat in Miss Claudine's chair and eyed the drawers. He tested each one and when they all opened easily, he decided to look elsewhere. Documents this important would need to be kept safely locked away. Of course, there could be a secret compartment in her desk… Robin knocked on the wood of the desk, rapping on the top, the sides, in between drawers and underneath but the wood sounded solid all around.

He turned around and began to rummage through the bookshelves next. Most of the books were codes of conduct, dictionaries, old yearbooks, and a collection of encyclopedias. He paused at these and peered at them with interest. In many cases with Batman, important computer chips and documents had been stashed away in hollowed out books. The only question was, which book was it in?

He decided to start with S, seeing that she had made the deal originally with Slade. He selected the book and flipped through it, but everything checked out. He tried W next for weaponry, but again, nothing. After L for laser and G for girls, Robin was ready to give up. Finally he decided to just pull out each book a squeeze the front and back together to check for hollowness.

He was on N. Pressing hard on it, the cover caved noticeably and Robin's heart soared. He tugged it out but just as he was about to open it, he heard the lock on the office door jiggle. Panicking, he shoved the book in his bag and rushed around, trying to think of an alibi. His eyes drifted over to the file cabinet containing personal files on all the girls in the school (including him) and nearly ripped the drawer open. The door opened and the light flicked on, making him flinch at the spark in his chest.

"Young lady!"

Robin bit his lip and turned around, nervously looking up at Miss Claudine who towered over him like a large, frightening Grim Reaper. He squirmed under her livid gaze and his eyes flickered around, unable to make eye contact.

"Would you care to explain what you are doing in my office without permission or invitation?" She spat.

"I…" Robin mumbled, bringing his hands behind his back in an apologetic stance.

"Well? Come on, spit it out!"

"I was looking for something." The boy peeped, staring meekly at the floor.

"Oh? And what exactly would that be?" She asked impatiently.

"A file on my roommate." Robin whimpered. He knew it was supposed to be acting, but he couldn't help feeling rather afraid of what she might do to him.

"And why would you need something like that?" Miss Claudine questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know."

"Are you sure? Tell me the truth now or the consequence will be much worse." Miss Claudine warned.

"I just wanted to…she's just….so mean to me and I…" Robin squeaked.

"So you tried to get revenge in form of breaching student confidentiality?"

Robin nodded, casting his eyes downward in shame. Relief washed through him however. She suspected nothing. Detention or expulsion or whatever would be his consequence and then he'd sneak out of the school in the middle of the night. Piece a cake. "Wh-what are y-you gonna do with m-me?" He whimpered, his lip wobbling.

"I don't know if you've heard, Miss Welsche, but I am a very traditional woman." Miss Claudine stated as she made her way over to the filing cabinet and pushed it shut.

Robin frowned in confusion, not understanding. He watched as she stepped around her desk and over to the coat stand in the corner. Leaning against the wall was a smooth black cane that Robin guessed was made from some sort of wood. She picked it up and returned to the guest, running her fingertips over the glossy black finish.

"Have you ever been caned before, Miss Welsche?" She wondered aloud.

Robin stared at the object in horror, feeling like he was gazing into his own death. He slowly shook his head and his hands began to quiver for real.

"Well, I usually give five licks as punishment for single wrongdoing. Let's see how many rules you have broken, shall we?" Miss Claudine walked around the desk until she was standing in front of the shorter teen again. "Leaving dorms before the bell, breaking into the administrative office, breaking into my office, and non-consensually breaching student confidentiality. That's one, two, three, four…" She sighed. "How many licks does that earn you?"

"T-twenty." Robin stuttered. His stomach was starting churn at the idea of that cane hitting him. If Slade's spanking was bad, he didn't even want to think about what an angry woman with a wooden cane could do.

"Correct. Now Robin, I will kindly ask you to drop your underpants, bend over the desk, and flip up your skirt." She stated in a calm, almost casual tone.

That's when Robin's stomach completely plummeted into his ass. How the hell was he going to get through this? Not only would it hurt immensely, but there were a few things that Miss Claudine was sure to notice. The pressure increased as the headmistress's eyes burned into him, branding his face with a stern and impatient glare.

"Robin Welsche, I'm waiting." Miss Claudine snipped.

Swallowing hard, Robin stepped up to the desk and bent himself over it, ignoring the other two instructions and praying that she wouldn't notice.

"I would advise you to obey my commands, Miss Welsche." The woman threatened. "I am not against increasing your punishment and you are already on very thin ice."

Robin blushed furiously and didn't reply, burying his face in his hands.

"If you make me do it for you, there will be additional consequences." She said sharply, but Robin still couldn't bring himself to expose himself in such a humiliating and dangerous way.

There came no other replies. Just complete silence. For a moment, he found himself relaxing but he tensed up again when the back of his skirt was suddenly flipped up to expose his pamper-clad backside. His face burned in embarrassment and he could just picture Miss Claudine's face as he felt her fingernails running down the middle and tracing the teddy bear pattern. She pressed her fingers flat against the crotch and the wet material squished against his skin. Robin wallowed in immense mortification, wishing that a black hole would swallow him up forever. There was absolutely no way this could get any worse.

That is, until he felt her fingers slip under the waistband of his pull-up and tug it down over the curve of his ass, stopping at his thighs.

"This behavior is absolutely childish." Miss Claudine scolded. "But I should have expected such. You're wearing a baby's uniform. Your diaper is already wet but I assume that you can act like a big girl just once and refrain from having an accident."

Her harsh words alone nearly brought tears to Robin's eyes but he fought back against them. Miss Claudine was wrong. He was not a baby. He was not a victim. He was a hero and even in the most compromising of situations he would act like it.

"I am going to start now." She told him.

Robin gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut as the cane came down on his backside and let out a squeal of utter pain. It stung like a bitch and after two more whacks, he found himself stomping his feet in pain. Tears streamed from his eyes as the cane struck down four, five, six times. Robin screamed in agony, nearly fainting when she hit the same spot three times. He kept counting even when he saw stars and red and black and flashing lights because it hurt so badly on the soft skin of his bottom. He bawled like a baby and when Miss Claudine reached twenty, she set her cane on the desk in front of him. Robin sobbed and began to stand up, but a firm hand on his back kept him down.

"I'm not done yet, Miss Welsche." She stated. "I warned you that if I had to bare you myself there would be further consequences. Now I am going to spank you ten times with my hand and I want you to count. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes." Robin hiccupped, tears leaking quickly from his eyes.

"Yes what?"

"Y-es, M-Miss C-Claud-d-dine."

"Very good." She smiled grimly and brought her hand up before smacking her hand against the angry red streaks that already littered his ass.

"One, M-Miss C-Claudine."

SMACK!

"T-two, Miss Claud-dine."

SMACK!

"Thre-ee, Miss Clau-audine."

And so on until the pain became so unbearable that all Robin could do was cough out a load of gibberish in between bawls. Miss Claudine stopped at eight and waited patiently for him to calm down before continuing.

"E-eayy, MisKudeen!"

Thankfully, she allowed this and returned the cane to its spot in the corner while Robin's body wracked with sobs on her desk. She returned to his side and tugged the soggy pull-up back over his fiery, blazing bottom, eliciting shrieks of pain. She lowered his skirt as well and took a seat at her desk. "You are dismissed, Miss Welsche."

Sniffling and blubbering, Robin forced himself to his feet and slowly shuffled over to his bag. He picked it up and slowly made his way out of her office.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Red was still asleep when the phone rang in the lair. He ignored it, expecting Slade to answer the call but when the piercing cry did not cease, he rolled out of bed with a loud groan and clumsily shuffled to the lair. Feeling around in the dark, he grabbed the phone and pressed talk. "Hello?" He murmured.

"You n-need to c-come g-g-get me right n-now!" A voice sobbed over the phone.

"What? Robin?" Red frowned.

"I got it, okay! J-just p-please get m-me. I –w-want t-t-to leav-ve!"

Completely puzzled but much more awake, Red nodded. "Alright, I'm coming. Pack up your stuff and I'll be right over."

"Who is it?" Slade asked from the doorway as Red hung up the phone.

"It was Robin. He wants me to come get him. He sounded really upset. He was crying." Red replied.

"Did he find the documents?" Slade inquired.

"I…I think so. He said something about having it, I think." Red shrugged. "But he didn't tell me what happened. He just really wants to get out."

"Very well. I'm going to check the security system, you go get Robin." Slade nodded.

Robin was waiting outside with his schoolbag when Red showed up in the car. He was still in his pajamas, his eyes blinking tiredly as he unlocked the door for Robin. After throwing his bag in the back seat, he sat down in the front, letting out a pained cry while fresh tears joined the old ones.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Red frowned, genuinely concerned.

"Just take me home!" Robin sobbed. "I'm wet and tired and it hurts so bad!"

Red's eyes widened in surprise at the outburst and nodded, knowing better than to ask questions. The ride home was fairly uncomfortable with the only sound being the sobs that ripped from the younger boy's throat.

When they got back to the lair, Robin limped inside with his tears still going strong. Slade sat in front of his computer, waiting for the two boys to return. His eye landed on Robin and walked over. "Go to the bedroom and lie down on your stomach."

Terrified at what was implied in that statement, Robin burst into a new round of tears that overwhelmed him as he attached himself to Red and buried his face in the man's chest. "No, no, no, I'm sorry!" He wept, shaking his head.

"Calm down right now." Slade ordered sternly. "You are not being punished. Red, escort him to the bedroom and remove his clothes."

Giving him a skeptical look, the thief nodded and wrapped his arms around the teenager, leading him down the hallway while Slade made a stop in the bathroom for Neosporin and aloe. He then entered Red's room and frowned deeply behind his mask at the sight of Robin's abused backside. Red looked horrified and enraged, holding Robin's hand tightly as the boy cried into a pillow.

"Red, apply these to his backside." He instructed, passing the tubes of ointment to him. "And Robin, where are the documents?"

"My bag." Robin hiccupped, his voice raspy and raw.

He listened to Slade leave the room and squeezed his eyes shut as his hips were lifted. He felt Red slide a diaper under his hips in case of an accident. Next, cold fingers stung his backside and he let out a cry of pain as the ointment was rubbed gently into his skin. Red leaned down and blew softly on the wounds to soothe the sting. Robin hiccupped again, his body shuddering. The diaper beneath him began to grow sodden and yellow with urine as his muscles tensed and relaxed. Red chose to ignore this for now and focused on the medication.

"Alright, are you ready for a diaper?" Red asked softly, when Robin shook his head, he bit his lip and went over to the closet. Ripping open a new pack, he selected a single diaper and began to unfold it. "These are really soft, baby. It won't hurt that much." He carefully cleaned up Robin's groin and coated the diaper in powder. Then he taped him up in the diaper once Robin was on his back. "There, all better." He soothed, leaning down and kissing Robin's cheek.

His skin felt hot, so Red decided to leave the boy naked and scooped him up bridal style to carry him to the lair. The ginger glanced over at Slade, who was staring up at the large computer screen. After setting Robin on the couch, he ventured over and gasped. "Is this…?"

"Yes." Slade nodded as he watched her beat him repeatedly with that long, tenuous cane. The sobs were just as loud as they were in real life.

"That fucking bitch." Red growled, his fists tightening.

"Stop."

"I'm gonna fucking bash her face in!"

"I said stop. There's nothing you can do so get your anger under control and take care of Robin." Slade ordered.

Red took a few angry breaths before loosening his fist and turning back to Robin, who was lying on his stomach and wiping his eyes. He walked over to the couch and carefully lifted Robin's head, settling it in his lap. He flicked on the television to a random Lifetime movie and began to slowly stroke his arm. His second hand found its way into Robin's inky mess of hair, slowly massaging his scalp until he saw the boy's eyes close.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Robin kept to himself for a while after the prep school affair. He spent the week brooding in embarrassment and resentment towards Slade who had told him to stop being a baby about it and be glad he wasn't caught. Red was a bit more sympathetic and tried cheering up Robin with his favorite foods, but they must have differing taste buds because the teen didn't appreciate the gesture at all. For the most part he devoted his time to kicking the crap out of Slade's punching bags and moping around on the couch in an oversized shirt.

On the fifth day, Red had enough of this and seeing as how Slade was too occupied with his precious nuclear technology to acknowledge the issue, he decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"Alright, that's enough." He announced. The red placed his hands on his hips in a power stance and stared down at the teen. His shirt was raised ever so slightly, just enough to peek at his puffy, padded crotch at just the right angle. And of course he was wet, the lazy ass.

"What." Robin murmured, keeping his eyes trained on the television screen.

"Are you going to spend the rest of your life pouting? I mean the welts went away days ago." Red said. "You need to move on."

Robin scowled at him. "Leave me alone."

"I've been doing that for the past week, but obviously that isn't working so we're going to try something else." The thief declared before grabbing Robin and throwing him over his shoulder. "And we're going to start with a change." He ignored Robin's struggling and rolled his eyes. "Honestly babe, you're not a toddler, don't make me have to start checking to see if you've soiled yourself."

Blushing indignantly, Robin beat on his back furiously. "I'm not your  _babe_ , asshole!" A slap to his bottom shut him up for a second, but the second he was dropped on the bed, Robin's spitfire attitude had returned. He quickly scrambled to his knees in front of Red. "What do you-

" _I'm_ doing my job." Red cut him off as he pressed his palm to Robin's face and shoved him back down onto the comforter. He rolled out the waterproof changing mat and grabbed Robin's ankles to unceremoniously yank him on top of it. "And I would appreciate if you let me do it."

"Fucking dick." Robin grumbled as Red reached for the tapes of his wet diaper. "I'll do it myself."

"Nope." Red shrugged.

"Yes." Robin decided, slapping the older man's hands away. He started to clamber up again, but he didn't get very far at all. "God! Why do you have to be such an asshole?"

"Stop calling me names."

"Or what, you gonna tell on me?"

"I'll start calling you names, and you'll regret it."

"I don't believe you."

Red smirked and looked at him evilly. "Try me."

Robin glared at him hatefully. "Whatever…bastard."

Red chuckled and shrugged. In less than a second he had Robin on his back, his ankles up in the air in the man's tight grip. "Oh baby, look at that diapey!" He crooned.

At the condescending tone, Robin halted and stared at him. "What was that?"

"Did my baby bird make pee pees in his nappy wappy?"

Robin squirmed uncomfortably. "Don't…don't do that. I don't like that."

Smirking maliciously, Red just ignored him. "Let's get you all cleaned up, little boy." He cooed, untaping the diaper and grabbing a few wipes. "There," he smiled as he cleaned off his backside, "now baby's bottom is nice a clean."

"Cut that out! You sound fucking ridiculous!" Robin snapped, getting progressively embarrassed.

Red glanced up at his reddening face and chuckled, deciding to take pity on the boy. He'd only do it one more time…

"Don't cry, baby, let's just clean up your teeny tiny weewee…

* * *

 

"Would one of your like to explain what happened?" Slade inquired testily. He was not at all happy at being pulled away from his precious blueprints, especially not for something as immature as this. Robin sat on the bed in a roughly taped diaper. He had an angry pink staining his face as he shot daggers at Red, who was holding another clean diaper to his bleeding nose.

"No." Robin said evenly. Red wanted to protest that he would very much like to explain why the little brat had felt the need to break his fucking nose, but he could tell that if he didn't want any other injuries, it would be wise to keep his mouth shut.

"Obviously something happened." Slade sighed impatiently. He glanced at Robin and crossed his arms. "You can't still be pouting over what happened with Miss Claudine." When he received silence, he walked over and roughly grabbed Robin's jaw in his hand, forcing him to meet his gaze. Red took a step forward to referee. Robin could give him a thousand bloody noses but he'd still never let anybody harm the boy in his presence.

"It's your fault it happened in the first place." Robin spat hatefully.

"Oh grow up, Robin. You deserved it for getting caught. I thought you were a top-notch hero." Slade replied. "I must say that I am quite disappointed. Now stop acting like a baby."

Robin glared at him steadily and both men knew that he was holding back tears of humiliation and anger. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that he was incontinent and it wasn't fair that he had to be Slade's minion against his will. None of it was fair but life isn't fair and Robin knew that even if he didn't want to, he had to accept that.

"Stop it. If you keep this up, I will make Claudine's caning seem like a friendly tap." He threatened before standing up straight and glancing at Red. "Fix the damn diaper." He muttered as he left.

Once Red's nose had stopped bleeding and Robin's diaper had been fixed, the teen went right back to moping on the couch. He lied on his stomach, his face turned towards the television as he stared blankly at some stupid crime show that he was hardly able to follow. Then without warning, a what felt like three tons pressed down on his back, forcing a squawking sound from his lungs.

"Hey!" He cried out.

"Sorry." Red laughed, quickly situating them so that he lied on his back with Robin face down on his stomach. He snaked his hands up around the boy's waist so that he couldn't move and smiled innocently. "How's it going?"

Unamused, Robin scowled at him. "Leave me alone."

"Why?" Red asked. "I thought we could pout together."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, I realized that even though you nearly broke my nose, I probably deserved it for teasing you, so I'm gonna make it up. You wanna be a lazy couch potato then I'll support you." Red smiled, feeling proud of himself for thinking of the smooth reply.

Robin just rolled his eyes in annoyance but Red noticed smugly that his protests had ceased. He took this as an okay to start rubbing his back. When Robin didn't argue about  _that_ he casually slipped his hand down to massage Robin's backside through the diaper. He heard the boy inhale deeply and smirked, continuing his actions with hopes of getting Robin hard. Red kept rubbing, kissing his cheek gently. He kept it up for five, six, seven, more minutes and frowned when he realized Robin wasn't getting aroused at all. In fact…

The thief glanced over at his young charge's face to find him fast asleep.

 


	17. Chapter 17

"So let me ask you something." Red stated as he and Robin sat at the kitchen table.

They were not joined by Slade, who had gotten up early that morning to prepare Robin for his next assignment. Having had a late start, both boys weren't even dressed. Red was shirtless, clad in nothing but boxers and Robin's wrinkled, oversized t-shirt did little to cover up the puffed night diaper that squished between his tiny legs. Both looked groggy and not at all happy at being forced to get up.

"What?" Robin murmured as he played with his Fruity Pebbles.

"Do you ever get off on wearing diapers?" The thief asked.

"Excuse me?" Robin frowned, dropping his spoon with an alarming clang.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that, but you know…" Red shrugged.

"No. I don't know." Robin snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Well…your diapers, they just seem like they'd have good friction for…stuff like that." Red replied.

"Oh shut up. Just because you're a pervert, doesn't mean everybody else is too." The teen huffed.

"Jeez, it was just a simple question." Red said defensively, making Robin roll his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm getting dressed." He said, hopping down from the chair and heading towards the hall.

"What about your cereal?" Red asked, unable to hold back a smile at Robin's adorably slight diaper waddle.

"Shove it up your ass." Robin answered crankily.

"Ouch." Red hissed as he followed after him. "No need to be harsh."

"Just get me out of this stupid thing." Robin replied as he flopped down onto the bed and spread his legs.

Red didn't reply, not wanting to piss him off even further and grabbed a diaper off of the dresser top. He made quick work of switching the wet diaper with a clean one and offering his younger counterpart a hand. He pulled him upright. "Okay. Go get dressed."

The two boys stood in silence, yanking up sweatpants and tugging down t-shirts, prepared for a relaxing day in. Robin was halfway through brushing his hair when Slade's shadow created darkness in the room that had not been present before. "Get undressed." He told Robin. "I've got a new task for you."

"What?" Red whined. "We were gonna hang!"

"You can 'hang' later." Slade said, watching as Robin reluctantly dropped his pants.

"What is it this time?" The teen grumbled. "You gonna let the mafia cut my fingers off with hedge clippers?"

"Of course not." Slade replied. "I'm selling you in a sex ring."

"What?" Red snapped before Robin even had a chance. "Is that helmet cutting off the oxygen to your brain?"

"The man buying you is an important figure in our country's national defense bureau." Slade explained as he gestured for the both of them to follow him to his computer room. Leaving Robin standing without pants in the middle of the room, he leaned over and pulled up a profile of a very sleazy looking man that made both boys recoil. His greasy gray hair was combed over his obvious bald spot and he was shaped like a potato, his skin shining with sweat.

"Oh dear lord." Robin grimaced.

"Paul Heiman, employed in the National Defense Bureau as a rat for the upper authorities. " Slade started. "However, in the underground he goes by the alias Adrian Sheridan."

"And?"

"And Robin is going home with him tonight." Slade continued. "You see, Paul Heiman is very particular with his slaves. He has rather peculiar taste."

"What? Whiny teenagers who don't share the remote?" Red asked, but he was completely ignored by the others.

"Well what is it?" Robin asked impatiently.

Slade sighed. "I believe a 'diaper fetish' is pretty self-explanatory."

The room went silent. Robin's mouth hung open in disbelief and when Red began to laugh, his face started to heat up. "You…you can't be serious!"

"Young, small, delicate features, large eyes and of course the obvious trait…there is absolutely no way Heiman would pass you up." Slade replied.

"You're disgusting!" Robin snapped, taking a step back. "Fuck you if you think I'd let that old creep touch me!"

"Please calm down, Robin. All I'm requesting you do is drug him." Slade replied. "Red will be accompanying you on this trip as well."

"What?" Red whined. "Why me?"

"Heiman is a paranoid politician and he should be. Not only does he carry classified government information in a briefcase everywhere he goes, but he has at least four body guards that guard his room at all times." Slade expanded. "Participating in slave trade is very risky."

"So what, I make sure the guards don't interfere?" Red questioned.

"No. When Heiman purchases Robin, he'll most likely take him to a motel in the same part of town. You're going to find a way into the room and wait on the roof until Robin sends you a signal. Find the briefcase and get out of there undetected. Leave no trace of your presence." The mercenary replied. "Robin, you'll have the drugs on you. Simply slip it into a drink and knock him out."

Robin was still scowling. "How do I know he won't try to do something?"

"Oh I don't doubt he will. However, I do recall you being the boy wonder and Jump's mighty protector so I have faith in your abilities." Slade retorted.

"Ouch, he got you." Red grinned. "So I'll be in uniform, what's Robin wearing?"

* * *

"You're insane if you think I'm wearing that!" Robin spat. He glared at Red, who seemed to be having some difficulty breathing. "Will you shut it? I'm going to kick you in the face in a sec!"

"We want to attract his attention." Slade replied, holding up the sky blue baby doll dressed that was the perfect size for a certain little raven in the room. If the petticoats and ribbons weren't bad enough, it was barely short enough to cover his diaper and it had matching booties.

"The school uniform was one thing but this is just…ridiculous." Robin hissed.

"It's a sure way to trap Heiman's interest." Slade told him.

"Then you wear it!" Robin retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Slade shot him a warning glance. "I could just sell you and not let Red come get you after." He threatened. "Or maybe I'll just spank the skin off your ass before you leave."

Robin recognized the seriousness in Slade's tone and stiffened, realizing that he'd gone too far with his attitude. Redirecting his loathing at the floor, he shifted in his spot and said nothing more.

"That's what I thought." Slade nodded, throwing the dress at him. "Get dressed."

Robin was steaming. When Slade had brushed off Red's question that morning he had figured it would be something embarrassing, but not like this! He was beginning to wonder if these missions were real or if Slade was just yet another pervy old man with a thing for young boys in skirts.

Across the room, Red slipped his arms into the sleeves of his,  _Robin's_ suit and turned to look over Robin. "Hurry up and put that on. There's still something I have to do before we go."

Robin glared at him as he removed his shirt. "Please don't tell me you're enjoying this." He growled.

"Not at all." Red shrugged as Robin yanked the stupid baby dress over his head. It was made out of some silky, smooth fabric and he had been correct: the hem only reached the halfway point of his diaper. His crotch and backside were completely visible.

"Okay, I lied." Red stated when he turned around and caught a glimpse of Robin, his smile getting wider. "You look so cute!"

"Ugh, you're gross!" Robin grouched, shoving him away when the boy charged over for a hug.

"Geez! Who put itching powder in your diaper?" Red pouted.

"Just shut up." The teen replied crankily. "You're not the one getting sold in the sex ring dressed as a giant baby. And not even a boy! Why am I dressed as a girl?"

"Because with all of that bitching you're doing, it suits you." Red answered. "Now stop whining and lie down."

Robin sighed loudly and dropped himself onto the bed, staring at the ceiling until Red awkwardly cleared his throat. "Actually…I need you on your stomach."

"What? Why?" Robin asked.

"Well…Slade doesn't want to risk you uh, you know…messing your diaper." Red said uncomfortably. "He wants you to wear this."

Robin's face flushed when the thief presented him with a silicone object that looked like a pointy egg mounted on a flat platform. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's…a-a butt plug." Red admitted, his face going red to match Robin's.

"You've got to be kidding me." Robin gaped. "How the fuck does Slade expect  _that_ to fit inside me?"

"With a helluva lot of lube." Red replied.

Robin shook his head. "There is no way. That monstrosity isn't going anywhere but the trash."

"He'll know." Red reminded him. "And he might even spank you."

Robin but his lip and looked at the thing, his thigh muscles clenching and unclenching nervously. Red noticed and took pity on him. "I promise it's not so bad. I'll just prep you first." By now the poor teen's face was entirely crimson and he silently shook his head. "Okay, well here are your choices. One, you can let me prep you and do it gently, or two, you can have Slade paddle you and then shove it in."

Robin nearly hid his face in embarrassment. "Do I really have to do this?"

"Afraid so, diaper boy." Red sighed in an effort to lighten the mood but it seemed as though Robin was a little too nervous for jokes at the moment. "Hey, don't worry. I'm an expert at this."

Finally Robin relented so Red rolled him over and propped his hips on a pillow before tugging the back of his diaper down. Red coated his entire right hand in lubricant and watched Robin's entire body flush as he spread the boy's cheeks apart. "Just relax, you'll be fine." He hummed. Ever so slowly, he inserted his first finger past the muscle guarding his entrance with surprising ease. Robin let out an uncomfortable whimper so he brought his clean hand up to soothingly rub his thigh as he continued.

"You're doing really good, babe. Just breathe and relax." Red murmured as he moved to insert his second finger. This time Robin jerked and Red had to hold his lower back down to keep him steady. He slowly began to pump the two digits in and out and did everything he could to suppress the boner that was threatening to pop in his tights. Robin's ass was great on a normal day but now with his fingers inside of him, engulfed by the tight warmth…that was heaven. He imagined shoving his dick inside that puckered entrance instead and he felt all of the blood in his body head south.

Red snapped from his daydream and scolded himself for wanting to take advantage of Robin when he was this uncomfortable. "Umm, okay, I'm putting another one in now." He warned as he added his ring finger to the group. This time Robin whimpered and squirmed, grabbing at the sheets.

"It burns." He whimpered, his ass shaking slightly.

"I know, but it'll go away, just stay relaxed." Red shushed him. This time he didn't say a word as he added his fourth finger and moved them in and out. He pulled them all out and inspected his work. Still pretty tight, but it would have to do. Slade would be coming soon to drive them to the trade center. He stood up straight and grabbed the plug, slicking it up thoroughly with lubricant. Just about half of the bottle was used up by the time he was finished, but he knew that the easier he made this for Robin, the better they would both feel.

"Ready?" He asked, spreading the teen's pale cheeks and lining the plug up with his entrance.

"No." Robin whimpered, clinging to the sheets. "But do it anyway."

Red exhaled and proceeded to slowly force the silicone in, eliciting pained hisses and groans of discomfort from Robin. "I'm really sorry." He winced as he reached the widest part of the plug and shoved it in.

Robin cried out in pain and went completely still, feeling like he had just been torn apart. He couldn't bring himself to move and he didn't know what to do, never having experienced such an intense internal burning before. A few tears escaped his eyes and Red whined apologetically.

"I know it hurts, but it'll go away soon enough." Red promised, gently rolling him off of the wet diaper and onto his back. He pushed the baby dress up a bit more and grabbed the diaper Slade had left him. "Now remember that the packet is right in the waistband. All you've got to do is rip it a little." Red told him. Once he's out signal me with your bow."

"What bow?" Robin whimpered as he was wiped and diapered. His legs were pushed apart once more by the fluff and he hissed at the movement.

"Oh, I guess Slade's still got it. There's a signaling device in one of the loops, just press it to call me." Red replied. "There. How do you feel?"

"Full." Robin groaned. "Like I'm shitting a mountain."

Red snorted. "It'll get better. Want me to carry you?"

Robin grunted tiredly and held his arms up. "Yes, please."

 


	18. Chapter 18

Luckily, Slade wasn't completely merciless and let Robin wear a trench coat and boots to hide his outfit. Nevertheless the drafts that hit his bare, shaved legs were less than pleasurable. Red disappeared into the night on his bike while Slade handcuffed Robin and seated him in the back of a tinted black car. The entire world seemed to be sleeping as they drove in silence with the only sound being the occasional crinkling and brushing of fabric or uncomfortable whimpers when Robin shifted in his seat. For a while the only thing providing light was the street lights that guarded the highways, but after what Robin guessed was about twenty minutes of driving, even those disappeared. Finally, the car slowly eased down a ramp and into a rather vacant parking garage.

"Well this looks fucking shady." Robin scowled in attempt to hide how nervous he actually felt.

"Don't talk like that in front of your buyer. Dirty mouths can be so off putting." Slade told him as he got out of the car and opened Robin's door. Before Robin could even get his bearings, he was spun around and a black blindfold was placed over his eyes. "Simply protocol." Slade murmured before Robin could argue. "Don't worry."

Robin tensed, feeling very insecure about the whole plan. He was handcuffed, blindfolded, and void of any weapons in a dark, suspicious downtown parking garage at night. That combined with Slade's less than admirable record made him wish he had refused and suffered through a spanking or something instead.

Suddenly he felt himself being scooped up bridal style into Slade's arms which was not strange in itself, since both he and Red insisted on carrying him on a regular basis. Still, he wished Slade would have explained all of this to him earlier.

"Remain silent and stoic." Slade whispered as he carried the boy out of the unlit parking garage and through a door at the end of the area. As he descended a staircase at the end of the hall, Robin's grip tightened on him and his cheek pressed against his shoulder plate. Slade knocked on the door and waited before knocking again. A man opened the door ajar and no more because of the chain keeping it secure but a small light seeped out.

"Password?" The man said gruffly.

"Gotham." Slade replied, making Robin's ears perk. He didn't react any further as he listened to the door close, then open completely. Slade entered the building and carried Robin to the waiting room.

Robin's robe was removed, but his blindfold and handcuffs stayed put as he waited on what felt like the dirtiest floor in the world. The entire place smelled like sweat, sex, and chemicals and Robin grimaced at the mix. All around him he could hear the others, most of them silent, but a few whimpering, crying and begging. It made his heart wrench and he desperately wished to save them, but knew very well that he could do nothing at the present time. Regardless, it still bothered him having to sit here and listen to it…

Nearly an hour passed before Robin's arm was grabbed roughly by someone who was definitely not Slade. He was dragged to his feet and forced to stumble forward before he tripped and went back down. The calloused hand yanked him across the room and in a matter of seconds, all noise disappeared. Suddenly the blindfold was yanked off and Robin had to squint at the blinding lights that invaded his vision.

"Male adolescent…" A monotonic voice announced through a speaker. It possibly possessed even less emotion than Slade's voice if that was possible.

"…white, Romani descent…"

Robin squinted and peered around. From what he could tell he was on some sort of stage in the middle of a large, circular room. Multiple spotlights were trained on him, and while they made it difficult to see, he could make out darkened figures through the tinted windows that made up the walls.

"…black hair, blue eyes, weighing one hundred and eighteen pounds…"

Robin surveyed each figure, looking for his target. Slade had said he would be directly to his right.

"…lean, athletic body type, delicate frame, specializes in age play and infantilism…"

Robin blushed when he heard that and suddenly became very aware of the fact that he was wearing a diaper and baby clothes in front of an audience. If they ever found out who he really was, there would be hell to pay.

A light went off and Robin was relieved to find that it had come from the shadow on the right. He turned in that direction and spread his knees apart a little more, giving the stranger an inviting look.

Another light went off.

Robin looked up in alarm. This one had come from the left. That would certainly not do if he wished to complete the mission. A third light went off and suddenly Robin's hands got clammy. Slade wouldn't let somebody else take him away, would he? There's no way Red would ever allow it.

It didn't matter. None of it did if he wasn't chosen by that Paul Heiman guy. Robin let out a disgusted sigh and leaned back to do a little encouraging. He just hoped Slade wasn't watching this. He pulled his legs through his arms, bringing them to the front of him and immediately spread his legs in Paul's direction. Batting his eyelashes shyly, he gritted his teeth and reached his hand down to give the crotch of his diaper a quick rub. A blush formed on his face but he used it to his advantage, peering bashfully in the man's direction once more.

His light went off again, as did three more. It was a constant battle. Every time Robin encouraged Paul, his light turned on only to be followed close behind by three or four more lights. After round three or four of that, Robin was getting frustrated.

",,,incontinent…"

The overhead speaker sliced through the silent chaos of the bidding war and all bids halted completely at the new piece of information. Robin reddened, knowing that Slade had probably convinced the voice to add that little fact last minute. He sat there and almost found himself holding his breath in anticipation, but nobody moved behind the glass. Robin couldn't resist feeling slightly hurt at that reaction, though he painfully understood that nobody wanted to have sex with someone who might piss the bed in the middle of it….

What the fuck was he saying? Robin quickly shook his head and focused on his objective. His cheeks pinked slightly as he widened his eyes and brought his thumb to his mouth. The reaction was almost instant. Paul Heiman's light shined alone in the large darkened room and the voice counted off the bidding. Nobody else made a move to buy and in five seconds, Robin was being led off of the stage once more. The blindfold was put back on but they left his hands in the front assuming that he was harmless.

This time he was walking much farther than earlier and with each step Robin could feel the damn plug shift inside of him. With all of the sitting and lying down he had done earlier it had been easier to ignore but with this constant movement the silicone was demanding his attention. He bit his lip and involuntarily clenched down around the object, but that simply made things worse. It seemed as though he'd have to bear with it until the mission ended. Nevertheless it could prove to be distracting and he was certainly going to complain about this later that night.

He was led out into an echoing room that Robin immediately identified to be another parking garage, though most likely not the same as the one Slade had parked in. When the person pulling him along finally stopped, Robin felt himself immediately being lifted into a car with leather seats. Somebody else got in beside him and then the door shut, leaving Robin to shift uncomfortably on the seat.

"I just love that sound." Came a hoarse voice from the person next to him. He felt a hand, scratchy from dry skin, ghost over his thigh and come to rest on the crotch of his diaper. Robin instantly tensed but didn't move, hoping Slade realized what he'd gotten the boy into.

The hand rubbed over the front, making the material crinkle. "So infantile…"

It was right then and there that Robin officially awarded this man with the title of World's Biggest Creep. He tried to slowly shift away, only to have his thigh grabbed once more.

"Don't be shy, sweetheart." Paul crooned. "Daddy's going to take good care of you tonight, you'll see."

Robin wanted to gag.

"I brought you some presents, too." He added. "I'll give you one now, and if you're a good girl tonight then you can have the other one."

A rubber nipple was pushed into his mouth and Robin nearly gagged at the taste, but quickly put a stop to that. Plastic pressed against his lips and Robin reddened at the indignity of being made to suck on a pacifier. His jaw clenched with irritation and hoped to God that Red or Slade never saw him like this.

"There, don't you look precious." Paul said breathlessly, though Robin wasn't sure if it was due to his presence or just the man's health issues. "I can't wait to have some fun with you."

Thankfully, the man stopped talking, but his hand didn't leave his leg. Robin was grateful anyway and was more than happy to sit in silence. That is until it was replaced by something even worse than Paul's weird comments.

Heiman's ears perked up and he turned to Robin and even though the boy couldn't see it, he knew that there was an eager grin forming on his face. The hand returned to his crotch to feel the sagging material and quick rush of warmth that made Robin turn positively red.

"Oh sweetheart did you make weewees already? I knew you were a baby but I didn't realize you needed daddy this much." He cooed, and Robin fought down a visible shudder of disgust and embarrassment.

This was too much. The next time Slade came to him with an assignment, Robin was going to tell him to shove it up his ass and he didn't care what the consequences were. The hand on his crotch didn't move, even when Robin started squirming a bit. The teen brought his hands down to try and nudge it away but Paul ignored it and let out a small chuckle.

"I know sitting in a wet diaper can't be comfortable sweetheart. Daddy will change you once we get to the motel." Then he patted the front.

Robin sighed around the pacifier and bowed his head. This guy was not only perverted, but delusional as well. And to think he was a member of their government…

At long last the vehicle stopped and to his utter displeasure, Robin felt himself being scooped up by the rat himself and placed over his shoulder. Robin silently grimaced at the mixed scent of body odor and cheap cologne. A hand travelled up to rest on his padded bottom and Robin scowled through the blindfold.

Luckily he didn't have to for much longer because once Paul had settled him on the motel bed, he removed both the handcuffs and the blindfold, allowing Robin to view him at last. It was a miracle he didn't ruin the whole thing by gagging. The man looked like an aged pedophile. His suit was greasy and sweat stained and his face was slick with oil. Ugh, that man had touched him…

Robin quickly surveyed the room. As expected there was already a glass of champagne on the dresser with a single filled glass. It was most likely put out by the management per Paul's request. The second thing he noticed was the duffel bag that sat on the floor below him. He wasn't quite sure what was in it, but he could guess.

"Are you ready, sweetheart? Why don't you lie down and wait while Daddy freshens up in the bathroom? Then we'll get you out of that soggy diaper." The man instructed and Robin nodded eagerly, relieved that this would be much easier than expected. Paul turned to enter the small bathroom and Robin didn't even wait for the door to shut before he located the tiny packet in the waistband of his diaper and ripped it out of the seam. In an instant he leaned over towards the dresser and dumped the powdery substance in and mixed it until the champagne turned clear once more. The empty packet was slipped under the clip of his bow to be disposed of later.

A toilet flushed and a doorknob turned so Robin quickly resumed his position on the bed with another twinge of disgust at the fact that Paul had not washed his hands. The man came over and grinned widely in excitement before reaching his hand towards the duffel bag and dumping half of its contents onto the bed.

"Now we don't want a wet bed so why don't you roll over onto this?" He crooned as he spread a changing mat out on the sheets. Robin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he found himself lying on top of Hello Kitty's giant face, but when Paul reached for the tapes of his diaper, things became a bit more serious.

The first side of tapes was ripped off and Robin's eyes widened. Slade had promised him that Paul wouldn't do anything to him and now here he was about to expose his nether regions to a gross old man! Robin immediately began to thrash and kick, pressing his thighs together to keep him from removing the diaper.

Paul frowned at this and reached into the duffel bag once more. "No baby, daddy needs to change your wet diapey. You don't want a rash, do you?"

"No, I change my mind. I don't want to do this!" Robin called as he sat up, but Heiman was right there, forcing weight onto his chest to keep him down as a bottle was forced into his mouth. There was no need to suck as the nipple's large slit had the milky substance pouring straight into his mouth and down his throat with no way to stop it. Robin coughed, choking on the fluid as he desperately tried to refuse it. He knew all too well that the milk was drugged and he didn't even have to examine the taste to reach such a conclusion. Men like Heiman were predictable.

"That's much better, huh sweetheart?" Paul smiled as he walked back around the bed. "Daddy knows you're feeling fussy but he's going to fix it."

Robin felt dizzy. The room spun, making him nauseated. His arms and legs felt disconnected and when he raised a hand to his face, it was fuzzy and not moving to where he wanted it. He let out a small whine as Paul spread his legs and continued the removal of his diaper, but nothing more could be done until Red or Slade realized what had happened.

"Now let's get you into something cuter than that plain old diaper." He smiled and raised Robin's legs to wipe his ass. However, he paused at the sight of the plug that filled Robin's entrance, a creepy grin emerging on his face. "Oh, baby. You're all ready for me, aren't you?" He asked as he ran his fingers over the handle. Robin glared at him as he was wiped (roughly), powdered (over excessively), and secured into a new diaper (covered with stupid pink and green flowers). The man looked him over and licked his lips eagerly at the sight of his precious little diaper slave.

Paul casually reached for his champagne, to which Robin slumped in relief. Then he took a seat on the bed and ran his hands up and down the insides of Robin's thighs. They stopped at his diaper and squeezed it, attempting to massage the teen's groin into hardness but that would not be happening with such a disgusting image sitting before him. Eventually Paul gave up slipped his filthy hands over the flat expanse of Robin's stomach and grazed slowly over his nipples.

He smiled and took a big sip of his champagne. "Now why don't you give daddy a big kiss?" He asked, slurring slightly in his speech.

At the sound of that Robin's eyes widened and he brought a shaky hand up to his head in a failing attempt to reach his bow. The man leaned down to him and the teen quickly turned his head, desperately grasping at the stupid ribbon. Finally his awkward-feeling fingers brushed over fabric and with what little strength he had, pinched the bow and set off the signal.

Soon after his jaw was gripped in the man's pudgy fingers and guided back towards his mouth which ranked something fierce. He sluggishly shook his head knowing that he would rather live with Slade and Red for the rest of his life than have this man's mouth on any part of him.

"Hey no…don'be diff'culll…" He slurred as the drug affected his thought process. His grip relaxed, allowing an immensely grateful Robin to shake his hands off and roll away a few inches onto his side. Behind him came a thud, which he assumed was Paul going unconscious, but he couldn't move his body anymore to check. He lied there for about three more minutes until a black cape came into view.

"Hey baby doll. Need some help?" Red asked with clear amusement in his voice.

Robin scowled up at him and huffed. "You…you two knew he was going…to drug me…didn't you?"

"Pretty cliché if you ask me." Red hummed as he scooped Robin into his arms. "Hold on tight." He said before shooting his grappling hook up through the large duct in which he'd come. Leaving Paul and his empty suitcase on the floor, he carried Robin through the ceiling and onto the roof. Below sat Red's camouflaged bike, which Robin was unceremoniously dropped onto.

"So how'd it go?" Red asked as they rode back to Slade's lair. "Was it fun?"

Robin scowled resentfully. "How about I shove a hot poker up your ass and ask you the same question." He snapped.

"Ouch, I think baby's cranky." Red commented teasingly. "You need to learn how to take a joke."

"I hang out with you, don't I?" Robin muttered.

"See?" Red laughed. "There you go. Hurtful, but funny."

"Whatever. Just speed up. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly wearing jeans and a t-shirt." Robin sighed as he leaned against Red.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Red nodded. "But look on the bright side. You didn't get spanked at all this time."

"Don't jinx it." Robin murmured as they took off through the city.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Slade was waiting for them in the lair when they returned. After Red had handed over the documents, he turned his attention to Robin. "Well?" He wondered. "How was it?"

Robin scowled at him bitterly, something that proved to be completely ineffective when offset by his sissy clothes. "He drugged me, but I'm guessing you were already aware that that would happen, weren't you?"

Slade shrugged. "He didn't violate you, did he?"

"Doesn't matter, that man was absolutely disgusting and I am going to take a shower." Robin huffed, storming down the hall. "Ugh, I'd rather roll around in garbage."

Red snickered, yanking off his mask. "I won't lie, that was pretty cruel of you to make Robin spend an evening with that guy. He was a total creep, like, child pornography, dead hookers in the basement scummy."

"I do hope Robin doesn't dwell on the unpleasant experience for too long. He always adopts such a bitter attitude after missions." Slade sighed.

"Yeah, he's a drama queen, alright." Red shrugged. "But what are you gonna do?"

Slade hummed thoughtfully. "Despite his less than admirable attitude, all things considered he has proven to be very useful."

Red smirked. "Yep, he's pretty versatile all right. Whelp, I'm gonna go clean up." He yawned, stretching his arms above his head before casually strolling down the hall towards the bathroom.

Robin held his breath in anticipation as he waited for something to happen. He was naked, propped on the toilet and staring intently at his groin. The entire room was silent; the only thing to be heard was the ticking of the clock. Robin counted in his head as seconds became minutes. He looked up and frowned. It had been quite a while since he'd gone, so it shouldn't have been much longer. His bladder seemed to be rather uncooperative tonight, but when wasn't it?

A small tinkling sound echoed in the bowl beneath him and he gasped, spreading his legs apart farther so that he could see. To think that he was actually peeing in a toilet the way he used to was something surreal, which in itself was completely outrageous. Still, he couldn't stop a nostalgic sense of pride from welling up in his chest.

"You look like a toddler who just earned his big boy pants."

Robin's head snapped up and all sense of satisfaction was replaced with mortification at the sight of Red observing him silently from the doorway. He slammed his legs shut and sent Red the dirtiest look he could muster while sitting naked on a toilet. "Get out!"

"Hey, take it easy." Red said, holding his hands up defensively. "I think you look cute like that." He tilted his head a little and smiled. "It was cute."

Robin glared at him and turned his head away. "Whatever. I told you to get out. I have to take a shower."

"I know." Red shrugged, unzipping his pants. "I thought I'd join you."

"No thanks." Robin's eyes narrowed. "I'm good."

"Come on, diaper butt. It'll be quicker. I'll help wash the pedophile off of you." He grinned.

Robin grimaced at him and grabbed his balled up dress, chucking it at him. "Get out!"

"Hey, don't be mean. Have you already forgotten who saved you from that sleazy politician?" Red pouted.

"Thanks for saving me, now get out." Robin huffed, his arms thrust between his legs stiffly.

"What's the big deal?" Red whined. "I see you naked all the time!"

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to you! Go! Before I get Slade." Robin threatened.

"Oh, so you're okay with Slade seeing you naked but not me? Harsh." Red huffed. "Fine, fine, I can see when I'm not wanted…" He murmured as he walked out of the bathroom.

Sighing in relief, Robin leaned over, just barely reaching the door to push it shut. With his pride diminishing but his fatigue increasing, he quickly stepped into the shower and started the water. He closed his eyes and sighed, letting the water splash over his feet as he tested the knob for just the perfect temperature.

Soon the entire bathroom was clouding with steam as almost unbearably hot water hit his back and cascaded down his body in fat, rolling streams, entwining his legs like freely growing ivy and speckling his arms and shoulders with tiny drops. He breathed in the steam and sighed, closing his eyes and pretending he was in a sauna at one of the luxurious spas Bruce's friends always liked to frequent with their insistent wives. His skin flushed pink against white but he paid the heat no mind as he soaped up his arms, scrubbing especially hard around the places Heiman had touched him. The steam cleared his sinuses and the heat eased the tension from his muscles while his mind was put at ease by the fervent scrubbing of his skin. He was even starting to feel relaxed until two strong arms pressed him against the tiled wall.

"Wha?" Robin protested, turning to see Red smirking at him.

"Hey baby boy."

Robin let out a small squeak and pushed his chest. "What the fuck? What the hell are you doing in here?" He snapped, bringing his hands down to his groin modestly. He glowered at the older man, growling angrily.

"I told you I'm here to help you get cleaned up. I'll scrub your back for you!" He beamed. He heaved forward, letting out a gasping moan when Robin socked him right in the stomach.

"Idiot! And you call Heiman a perv! Get the fuck out!" Robin snarled.

"Ow, I think I'm going to throw up." Red whined. "That really hurt."

"We'll don't do it in here! Get away!" Robin ordered, pushing him back towards the entrance.

"Hold on! Stop pushing me!" Red protested, grabbing onto his arms as the younger boy kept pushing at him and then suddenly they were both going down, Robin being yanked forward as Red's feet slipped out from under him. They landed with a loud crash, their legs a tangled mess. Shampoo bottles teetered off of shelves and dropped on top of them as the two regained his bearings.

"What was that sou-

Robin glanced up to see Slade standing in front of the tub with his arms crossed over his chest, his single eye narrowed into a visible slit. Robin reached over and grabbed his towel, fighting down a blush as he sat up and hastily wrapped it around his waist. Then he pointed a single accusing finger at Red. "He did it."

* * *

Robin got into bed without a word, prepared to call it a night and turned off the light. Red, who was currently on his way to his own bed, tripped in the sudden darkness and stumbled forward. "Hey!" He frowned grabbing onto the end of his bed for support. "I wasn't ready yet!"

"I wasn't ready to have you creep into my shower, but we can't always get what we want, now can we?" Robin grouched back.

"Oh come on, it wasn't a big deal. I see you naked probably five times a day." Red rolled his eyes. "I literally shoved my fingers up your ass today."

"Shut up." Robin grumbled, rolling over. "You wouldn't touch me at all if it weren't for Slade's stupid rules."

"So mean." Red pouted. "Are you sure you're not just upset because our dicks touched?"

"Stop talking about it!" Robin shouted, chucking a pillow at him through the darkness.

Red peered at him, a grin growing on his face. "You are! I knew it!"

"I'm done talking about this." Robin stated. He grabbed his pillow from the floor and rolled over, pulling the covers up over his head.

Red chuckled to himself and lied down in his own bed. "Okay, I'm sorry I embarrassed you and invaded your precious privacy." He grinned, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

When Red woke up the next morning, Robin's bed was already made, but from the looks of his hamper, he had yet to get dressed for the day. The thief sat up and rubbed his eyes, his lips stretching into a yawn. He reached his arms up into the air and tugged at his biceps, feeling his back loosen with a satisfying crack and pop. He didn't bother to get dressed just yet and wandered into the kitchen in just his boxer shorts only to find Robin in a similar position.

"Morning." He greeted him as he shuffled over to the fridge for some eggs. When Robin didn't respond, he turned to look at him. "Are you still upset about last night?"

"No." Robin muttered darkly, shoving another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Then what is it now? Slade give you another stupid mission?" Red prodded. Silence. He frowned and turned back to the fridge. "Fine." He shrugged. "Don't talk to me." He cooked his eggs in silence and poured them into a bowl. "I'll be over there, where you can't accidentally be nice to me."

"Please tell me you two aren't still bickering. " Slade sighed as he walked into the room. "I'm starting to regret allowing you to live here. All you've done is distract my apprentice."

"You want to change his diapers? Be my guest." Red replied. "You rub butt paste on him from now on."

"Will you stop talking like I'm not even here?" Robin snapped, his face reddening. He turned to Slade and pointed stiffly in Red's direction. "I want you to discipline him."

"Why?" Slade asked.

"Why? Because he sneaked into my shower and practically molested me! Do something!" Robin huffed.

"No." Slade replied simply.

"What? No way, that's not fair! I always get punished for the smallest shit and Red fucking  _molests me_ and you don't do shit!" Robin yelled angrily.

"Robin, why are you so irritable this morning?" Slade demanded to know, walking over to the kitchen.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's bothering me." He snapped. When Slade approached him, he shifted away trying to avoid his touch but the mercenary didn't give up that easily. "Get away from me!" He pressed his hands against Slade's breast plate. Before he could push him away, however, his wrists were seized in one of Slade's strong hands and held off to the side.

"Red, get over here." Slade ordered.

"What is it now?" The thief whined, leaving his eggs on the coffee table and strolling over.

"Check Robin's forehead."

Red rolled his eyes and lifted his hand up, brushing Robin's bangs aside. "I don't know what you're worried about he's probably just a litt _holy shit!"_  His eyes widened as he pressed his hand against Robin's burning forehead. "Kid, did you know you've got a fever?"

"He must have picked something up while he was waiting to be auctioned off. Those waiting cells aren't all too sanitary." Slade commented.

"That's why you're so grouchy this morning?" Red asked.

"No, that's not the reason." Slade replied as Robin struggled in his grip.

"Then what?" Red wondered curiously.

"None of your fucking business." Robin spat.

Slade sighed impatiently and pulled Robin right out of his seat. Tugging up the boy's night shirt, he seized the back of his diaper and rubbed it down against his bottom roughly, eliciting a sharp gasp of pain from Robin followed by a long, agonized series of whiny whimpers. With his hands now free, he seized the back of his diaper and bounced a little in his spot, his features twisted with discomfort.

"Dammit." He whimpered, his face going blotchy and red. When Red giggled, he glared up at him with all of the fury he could muster. "It's not funny."

"Aww, poor sweetheart. You got a widdle diaper ouchy?" Red crooned sympathetically.

"Perhaps I will need to take control of Robin's changes, since you don't seem to be doing a proper job at it." Slade commented. He sighed and lifted Robin by waist, tossing him over his shoulder. "Back to bed, Robin. Red, go get something to help his fever."

Robin whined and protested until Slade arrived in his and Red's shared room and dropped him down onto the bed. He moved over towards the dresser to get the changing supplies and returned to Robin. "Lie down."

Robin reddened and shook his head.

"Oh? Red doesn't seem so bad now, does he?" Slade retorted as he reached for Robin's waist and untaped the wet diaper from his hips. He pulled the front down and studied his front, making Robin squirm and blush uncomfortably beneath his sharp gaze. "Lie down and bring your knees to your chest." Slade directed. When the boy hesitated, he looked at him warningly. "A spanking will not feel good on top of a rash."

Robin winced at the thought and blushed deep scarlet, but he supposed it was better than having the mercenary stare at his privates so he hooked his hands beneath his knees and pulled them towards his chest. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling while Slade inspected the rash on his bottom with close consideration, even going as far as to spread his cheeks apart. Robin immediately tensed, his face getting hot with embarrassment, but thankfully he stopped after a few seconds and reached for the cleaning wipes.

"This may hurt." Slade warned him as he pressed one of them against his raw skin and began to wipe as gently as he could manage. Robin gasped and whimpered his muscles tensing in pain as the rash stung and burned with each short movement. A sweat, aided by his already raging fever, broke out on his forehead and he squeezed his eyes shut. He hadn't dealt with a rash this bad since he'd shit himself during a mission last year and had been forced to run around for hours without a single chance to clean up. Soon enough though, Slade finished his bottom and pulled the wet diaper out from underneath him, replacing it with a clean one. "Legs apart, Robin." Slade instructed and though he really didn't want to, it wouldn't help to defy the man so he slowly released his legs and separated them just enough for Slade to clean him up with a second baby wipe.

"I found some Tylenol in the bathroom." Red announced as he entered the room. When he saw the nasty redness that had formed in splotches on Robin's behind, he hissed sympathetically. "Yikes, sorry babe. That looks like it really hurts." He frowned.

Robin didn't reply, clenching his teeth as Slade coated his bottom in white butt paste. He made sure not to miss a single place, getting it between his cheeks and even on his balls and around his penis as well. By the time he was done, it looked like Robin had accidentally sat in a pile of toothpaste.

"Tape him up, Red. I need to wash this stuff off of my hands." Slade ordered.

"Aye aye, boss." Red nodded, hurrying over to the boy to fasten the clean diaper around his waist. "There, feel better?"

Robin didn't reply, dropping his legs with a sigh of relief and rolling over.

Red smiled and sat down on the edge of the back, rubbing his back. "How about I set up the couch for you? That way you can be comfortable and watch TV." He leaned over and kissed the top of his head, brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes before gathering up the bedding and moving it to the living room. He came back for Robin and once he was nestled into the couch, Red went to get him some Tylenol.

"I'm not dying, you know. It's just a fever." Robin told him as he took the pills offered.

"Yeah, but this gives me an excuse to pamper you." Red grinned. "The other kind of pamper, I mean."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Even when I'm sick you can't control yourself, can you?" He huffed.

"I thought it was just a fever." Red retorted. He grinned and flopped down on the couch, capturing Robin in a cuddle.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked.

"I'm curing you, so stop complaining." He replied.

"How?"

"Just shut up and let me cuddle you."

 


	20. Chapter 20

While Robin's fever had seemed harmless, the boy was downright ill by early evening and Red's joking had turned to silent concern. By lunch time, Robin's temperature had risen to 102 degrees, and by dinner he was sweating clean through his clothes. He had also begun to develop quite a bad cough, his chest hollow sounding and congested with disgusting fluids. His energy had diminished so that he could barely even lift his head. Standing was now dangerous, since he couldn't even keep himself balanced. Worst of all was the fatigue, which made Robin emotional and weepy. The two criminals had never seen Robin so vulnerable.

Red naturally, had assigned himself to be Robin's caretaker, waiting on him hand and foot all hours of the day. He spoon fed him soup and massaged his muscles and made sure the entire place was silent while Robin napped throughout the afternoons. In the evenings he would carry Robin to the bathroom and give him hot baths, washing him thoroughly with a sponge to scrub away the sickness and sweat that dried on Robin's skin each day. And of course, he changed his diapers. Robin was now kept in night diapers after over-wetting a regular one had resulted in a stained couch cushion. Red checked him every hour on the hour and kept a basket of changing supplies by the couch for quick clean ups. Then Robin accidentally messed his diaper and positively  _bawled_  while Red went through more than ten wipes cleaning his backside. Even Slade, who hadn't bothered too much with the sick boy, found himself unable to focus on anything while Robin was such a mess.

In the end, some warm milk in a water bottle did the trick and Red cuddled him closely until the boy finally fell asleep again. Throughout the week, Red brought home movies to watch, soft fleece blankets, cool and comfortable pajamas and a few giant stuffed animals which Robin said he wouldn't use but ended up cuddling with anyway. By the finish of it all, Red considered himself a very accomplished nurse.

Now Red lied on the couch with Robin, who was stuck between wanting to stay awake and watch Up, and needing to shut his eyes and just sleep. The boy's arms were wound around his torso with his head resting against the man's chest. His bangs were a little sweaty, but Red didn't mind as he brought a hand up to stroke his hair. A rush of warmth spread over his leg where the crotch of Robin's diaper rested, but he didn't pay it any mind for now. The diaper was thick and could hold another wetting if it needed to. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin Robin's sleep.

He never did get around to changing his diaper. He woke up on the couch the next morning with a stiff back, Robin snuggled into his chest. He yawned and stretched his arms, feeling a few joints loosen with a satisfying  _pop._  He looked down at Robin and smiled. If anybody knew how to look completely adorable while sleeping, it was Robin with his tousled hair and sweet little breaths. Red carefully reached forward and lifted up the blanket. Pulling up the hem of Robin's shirt, he stretched his arm down and rested a hand between the boy's little thighs. The crotch was bulging, a sign that he'd wet at least two or three times. No problem. Holding Robin to his chest, Red slowly turned, flipping them over so that Red now hovered above the couch. Then he slowly lowered Robin back down onto the cushions and stood up.

Robin shifted, his eyes fluttering open just enough for him to peer up at whatever disturbed his sleep. "What time'zit?" He murmured when he saw Red.

"It's morning, babe. It's okay, you just need a change. Go back to sleep." Red whispered.

Robin yawned and stretched a little, letting his legs fall open. Red retrieved the changing supplies and positioned himself at the end of the couch. While Robin watched through sleepy eyes, Red leaned over and ripped the tapes away from Robin's waist, pulling down the front to inspect the damage. Robin wasn't just wet, he was practically sopping. Red considered himself lucky that he hadn't been leaked on during the night. He removed the wet diaper and seized Robin's legs, pushing them back so that his knees almost touched his chest. Then he got to work wiping down the boy's pale bottom, which had pearls of moisture clinging to it from the overfilled diaper. There was still a small rash remaining, so once Robin's privates had been cleaned, he squeezed a dab of white butt paste onto his fingers and delicately coated the area. Finally he unfolded the fresh diaper and slid it under Robin's bottom. He pulled his legs down and fastened the tapes at his hips, nice and snug.

"There, I bet that feels better." Red whispered, rubbing the front of the diaper.

Robin hummed in response and turned back onto his stomach to resume his sleep while Red repositioned the blankets.

To everyone's relief, Robin's fever broke later that morning. By lunchtime he was sitting up and by dinner time, he was walking to the bathroom by himself with only a little bit of help on Red's half.

"It's fine, I can do it." Robin insisted, but Red stubbornly shook his head.

"The last thing we need is you to pass out and slam your head on the sink or something. Just let me help."

Robin sighed, knowing that he was wasting his breath as Red helped him the rest of the way down the hall and into the bathroom. Once positioned in front of the toilet, Red crouched down a little to lift up the boy's t-shirt and untape his diaper.

"There," He smiled, lowering him onto the toilet seat. "that wasn't so hard."

"Thanks." Robin mumbled, a shy blush rising on his cheeks. "Do you think I could have some privacy?"

"Sure, sure. I'll be waiting right outside." Red told him before stepping out of the bathroom so that Robin could do his business.

Once he heard the toilet flush, Red returned and helped tape the diaper back up. Then he simply gathered the hero up in his arms and carried him to the kitchen. "I made hamburgers. I bet you're really sick of soup by now, huh?"

That night, while Red tucked him into bed, Robin sat up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Surprised, Red paused in his actions and stared at him. Robin reddened. "Just…thanks for taking care of me." He mumbled.

Red grinned and tilted his chin up, placing a kiss on his lips. "No problem. You know I love you." Robin's face heated up exponentially and for a moment, Red was worried that his fever was returning but no, it was just adorable teenage bashfulness. He chuckled and petted his hair. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that?" He asked. After he finished tucking him in, Red turned out the lights and crawled into his own bed.

* * *

A few days later, Slade entered the bedroom bright and early with a brochure in his hand. Robin took one look at it and crumpled it up. "No fucking way."

"Yes way, and do you need a reminder of my policy concerning profanity?" Slade asked him.

"What's going on?" Red yawned, turning over in bed. He took one look at Robin's disgruntled face and sat up curiously. "What's wrong?"

"I'm being blackmailed by a pervert, that's what's wrong!" Robin snapped. "School uniforms and baby clothes and now this! You're sick!"

"If you'd let me speak, I'd be able to explain that you'll be with boys your own age this time. Dance isn't specifically a girl's vocation." Slade told him.

"Dance? What about it?" Red wondered.

"The owner of a regional dance academy is an old acquaintance of mind." Slade replied. "Recently he's stacked up quite a big debt to some local enterprise tycoons: powerful investors with access to secret, experimental technology and chemicals. He has also stacked up quite an impressive blackmail file on each of them and is preparing a negotiation attempt in two weeks' time."

"So he wants be to pose as a student  _again_  and steal some other stupid thing." Robin scowled.

"I pulled some strings and managed to enroll you without audition." Slade told him.

"So you bribed them." Robin confirmed.

"Precisely. You will be specializing in acrobatics and worry not, Robin. You will be permitted to wear boy's clothes, as you will be in an all-boy class."

"Ooh, a bunch of boys with bodies just like yours? That sounds like fun." Red grinned slyly. Robin threw a pillow at him.

"No, it sounds stupid. I'm not going."

Slade picked him up by the collar of his shirt, his single eye narrowing. "I think you've forgotten why you're here. It's either his blackmail, or yours. Take your pick."

Robin reddened with embarrassment and anger. Their glares met and the room became dangerously tense until Robin spat out "fine."

"Good. Get dressed and ready for a briefing." He dropped Robin on the bed and left.

An hour later, after Robin and Red had dressed and eaten, they sat on the couch and listened to Slade's lecture on their latest mission. The mercenary had pulled a map of the school onto the large screen and pointed to a square box at the far-east end of the academy. "This is his office. It's located at the end of the hall near the girl's theatre room. There is a wardrobe room separating the two with a ventilation system connecting the two. Should you be unable to pick the lock, you can always enter through there." Slade explained.

"Sounds easy enough." Red smiled, trying to make the boy feel better. It was little use, he still pouted, shooting daggers at Slade.

"Your class room will be in the southern wing." He continued, circling his finger around another square. "You will specialize in acrobatic dance." His finger dragged up to the northern wing. "This entire wing makes up the living areas. The right side is for boys, the left is for girls. Administration is at the southern part of the wing, including your target's private quarters. Should you not be able to find anything in his office, I would recommend investigating this area as well." He turned and pointed to Red. "You've been hired on as a maintenance worker in order to keep an eye on Robin."

"Oh, what, so I need a babysitter now?" Robin asked defensively.

"Apparently, yes." Slade replied. "He'll also be able to provide you with keys."

"Oh, yeah." Robin realized. He slumped in his chair.

"The necessities have already been packed. I expect both of you to be ready to leave at noon exactly."

* * *

The ride, needless to say, was very long. Red and Robin bickered nonstop about what radio station they were going to listen to and even after Slade declared that the radio was going off, their fighting persisted. Robin took a short nap and Slade was thankful for the silence that is until Robin woke up and found the front of his diaper covered in Sharpie drawings. This had turned into another long argument until Slade was forced to pull off the road, turn around, and threaten to torture both of them unless they stopped talking  _now._  Needless to say, they shut up.

Slade dropped them off in the front of the school and the two boys gaped at its sheer size. The place was enormous. It was easy to see how the owner had fallen into debt so easily. Red ruffled his hair and waved goodbye before heading to the payroll office. Robin swallowed and made his own way to administrations.

After receiving a schedule and a map, Robin was left to his own devices. He located his room, dropping his suitcase on the empty bed and flipping the top. Robin found civvies, a few leotards, some gym shorts, dancing and ballet shoes, and finally, his changing supplies. He didn't bother to unpack it since he'd only be there for a few days and shoved the case under the bed. Linens were provided, so he quickly covered the bare mattress and selected a pillow. There: now he could start investigating.

Unsure if he was expected to attend class, Robin wandered around for a bit, finding himself inevitably in the east wing. The sound of a piano was muffled behind a closed door as he strolled past, but his gaze focused in on the last door at the very end of the hallway. He approached it and peered in from an angle, only to find that the office was occupied by a burly, bald man with a pug nose and a curled moustache. He looked like he was straight out of Moulin Rouge. Robin could understand why he owned a dance academy.

Suddenly the man rose from his chair and Robin ducked out of sight. Suddenly the door opened. Robin pressed himself flat against the wall as the door came within inches of his face. The man began to make his way down the hall without ever noticing Robin. The boy sighed in relief and deflated, catching the door before it locked shut and slipping inside.

The office was a mess. Stacks and stacks of documents covered his desk. Several late notices regarding bills had slipped off of the piles and fluttered to the floor. Slade wasn't kidding when he'd said the man was desperate. Robin looked around, checking desks drawers and file cabinets, but all he found were more bills and banking statements. Even the desk wasn't hollowed out. Robin went as far even to test the walls and the floors, but still nothing. He was rifling through the last drawer when he heard the door open.

"Hey!" The man yelled. "Who are you?"

Robin reacted immediately, yanking his hood over his head to hide his face and keeping his head down as he sprinted towards the door. He shoved past him and took off down the hall as the man yelled for help, his heart pounding. Now he'd done it.

His eyes flickered to the wardrobe room and hesitated until he saw another man coming at him from the opposite end of the hall. Knowing this was his only chance at escape, he scurried inside and collided with another person.

"Ow!" The girl exclaimed as she was knocked to the ground.

"I'm really sorry! I have to go!" Robin hissed urgently, trying to get past her, but suddenly there were five more girls surrounding him.

"Hey, you're a boy! You don't belong here!" Another girl stated, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I know, I know! I'm being chased. Please just let me go." He pleaded, too desperate right now to care about lying to these random students.

Suddenly there was a harsh knock on the wardrobe door and the girls all jumped. "Can we come in, ladies?" A deep voice asked.

"Uh, one moment!" The second girl called. She ripped a dress off of the hanger and shoved it into his arms. "Put this on." She ordered, directing him to the changing rooms.

Too scared to care about being put in yet another situation that required crossdressing, Robin ran behind the curtain and stripped, putting on the dress in record time. The silky, smooth material was snug against his stomach and the tutu rubbed against his diaper, making a scratching sound but he didn't care, as long as he wasn't found out. There was a pair of ballet slippers on the hook beside him which he hastily slipped on before reappearing. The girl took his wrist and yanked him right into the center of the group, just as two men entered.

One Robin recognized as the owner with his bald head and big moustache. The second however, was a tall, slender, man who looked like a living skeleton. His face was pale and gray and his eyes were sunken in. His fingers were long and skeletal, adorned with gaudy rings.

"Afternoon, ladies. Would it be any inconvenience to you if we were to look around the wardrobe room?" The second man asked. Robin realized that his was the deep voice he had heard.

"Not at all." Answered the first girl; it was the one he'd knocked over.

"Excellent. Don't let us keep you from your practice."

Robin suddenly found himself being herded into a dance room and looked around, feeling lost. The girl tugged him over to the ballet bar and leaned in close. "Just do as I do."

So for the next ten minutes while the men wandered about searching for him, Robin bent and squatted and flourished his arms like the rest of the girls, his heart pounding each time the men got a little too close. His face reddened nervously and his eyes darted around suspiciously, trying to understand why these girls were helping him after he'd practically bowled one of them over.

When the men finally left with a quick thank you, Robin sighed and slipped to the floor with relief. He prepared to thank the girls and take his leave, but in seconds he was surrounded by thirteen stern-faced teenage girls.

"Who are you?" The girl who'd helped him demanded.

"My name's Robin." He admitted.

"Why were you being chased by Fuccelli and The Phantom?"

"Who?"

"You know, the two men that were looking for you."

"Oh." Now that Robin was temporarily safe, he didn't think it would hurt to lie. "I was skipping class." He said guiltily. He raised an eyebrow. "Why did you help me?"

"Because you seemed really scared." She shrugged. "I would be too if The Phantom was chasing me." Robin gave her a confused look. "The vice principal. We call him The Phantom because he's cold, dead, and unfeeling." She explained.

"And because he just appears out of nowhere." Another girl piped up.

"Okay, well thanks." Robin nodded. "I'll be going now."

"Oh no you don't." The girl smirked. "One of our dancers is sick today, which means we don't have an even group. We saved your ass, so you owe us."

"What? No I don't!" Robin protested.

"You do too! Either stay here and be our number fourteen or we'll tell on you." A skinny blonde girl replied.

Robin clenched his teeth and scowled. "You can't be serious."

"We are." The second girl replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You did pretty well on the bar. Just dance with us for today and then you can go."

Robin considered his options. He could either spend the day dancing in a frilly pink tutu, or he could get caught by the owner, be forced to escape without the documents, and then most likely receive the beating of a lifetime from Slade who might even release his secret to the world. He sighed tiredly. "What do I have to do?"

And that's how Robin spent the day practicing the Nutcracker ballet with a bunch of sixteen year old girls. By the end of it, his toes felt utterly broken, but at least he hadn't been caught.

"Okay," the second girl, who had introduced herself as Brooke instructed, "just run forward and do a grand jete. Bethany will catch you and spin your around, got it?"

Robin sighed. "Then can we be done? I'm pretty sure my feet are bleeding."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be a baby." Brooke replied. "And…go!"

Robin did as he was told, jumping and spreading his legs in midair. He felt firm hands grasp his thighs and spin, but they fumbled and suddenly he felt them on the seat of his diaper. The girl squeaked and released him in surprise as he shoved her away, a dark blush rising on his cheeks.

The girl stared at him incredulously. "Was that what I think it was?"

Robin found himself unable to reply. He squeezed his thighs together, burning in humiliation as moisture welled between his legs.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Brooke asked. "It looked great from here."

Bethany raised a finger at Robin in disbelief. "He's wearing a diaper! Look for yourself if you don't believe me."

Robin decided that right now was the perfect time to leave, but as he tried to make his way to the wardrobe room, the girls blocked the doorway. Suddenly he felt a hand yank up the back of his tutu and he squeaked, whirling around yanking the skirt back down. "Stop!"

"You weren't kidding." Ericka gaped in disbelief.

Brooke raised her eyebrow and stepped forward. "Anna, Michelle, hold him still."

Two girls seized him by his arms and he looked up as Brooke approached with her hand outstretched towards his skirt. He began to kick and fight as the girls pulled him into a sitting position while Ericka and Bethany tugged up his skirt. Brooke crouched down in front of him and touched the front of it, yanking her hand away suddenly. "It's wet!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Let go!" Robin ordered, humiliated tears welling up in his eyes. He hated girls. Absolutely hated them.

Surprised to see him cry, the girls obeyed and released their holds on him. Robin sprang to his feet and ran to the changing room.

**A/N: Don't forget to check out my blog! haleyscircus . tumblr . com**

 


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey…"

" _Hey."_

"Hey, new kid!"

Robin rolled over tiredly and peered up at his roommate. "Huh?"

"There's a bunch of chicks waiting outside the door. They say they won't leave until they can talk to you." The boy said. He was obviously a bit resentful that none of them had been for him. "Not sure what makes you so special but whatever."

Robin kicked off his covers and sat up, curious as to what they wanted. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and shuffled over to the door. He opened the door and as expected, all thirteen of the theater ballet girls were waiting for him.

"Finally!" Ericka exclaimed. "We've been waiting forever!"

"What do you guys want?" Robin asked darkly.

"Look, we're sorry about yesterday, we didn't mean to embarrass you." Brooke apologized. "It just came as a surprise, is all."

"Totally, we don't care if you're incontinent or whatever." Anna insisted. "In fact, we want you to come back again today."

"What?" Robin raised his eyebrow suspiciously. This had to be a scheme.

"Look, Jessica is still out sick and we need even numbers." Brooke informed him. "Besides, we already know about your diapers. What do you think will happen if you try to wear a leotard over one of those things? And in front of boys?"

Robin stiffened at the thought. "How do I know you aren't going to publically humiliate me or something?"

"Because you have skills and you're useful to us." Brooke stated. "So are you in or not?"

Robin glared at them and didn't reply.

* * *

"Alright, is everybody here?" Brooke called. She looked around, mentally marking everyone present except… "Robin?" She called. "Where's Robin?"

She looked towards the wardrobe room and narrowed her eyes. "Robin, come out!"

"No way!"

"You're wasting time, get out here now!"

"Why can't a wear the dress from yesterday?" He whined.

Brooke sighed and walked over to the dressing room. "Because that's not the costume you're supposed to be wearing." She replied.

"Well I look stupid. Everybody's going to laugh."

"No they won't. Now come out before I have to come in after you."

Brooke heard a loud sigh before the curtain was pushed aside. Robin stepped out in a pair of ballet slippers and another pink dress, only this time the tutu was short and curved upward, leaving the bottom of his diaper exposed. He blushed and self-consciously tugged on the skirt.

"I can't even see it." She lied. "Now come on."

Robin sullenly followed her into the dance room and the girls held back their squeals at how cute their newest team member looked with his slender thighs coming out of the puffy white padding. He was like a little baby and all of the girls wanted a piece of him.

"Are you sure they can't see it?" Robin whispered worriedly as they went through the practice motions on the ballet bar.

"Of course not, you're completely covered so stop worrying." She told him. She gave him an encouraging smile, then watched with the other girls in delight as Robin bent forward to retie his ballet slipper. At lunch time, the girls all gathered on the floor with their lunches and began to eat. Having not received the lunch memo, Robin joined them, sitting back and watching them eat as they snuck glances between his legs where his diaper had grown swollen and yellowed.

"Oh, don't you have anything to eat?" Anna pouted at him. "Poor baby. Here, you can have some of mine." She smiled and held a strawberry to his lips. Smiling at the gesture, he leaned forward and took a bite.

"Aww! You must be starving!" Ericka crooned and suddenly he was being fussed over and cooed at and fed to until he couldn't eat another bite. Confused, Robin excused himself and clambered to his feet. Promising the girls that he'd be back, he shuffled into the wardrobe room and grabbed his bag. He had just pulled a clean diaper out of it when a knock on the door made his squeak and jolt in surprise. He turned and found Red staring at him.

Robin opened the door and stepped out. "What's going on?"

"I should be asking you that. Aren't you supposed to be with the boys?" Red demanded.

"I was, but I got caught sneaking through files and these girls helped me hide and now they're blackmailing me." Robin explained.

"Hurry up, Robin! We saved you a cookie!" Anna called.

Red raised his eyebrow. "They sound truly malicious."

"I don't get their angle." Robin sighed as Red brought a hand down to squeeze the crotch of his diaper. "They're acting super nice, but I feel like they're hiding something."

Red steered him back into the changing room and grabbed the diaper out of Robin's hand. Robin tugged his tutu up and lied down on the floor while Red kneeled in front of him and made quick work of changing his diaper.

"They're probably just getting a kick out of babying you." Red replied. "I mean, they know about the diapers, right? Girls love taking care of boys that they see as cute and vulnerable. It's like a motherly instinct or something."

Robin made a face. "What would you know about girls?" He argued. "There's got to be something else going on here. I just know it."

Red shrugged as he fastened the new diaper around his hips. "You know, I bet these girls could be an advantage."

"How?" Robin cocked his eyebrow.

"I dunno, a distraction maybe? Make them fake an injury outside of the big boss's door while you slip in and grab the documents."

Robin sat up. "You know where they are?"

"I have a pretty good idea. I was fixing the lights in his room and happened to notice that he has a false wall with a safe inside." Red replied.

Robin grinned. "You just 'happened to notice' this?"

Red chuckled and nodded, helping Robin to his feet. "You know, I kind of like this look on you. Let's bring the tutu back once we're all done here."

"Not in a million years." Robin scowled before stomping back out to the girls. "Sorry, I had to take care of something."

"It's okay." Stephanie beamed. "We understand."

Ericka smiled and reached out to him. "Come sit in my lap while we talk." She invited him. Remembering what Red had said about using the girls for his advantage, he walked over and obediently settled down on her lap. Her arms encircled him and he relaxed a little as the girls talked and laughed, including him in the conversation.

"You're so cute!" Leanna squealed as he giggled at a joke. He grinned cheekily and sat up, reaching over for his water bottle.

"I want to hear you laugh again. Your laugh is precious." Bethany added and the girls all chattered in agreement.

"I know how." Ericka grinned mischievously. Getting on her knees, she rolled Robin onto his back and began to tickle his sides, making him shriek and squeal. Laughs forced their way out of him as the girls attacked his ribs, his feet, under his chin, until his body couldn't handle it anymore.

"Guys, stop!" Brooke ordered. The girls all paused and followed Brooke's finger as she pointed to Robin's slowly expanding diaper. He sat up and spread his thighs, frowning deeply as the material bloated at the crotch and yellowed. His face reddened in mortification and he looked up at them in fear, his eyes turning big and watery.

"Oh baby!" Somebody said and suddenly he was being cradled by one girl after the next. Kisses were pressed to his cheeks and his hair was stroked lovingly. They took turns fussing over him, cuddling him close and cooing at him. Robin should have been mortified, but he wasn't.

"It's okay, sweetheart." Ericka cooed. "It was just an accident. You couldn't help it." She stood up with him in her arms and took his hand, leading him to the wardrobe room. "Let's get you cleaned up!"

Once he was changed, they all swarmed around him and told him how cute and sweet he was before resuming practice. At dinner they got him his food and saved him a seat at the table, and afterwards they all walked him back to his dorm, pouring all of their attention into him the entire time.

Robin wanted to say that he hated it and found it completely annoying, but the truth was…he could get used to that sort of treatment.

The next day, Jessica was recovered from her illness so Robin packed his leotard and headed to the acrobatics class. He only made it three into the cafeteria before the girls tackled him in a hug. "Good morning baby!" They cooed in unison.

"Is our angel ready for act two?" Brooke grinned.

"What? I'm going back to my class." Robin replied.

"You can't!" Anna cried as the girls exchanged panicked looks.

"But Jessica's back…" Robin frowned.

"So? We still need you! Who cares about odd numbers?" Brooke insisted.

"I can't stay in your class forever." Robin reasoned. "If I keep skipping acro they'll notice."

"But we'll miss you." Bethany pouted.

"I'll come by and visit during lunch." Robin promised. "Okay?"

The girls exchanged looks and sighed. "I guess, but you have to come. If you're even a minute late, we'll come looking for you." Stephanie warned. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

Robin smiled. "Fine, fine."

* * *

Robin meant to keep his promise, he truly did, but then his diaper leaked in class. And then the boys noticed. Once the lunch bell rang he hurried to his locker as fast as his feet would carry him and pulled his tights down, inspecting the tape that had come loose as a result of too much stretching and bending. Biting his lip, he dug through his bag for a new diaper, his heart pounding. The other boys would be there any second and he didn't want to think about that. He did a quick switch, not even bothering to wipe himself up first and tossed the balled up diaper in the trash under some paper towels before grabbing his bag and leaving. He was almost at the door, almost free when someone called out:

"Am I the only person who noticed Robin piss himself?"

He froze, heat rising up on his cheeks. They obviously didn't realize that he was still there. Either that or they didn't care.

"Who does he think he's fooling? It's so obvious that he's wearing a diaper under his leotard."

"That's weird. Is he like, stupid or something?"

"Nah, I bet he gets off on them."

"Kyle says he wears them at night, too. He's probably a bedwetter."

Robin hurried out of the locker room and down the hall, keeping his eyes trained on the linoleum tiles in front of him. He knew he should be used to those sorts of comments by now but they were still hurtful. Each one stung like a slap to the face and made him want to shrink down in shame. He went up to his room to clean up and put on a clean leotard. By the time he was ready to leave the dorm, lunch was practically over.

At dinner, the girls flounced over to him with stern expressions. "Where were you?" Brooke demanded. "We waited an extra ten minutes for you."

Robin stared at his shoes. "Sorry, something happened and I couldn't make it."

Brooke looked at him, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. "Something? Or somebody?"

"It's not a big deal." Robin told her. "Let's just eat."

He got into line with them and selected his food, his face burning as a few boys from his class snickered at him. He had hoped the girls wouldn't notice, but clearly he underestimated them because almost immediately, Ericka spun around and glared at them. "Do we have a problem?" She hissed. The boys shook their heads. "No? Good. Let's keep it that way." She turned back to Robin with a cheerful smile. "Let's eat."

The next day, Robin showed up in the theater room bright and early. He let the girls baby and pamper him, spoil him with cuddles and compliments and feed him to their heart's desire. They signed their names on the back of his diaper one afternoon when he'd fallen asleep after lunch, and laughed when Robin finally noticed the smudged names after he'd gone off on his own for a change. Other times they practiced putting makeup on him, or they played tag just so that they could watch Robin's adorable waddle. Unbelievably, Robin was having fun. With each passing day he progressively forgot about the reason he was even here and simply enjoyed being fussed over.

That is until the seventh day when he walked into the wardrobe room for a change only to find Red waiting for him. "Oh, hey." Robin said.

"Hey?" Red snapped. "All you have to say to me is hey?"

"What?" Robin shrugged.

"I gave you intel like, a week ago and all you've been doing since is sitting on your ass and letting those bimbos out there feed you Wheat Thins!"

"Hey! They are  _not_ bimbos!" Robin snapped right back at him. "They're my friends."

"They're not your friends, Robin. They're just a bunch of girls with a weird diaper fetish." Red replied.

"They stood up for me. And they make me feel normal." Robin argued, crossing his hands over his chest.

"Babe, there is nothing normal about a bunch of teenage girls dressing a boy up in a tutu just so they can watch his diaper change color when he pees it." Red told him honestly. "You need to focus on the mission. If you don't, Slade is going to come after you and he'll be pissed."

Robin glared at him. "Why are you being so mean? Why can't I have a friend for once?"

"Robin, I'm your friend. As your friend, it's my responsibility to tell you the truth." Red stood up and hugged him close. "Please, just infiltrate his room tonight?"

Robin didn't respond. He turned around and grabbed his bag before disappearing behind the changing curtain. He changed, then didn't come back out until he was sure Red was gone.

* * *

The next morning, Robin skipped breakfast in favor of burglary. Making sure nobody was around, he picked his way into Fuccelli's room and shut the door behind him. This time he locked it and opened the window. At least now he would be able to escape  _before_  he was caught. He ran his fingertips over the walls, occasionally knocking to check for a secret door. Finally, right near the closet, he felt the sound go deep. He inspected the rest of the wall for some sort of switch, but found nothing until he reached the closet. He decided to keep going, knowing that there had to be something. His eyes remained peeled for a flaw, some sort of mistake that would give away the secret. That secret turned out to be a small button that blended in perfectly with the wooden shelving. Robin would have missed it completely if it hadn't been the only part of the shelf not covered in dust. He gave it a press and watched with satisfaction as the wood slid aside to reveal a medium sized safe. Robin sighed, he hated safes. They were such a bother to deal with. Thanks to Red, however, he wouldn't have to spend hours trying to crack the code. Pulling out the pocket laser Red had granted him, he easily cut through the lock and watched the door easily swing open for him.

Robin didn't bother looking inside each and every one of the manila envelopes. The guy clearly wasn't that experienced when it came to blackmail because the name of each person was written on the front of the files. Robin rolled his eyes and just grabbed it all before shutting the wall back up and making his escape. There, now Red could stop hounding him about the stupid mission.

Three more days passed before Robin finally got busted. He was in the middle of act two scene three when his diaper started to leak. He didn't even have time to get a diaper this time before Red was yanking him into the changing room and shoving him against the wall.

"You've had the goods this whole time and you didn't say anything?" Red asked him in angry disbelief.

"What…you were going through my stuff?" Robin asked just as angrily.

"No shit! Slade only packed you a couple of days' worth of diapers; you think they've just been appearing there naturally?"

"Well…where is it now?" Robin asked.

"It's leaving, just like us." Red stated. Without warning, he scooped Robin over his shoulder, tutu and all and snatched his bag up before walking out of the wardrobe room, and down the hall.

"Stop!" Robin exclaimed, his face burning red as he tried to yank his tutu down over his diaper. "Put me down now!"

"Nope." Red replied easily, strolling through the halls and straight out the door where a black van awaited them. Robin kicked and screamed but it didn't last long before he was shoved into the van. The second they were both inside, the vehicle began to drive away.

"No!" Robin cried, watching as the school grew smaller and smaller.

"Oh grow up, Robin. If you're going to get upset about something, get upset that Slade's probably going to beat your ass when we get home." Red said. "You could have screwed this whole thing up."

"You don't get it, do you?" Robin yelled. "You don't get what it's like to have to hide something your whole life because if you don't, then people will ostracize you. You don't understand what it's like to be ashamed of yourself for something you can't control. Those girls made me feel normal!"

"Those girls were weird! The only reason you felt normal was because compared to them, you were! Those girls aren't real friends." Red told him.

Robin slumped in his seat. "You wouldn't understand." He muttered sullenly.

"Oh, I wouldn't understand?" Red asked. "Who's been there for you every day since Slade started blackmailing you? I have. I take care of you and talk to you and yeah, I tease you because that's what friends do. All they saw in you was a plaything. That's it. They don't love you like I do. They wouldn't change your diapers or clean shit off your ass like I would and did. I'm committed to you Robin, and unfortunately, you're just going to have to accept that I'm the only friend you've got right now."

Robin didn't speak to him for the rest of the ride. At one point Red remembered Robin's leaking diaper and changed him, but that was about it in terms of interaction. When they got back to the base, they went inside and found Slade waiting for them.

"Care to explain the outfit, Robin?" He asked.

Robin shook his head sullenly. "Not really." He answered before trudging off to his room to mope.

Red handed the files over to Slade and followed him. He sat down on the bed and smiled a little. "Hey, why don't you show me your dance? I mean, we were there for nearly two weeks. You had to have learned something."

Robin shrugged, playing with the edge of his tutu. "My feet hurt."

"Well how about you show me the dance and then I'll massage them for you, sound like a deal?"

Robin nodded a little, still toying with the skirt. He stood up and started to dance. As Red watched Robin's adorable little legs prance and twirl around in the even  _more_ adorable tutu and diaper combo, he suddenly realized why those girls had liked him so much. He decided then and there that they were keeping the tutu.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Slade looked up at the shattered monitor and glowered. "Somebody better start explaining what happened here by the count of ten or I will make you regret your very conceptions."

Almost immediately, the two pounced on the chance, words spilling from their lips like diarrhea as they scrambled to set the scene for their boss and master. Slade sighed impatiently and held up his hand. "One of you."

"Here's what happened." Robin began, crossing his arms over his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance, Red butted in.

"No fair! If he tells it, he's going to make it sound like it's all my fault, which it isn't!" Red complained. Both of them stared at him.

"Then what do you suggest we do, Red? Hm?" Slade sighed.

"I think we should both get a chance to tell our sides of the story and then let Slade decide who is at fault." Red nodded proudly at his idea.

Robin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Very well." Slade agreed, to Robin's disbelief. "Both of you will give me an account of what caused the broken monitor and then I will choose who is at fault. You each have five minutes to tell me everything that happened." He glanced at the microwave clock and turned back to them. "Go."

"Okay, this is what happened:" Robin started.

* * *

"Robin…"

"Robin…"

" _Robin…_ "

"ROBIN!"

" _What?"_

"You said you were going to play Mario Kart with me."

Robin's eye twitched. "In case it wasn't completely obvious, I'm busy." He said, gesturing to the stack of papers on the kitchen's island. "Slade said he wants to see significant progress before dinner."

Red sidled up to him and snatched up one of the sheets, looking it over. "Math?"

"They're codes. You know, for hacking into security systems?" Robin sighed. "Slade told me to memorize the first ten by this evening. He's going to quiz me tonight and I don't want to disappoint him."

Red pouted. "Come on, can't you take a break or something?"

Robin shook his head. "Not until I can hack into these software programs in my sleep."

"You're lame. Who cares about what Slade wants?" Red scoffed.

"I do. Now let me study." Robin ordered.

Red did go away for a while, but Robin only had a good thirty minutes of peaceful work time before his thoughts were interrupted once more by the sound of Red's loud, incessant humming.

"What are you doing now?" Robin sighed, shoving a hand through his hair in aggravation. At this rate, he was never, ever going to finish.

"Making lunch." Red replied, pulling a frozen pizza out of the fridge.

"You shouldn't be eating that. Slade wants us to eat healthy." Robin frowned. "He knows what's best for us."

"Whatever, I wasn't going to offer you some anyway." Red shrugged. "Those who don't play Mario Kart don't get pizza."

Robin rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paper, tapping his pencil on the counter top. He scribbled diligent notes in the margins as he read and reread each code with special care, implementing them in his mind. It wasn't too difficult, he was already rather gifted when it came to academics and as a result was a fast learner. Unfortunately, Red's clanging of pans and deliberately obnoxious humming kept him from being able to do his studies.

Red took a seat at the island with a plate piled with pizza and watched as Robin did his work, chewing idly on bite after bite of his pizza. A spot of sauce dripped onto one of the papers and Robin immediately snapped his head up to glare at him. "Will you just leave me alone and let me do my work?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Red asked as he polished off a third piece of pizza. He leaned over and looked at the paper Robin was currently working on. "Let me see that." He said, then without waiting for Robin's permission, snatched the worksheet off of the counter and held it up to his face with his grease covered fingers.

"Hey!" Robin snapped. "Give that back! You're getting it all dirty!"

"You want it back?" Red grinned teasingly, waving the paper around. "Play Mario Kart with me."

"No! I told you I have to finish my work!" Robin argued, getting out of his seat to reach for the paper. Red grinned and stood up, holding it high over his head as Robin hopped around, trying to grab at it.

"Cut it out or I'll push you." Red warned him. When Robin ignored him in favor of reaching for the paper, Red simply rolled up the paper to stick in the back of his pants, grabbed the front of Robin's diaper, and poured the ice water he'd been drinking down the front of it before giving Robin a hard shove.

Robin hit the ground hard enough to bruise and glared up at him, gritting his teeth as the cold violated his most sensitive areas, but he did not utter a single sound nor shed a tear. Instead he rose to his feet and pounced on Red, reaching for the paper in a display of perfect fighting technique. However, Red was too stubborn to let go and they wrestled their way over to the couch where inevitably, Robin retrieved his paper and Red tripped over the carpet like the big dumbass klutz he was and fell into the monitor, successfully destroying it while Robin, who was nowhere near the monitor, continued his homework.

* * *

"What a fucking liar!" Red laughed. "Are you serious? 'I don't want to disappoint him?' 'He knows what's best for us?' What complete and utter bull!"

"It's true!" Robin snapped, his face reddening.

"You are so full of shit." Red grinned, pointing a finger at Robin. "Do you really think anybody would by that bullshit story of yours?"

"Who do you think Slade's going to trust? Me, a righteous vigilante of good and justice? Or you, a conniving, selfish thief who lets others take the blame for his wrongdoing?" Robin glowered.

"You're crazy and probably the biggest liar in the world." Red chuckled. "Are you just too embarrassed to tell Slade what really happened?" He turned to Slade with a wide grin on his face. "Here's what really happened:"

* * *

Red entered the kitchen, having just returned from a few errands with the newest Mario Kart game in hand. Knowing Robin had been excited to play it, he had swung by the nearest game store to pick it up. He would be thrilled. After all, he'd been by himself all day, he had to be dying for some company.

However, when he entered the lair, Robin looked surprised, but bad surprised. "Red!" He gasped, quickly shuffling some papers around.

"What's up?" He asked curiously, leaning against the counter.

Robin grabbed a pencil, holding it upside down. "Nothing, just working on some codes that Slade gave me to memorize."

Red glanced down at the paper and saw what looked like a bunch of random orders, probably from the inspect element screen on the computer, but he said nothing. "Looks hard. How long have you been doing this?"

"Oh, like, all morning I guess." Robin said, looking a little stressed. Red frowned in concern.

"Maybe you should take a break and come back to it later. We can play this new game I bought." Red offered, showing him the cover.

"Uh, no thanks. I really need to finish this." Robin mumbled.

"Are you sure? You look tense." Red commented.

"I said I'm fine, now go." He said tersely.

Red held his hands up and shrugged. "Fine, I'll leave you alone." He nodded and gave Robin some room. He didn't return until lunchtime when his stomach started to growl. Red emerged from the hall and glanced over at Robin, who looked just as uncomfortable as the first time he saw him. Knowing better that to comment on his odd behavior, Red opened the freezer and pulled out a pizza.

While he waited for the pie to cook, Red didn't speak to Robin, who seemed absorbed in what appeared to be a bunch of scrap paper that the computer accidentally printed out. He hummed a little tune in attempt to lighten the mood, stopping to take the pizza out of the oven and place a few slices on his plate. He took a seat beside Robin and gestured to the pan. "Want some."

"No." Red detected a tiny bit of curtness in his tone and frowned.

"Fine." He shrugged. "I wasn't going to give you some anyway." He joked.

Robin blushed and squirmed in his seat, glancing nervously from his paper to Red, then back to his paper. It caught Red's attention and he was so focused on Robin's suspicious behavior that he never even noticed the tomato sauce dripping onto one of Robin's papers.

"Hey!"

Red looked down and started. "Oh shit! Sorry!" He quickly dropped his pizza onto his plate and grabbed a napkin, gathering the papers so that he could wipe them off.

"Hey! Stop that!" Robin yelped, reaching for the papers. "Leave them alone!"

"What's your deal? I'm trying to help! Why won't you just-

That's when he saw it peeking out from under the papers: a hastily hidden porno mag.

Without thinking, he reached over and snatched it up, staring at the tanned, muscular model on the front holding his brief-clad crotch as if it had the secrets to the world inside. "What is this?"

"Give it back!" Robin screeched, turning bright red. "You…you're getting grease stains all over it!"

Red broke out into a grin. "You weren't studying at all! You've been looking at porn this whole time haven't you?"

"Shut up!" Robin yelled, getting down from his chair and hurrying over to him. "Give it!"

"Play Mario Kart with me and I will, since you're obviously not busy doing anything important." Red smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Robin protested, delivering frantic blows to his stomach.

"Ow! Stop that! You're going to make me throw up my pizza." Red said as he held the magazine over his head. When Robin refused to stop, Red looked down at him and frowned. "I'm going to push you away if you don't cut that out." Robin persisted so Red shrugged and gave him an easy shove back, expecting him to quickly regain his balance. Instead he fell backwards and in his attempt to grab onto the table for balance, he knocked over Red's drink. His butt hit the floor just as the ice cold liquid soaked into the crotch of his diaper and Robin let out the loudest, keening whine Red had ever heard. He clutched his groin and whimpered, his eyes filling with tears at the unbearable iciness that now coddled his balls.

"Oh shit." Red gaped, holding a hand over his mouth to hide his smiling. "Are you okay?"

Instead of replying, Robin took Red off guard by throwing himself at the older boy like a crazy person and randomly pounding at him, tugging on hair and playing dirty. Red stumbled in effort to keep balance and brought them over to the living room to keep from destroying anything in the kitchen. In the effort to keep himself up, Red was forced to let his guard down and Robin was then able to grab the magazine and drop off of Red's back. Now dazed, Red tried to regain his balance, but before he could, Robin deserved one final kick to the stomach that sent him flying into the monitor.

* * *

"What? I didn't cry!" Robin shrieked. "And I most certainly was not looking at a porno mag!"

"Yes you were! You can't lie yourself out of this one." Red grinned.

"Where the hell would I even  _get_  a pornographic magazine? I'm not allowed to leave the lair!" Robin huffed.

"Well that's the kicker." Red smirked. "That magazine is mine. You stole it out of my dresser."

Robin blushed and sputtered indignantly. "There's no proof of that! If you're admitting it's your magazine, then you could easily just say I was reading it even though I wasn't and still be able to present Slade with some form of physical evidence." He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're the one who's full of shit, right Slade?"

"…"

"Slade?" Both boys looked over to find Slade sitting in front of the broken monitor. Through the cracks they were able to make out the security camera aimed at the kitchen and watched in various shades of gray as Red stole a magazine from Robin.

"See?" Red smirked. "Told you!"

"Hold on…" Slade murmured and continued watching. He watched as Red pushed Robin, who fell and brought the beverage spilling down into his lap. Finally, he watched Robin pounce off of Red's shoulders, who then proceeded to independently trip over the rug and fall into the monitor.

When it was over, Robin reddened and crossed his arms sullenly, waiting to hear the verdict.

"Robin, you lied about a majority of the events." Slade stated. Red cast Robin a smug glance. "Red, you antagonized Robin, who shouldn't have been looking at porn, which was yours in the first place." He glanced from Robin to Red and watched as the boys leaned forward in anticipation.

"You are both punished." He decided. "Robin: you will be given an early bedtime for the next two weeks. Eight thirty. You will be bathed, double diapered, and ready for bed by seven." He watched as Robin's expression fell. "And, since you hate to disappoint me so much, you will be given fifty security codes to memorize by the end of the week. Once those are complete, you will get fifty more."

Slade then turned to Red. "Since you were the one irresponsible enough to leave something as filthy as pornography around where a minor could find it, you will be in charge of all housekeeping for the next two weeks. That includes getting Robin ready for bed. You must also discard any and all pornographic material from the premises. I will be checking."

"No!" Red moaned. "Not my precious mags! Please!"

Slade looked down at him severely. "Case closed."

 


	23. Chapter 23

One morning, Robin woke up to find that Red's side of the bed was completely empty. Assuming he was already having breakfast in the kitchen, he rolled out of bed and waddled to the door. "Red! I'm up!" He waited for a moment, frowning when he heard no response. "Red!" Still nothing. He sighed and stepped into the hall. "Red, come on! I'm going to leak!" He whined. He entered the main room of the lair only to find it just as vacant as Red's sheets. "Red?" Where was he? Come to think of it, where was Slade? Usually he would be faithfully sitting at the computer while he and Red ate breakfast. Had something happened?

Robin looked around for a note, making a noise of disgust. Figures, can't even trust them to keep him in the know. He bit his lip and looked down. What was he supposed to do now? Slade had specifically said no changing himself, but he couldn't just stay in a soaked diaper all day. It would leak, or he would get a rash. On the other hand, if he did decide to take it off, he wasn't sure what would be worse: a rash, or Slade's wrath.

"They'll probably be back soon." Robin told himself. "It would be stupid to get in trouble for being impatient." Robin took a seat at the island and grabbed a box of cereal, wondering what the titans were doing at that moment. Were they working tirelessly to find him? Or had they given up hope, assumed him dead, and proceeded with their lives. Were they broken up at the loss of their leader? Had Cyborg taken over? Robin was dying to know what was happening outside of windowless world Slade kept him in. Blackmail may have kept him from attempting to escape, but that didn't keep his thoughts from wandering towards rebellion. Speaking which…

Robin turned in his seat to look at Slade's monitor. He would bet his entire right hand that Slade kept the records of his secret on that very computer. Several instances of peeking over Slade's shoulder as he walked by told him that there was an encrypted folder on Slade's desktop labelled birdwatching. That had to be it. Looking around for any signs of Slade, he got up and quietly walked across the room to Slade's control panel. He took a seat in Slade's chair and felt a small shiver of excitement. It had been a while since he had truly defied Slade and he was surprised to find how much he had missed it. How had he become so soft? Was it truly the blackmail that was killing his rebellious attitude, or was it something else? Could it be that Red's constant babying and pampering was luring him into a safe sense of contentment? Was this Slade's plan the whole time? Robin blushed deeply at the thought. He had been confused by the lack of cruelty and restriction Slade showed him when he first arrived. Sure the spankings hurt, but the last time he had been taken, backtalk would have earned him a strike across the face, not a warning look.

Robin glared at his hands, hair hanging down in his face. But that was just it. Slade's cruelty gave him a reason to fight, to look for an escape. It reminded him of why Slade was so awful and why he needed to get back to his team. He had been here for months, going along with whatever Slade desired of him and why? Because he was a fool.

Robin felt his eyes welling with angry tears and quickly wiped them away. He used to be a strong, confident hero who didn't let anything stand in the way of his job. He had let Red and Slade convince him that wearing diapers meant that he was just a helpless baby playing pretend. He had let them coddle him and order him around and ignore his complaints like a child. And Red…all of his "acceptance no matter what" bullshit, Slade must have been paying him a pretty penny to hang around the lair with him all the time.

Robin's expression turned hard and he sat up and scooted closer to the keyboard. He navigated through Slade's system, using several of the codes he'd memorized to get past Slade's security blocks. When he finally got onto the desktop, he half expected an alarm to go off or sladebots to appear or something, but nothing happened. He easily located the folder, surprised Slade would leave his computer so vulnerable to someone as technologically savvy as he and double clicked on the icon. He hacked the password in less than a minute the screen became flooded with the same images Slade had sent him all those weeks ago. When he had first seen them, the idea of Slade seeing him in such a state had made him curl up in humiliation but now…Slade and Red had seen much worse. Compared to the things they had made him wear, made him do, a picture of him in a plain adult diaper was boring. That didn't mean he wanted Slade releasing anything to the public. A picture was worth a thousand words, and these particular pictures were worth even more money. He just hoped Slade didn't run into financial troubles any time soon.

He had only received seven pictures, but based on the size of the folder, Slade had kept many more to himself. Curious, he scrolled down through the thumbnails. There he was sleeping, showering, undressing, ugh even  _pleasuring_ himself. Blood rushed to his cheeks but he quickly pushed the embarrassment away. He was a teenager, what did they expect? Diaper or no he still had hormones. These thoughts made him angrier. He shouldn't have had to make excuses for himself. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't like he did it for some weird sexual pleasure. Nobody made fun of Cyborg for not having prosthetic limbs.

Robin felt angry. Angry at the Joker for stabbing him and at Bruce for letting that happen to him and at Slade for using it against him and Red for helping him…but mostly he was angry at himself for turning it into an emotional crutch, vulnerable to exploitation. He pounded on the keyboard and let out an enraged snarl. Bangs fell in his face as he breathed. Destroying Slade's keyboard wasn't going to help. He looked back up at the pictures and set his hand on the mouse. He selected the entire folder and pressed delete.

**Are you sure you want to move these 37 items to the Recycle Bin?**

Robin clicked the yes button, then repeated the process again with the recycle bin. Finally, he did a system cleanup to permanently delete it.

He shut down the computer and got up, heading to the bedroom to change.

* * *

Red returned in full costume, so he must have been up to something illegal that morning. Robin sat at the table pushing soggy cereal around with his spoon. For the first time in ages, he picked his outfit out himself, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Nothing special, but as close to normal as he would get for the time being. He didn't acknowledge Red's presence, even when the man pulled off his mask and took a seat at the island.

"Hey, baby cheeks. Sleep well?"

Robin's hand tightened around his spoon. "Don't call me that." He muttered.

"I call you that all the time." Red frowned. "What's your deal this morning?"

"What's my deal? My deal is that I'm being held here against my will and this," He said, waving his arms around, "is a waste of time."

Red studied him with concern for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile. "I get it. You have a rash. Let me see." He said, reaching over to pull at Robin's pants.

In a flash, Robin grabbed his bowl and chucked it right at Red's face. The thief let out a cry and held his face as the bowl fell to the floor and shattered. Cereal plopped to the cereal and milk dripped off the edge of the counter.

"What the fuck?" He snapped, nursing the side of his face.

"Don't touch me." Robin hissed. He got up and started walking away. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Red lunging at him. He stepped aside at the last second and brought his foot up to Red's stomach, making the man wheeze in surprise. He collapsed, curling into a ball as he tried to regain his breath. Robin stared down at him in contempt. "I can't believe I was tricked by someone as stupid as you."

"What…are you talking…about?" Red panted, sitting up.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Robin snapped. "Stop acting like you actually care about me."

Red stood up and grabbed his arm. "Robin."

"No!" He yanked out of his grasp and backed up. "I know that you're doing this because Slade paid you, so stop acting like you're my friend. Well fuck you. Fuck Slade, fuck you!" He turned and ran. He took off down the hall, past his room, past the bathroom, to the very back where it veered off to the left. There were stairs there and he wasn't allowed near them, but he'd already broken enough rules, so what was one more? Hearing Red's footsteps getting closer, he took two steps at a time. He was halfway when Red got to the bottom.

"Stop! You've got it all wrong!"

Robin stopped too and turned to look at him.

Encouraged, Red took a step. "I don't know where you got the idea that I don't care, but you're wrong. I adore you, Robin. Diapers and all."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, right. If you really liked me you'd cut the bullshit."

"Robin-

"Tell me the truth! Why are you here? Slade would never think of partnering with you, not after what happened the first time. So why are you here?" He repeated.

Red inhaled deeply and released the air from his chest. "Okay, look: at first, I may have found it a little funny…"

Robin turned and kept running.

"Oh come on, Robin! Can you blame me? What if you found out Slade sucks on a pacifier or something? Wouldn't you laugh at his expense and try to use it against him? Would you care about _why_ he was doing it?"

"Go fuck yourself." Robin went up several more flights until he reached the door at the top of the stairs and pushed it open, running down the hall. He knew the way out from the various missions he went on; yet another point for Slade's mind games. He knew exactly how to escape and he still hadn't. Well he was now.

And yet, maybe he wasn't. Slade stood at the end of the hallway with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for him. Robin started to slow, prepared to surrender but quickly banished that idea from his mind. Was he really prepared to give up? He was just standing there. He didn't even look that scary. Robin set his brow in determination and charged, building up speed.

"Robin." The mercenary said.

Robin ignored him. He yelled and ran directly at Slade despite his ordering to stop, jumping at the last second and using the man's shoulder to flip over him.

Okay, so he didn't know the way out as well as he thought because suddenly he was crashing through a window. He didn't even have time to gasp as glass shattered against his knees, flying around him as if in slow motion. He scrambled to land on the edge to stop himself from going all the way through, hissing as a shard stuck right into the bottom of his foot. However, the force was too much and he tilted forward, waving his arms about for something to grab.

He stared down at the ground, about twenty or thirty feet below him , curious as to how he was still alive. Panting, he slowly turned his head to find Slade grabbing onto the back of his pants. He brushed away some of the glass from the window and carefully pulled Robin back inside. Leaving the window be for the time being, he carried Robin back down all the flights of stairs, down to the lair where Red stood waiting looking one part furious and two parts scared.

"Take care of the cuts." Slade ordered.

Red wasted no time taking him to the bathroom and sitting him down on the toilet, propping his legs up against the edge of the bathtub.

"Are you kidding me?" Red growled as he pulled out the first aid kit.

"Oh stop pretending to ca-

"Shut up, Robin. Just shut the fuck up." Red interrupted him, his hands shaking with fury. "Not sure if you realized this, but you almost  _died_. Or are you under the impression that boy wonder defies the laws of gravity?" He tugged some gloves on and got to work pulling shards of glass from his feet and hands with a pair of tweezers.

"You don't really care about me."

Red sighed tiredly. "Yes-

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't blackmail me." Robin let out a hiss of pain as an especially big piece was removed.

"Sorry. Technically Slade's blackmailing you." Red replied.

"You're helping him."

"I'm helping you."

Robin gave him a disbelieving look.

"It's true. Slade was going to sell each picture to the highest bidder."

"So why didn't he?" Robin scowled, wincing again.

"He did. He didn't tell anybody what they were, just that they would destroy you. Slade may be intimidating, and a worse criminal than any of us petty thieves, but his reputation is good." Red checked for any missed spots and when satisfied, he pulled out some rubbing alcohol and gauze pads. "This is going to hurt." He warned. Robin whimpered and tensed as the wounds stung, his face growing slightly shiny with sweat.

"So what you're saying is that people knew this whole time?" Robin mumbled hopelessly.

"Nope." Red shook his head.

"But you just said-

"I know." Red smiled. "I made sure to win every single bid."

Robin's eyebrows furrowed in immense confusion. "What?"

"What can I say?" Red shrugged. "I'm crazy about you." He grinned. "Not that I was expecting to see you in pampers or anything." He blew gently on the stinging cuts, holding Robin's wrists delicately. "Definitely a shock at first and like I said, I thought it was funny, but that's just a natural reaction to finding out your enemy is a diaper baby."

"Red." Robin said sharply.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"So if you had the pictures, why didn't you come after me yourself?" Robin scowled.

"I didn't want Slade selling more of them. I convinced him that blackmailing you would suit our desires much better." Red winked. "Besides, it's our little secret. Nobody else needs to know but me."

Robin looked at him deadpan. "You were jealous."

Red grinned guiltily. "Maybe." He began to wrap Robin's hands and feet, touching him as if he might break. Once he was done, he sat back. "I meant what I said, though. I don't care about that anymore. Sure I tease you about it, but you should know that I would protect you. If anybody tried to use that against you, I would kick their teeth out."

He pulled Robin down into his lap and kissed his cheek. "It's okay if you don't realize it yet. I'll be here when you're ready."

Robin wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't quite sure if he believed Red's story. Slade seemed like the type of guy who could think up blackmail on his own; he didn't need Red's help with that. If that was the truth, then why was Red involved? Was it possible that he stole the pictures and offered to sell them himself? Or maybe he bribed Slade into letting him join in on the fun. His mind flashed back to Ding Dong Daddy's race and how he had helped him even if it meant losing out on precious blackmail material.

"I know this is a bad time…" Red's voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up. "…I couldn't help noticing you could probably use a new…you know."

Shame welled in Robin's chest and he bowed his head to hide his tears, but Red heard the sniff and noticed anyway. "Let's get it over with."

Robin let Red pick him up and carry him back to the bedroom, but he knew all too well that it would never be over.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Robin was walking on thin ice for two days after what could be considered an attempt at escape. Slade hadn't said much that night, but the doors were now being locked and Slade had added extra security measures to his firewall. It was clear that despite Red's coddling, Robin was indeed still their prisoner. Now all that was left was the punishment. Due to the cuts on his limbs, he spent a lot of time healing, which meant he wasn't doing Slade's bidding. Robin didn't need to peek under the man's mask to know that he was probably infuriated with him. However, another part of him was proud of what he had done. That would teach Slade to use mind games on him. It was now clear to everyone that Robin still had the desire and ability to escape and that he was not falling prey to their tricks. It felt to him as though a piece of his dignity had been restored. He was still a fighter.

The day after Robin took his bandages off, he was awoken by the sensation of being lifted up out of bed. "Hey…" He murmured sleepily.

"It's just me." Red whispered back. As Robin yawned and closed his eyes again, he was carried out into the kitchen and placed in a chair. "I made breakfast."

"What time is it?" Robin asked, rubbing his eyes. His bed hair stuck out in awkward angles and he blinked, adjusting to the brightness of the room.

"It's eight." Red replied, spooning eggs and bacon onto his plate. "Wake up, Slade's coming."

Robin sat up a little straighter, fighting back fatigue at the knowledge of the oncoming threat.

"Good morning, Robin." Slade said, his arms behind his back. "I hope you slept well."

"What…what are you hiding?" Robin asked, eyeing his hands suspiciously.

"Nothing." He replied, holding his hands up to prove himself. "There's no need to be paranoid. I just came in to see if you're ready to start your new training."

Having started in on his breakfast, Robin paused and looked up curiously. "New training? What kind of new training?"

"You'll see." Slade answered vaguely. "Now listen to me, Robin. You have until the end of breakfast to use your diaper, am I clear?"

Robin frowned in confusion. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Am I clear?" Slade repeated.

"Yeah, but why are you sayi-

"Good." Slade cut him off. "Once you're finished, please go to your room to get dressed for the day." Then he turned and walked out again.

"What the hell was that all about?" Robin wondered.

Red just shrugged and ate his own breakfast.

After breakfast, Robin returned to the bedroom to get dressed for the day, only to find Slade waiting for him by his bed. Surprised, he jumped a little. "What do you want?"

"We're starting training today, Robin." Slade told him. "Come with me."

Slade led him to the bathroom and the first thing Robin noticed was the small plastic potty seat positioned directly beside the regular toilet. Confused, he looked to Slade for an explanation. "What's that for?"

Slade picked him up and placed him on the bathroom counter, gently easing him onto his back as to not hit his head. Robin squirmed unsurely, wanting to know what was happening but Slade didn't say anything else as he removed Robin's sodden night diaper and cleaned him up with wipes. Robin waited to be put in a day diaper, but when nothing happened, he propped himself up on his shoulders to see what was happening. Slade leaned down and scooped him back up before setting him on his feet. "You're not wearing a diaper today, Robin." He said, opening up the closet and pulling something from it.

When Robin saw what they were, he frowned. "I don't understand."

Slade slipped Robin's feet into the cotton briefs and tugged them up around his hips. To Robin's embarrassment, they were heavily padded in the crotch and bottom areas, with bunched elastic clinging to his legs. "What are these?" He asked, fighting back a blush.

"They're training pants."

Red was cleaning up breakfast when he heard the door slam shut. He sighed and wiped his hands dry before going down the hall to their bedroom. "Open up, Robin. I have a key!"

The door opened to reveal a very angry teenager wearing a t-shirt and a bulky pair of undies. Red bit back a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know about this?" Robin hissed.

"I might." Red shrugged, walking into the room before Robin could slam the door on him again.

"Why?"

"Hey, Slade wanted you to be punished and it was either this, or a whipping." Red replied. "You're welcome."

"You mean to say this was your idea?" Robin asked, his eye twitching.

"Guilty." Red smiled sheepishly. "You have to admit it's pretty cute."

"Cute? What's so fucking cute about this?" Robin snapped. "You give me an expectation that you know for a fact I can't exceed just for your own sick pleasure?"

Red's smile disappeared. "Hey, I never said that. Who knows? Maybe this will actually help you with your control."

Robin huffed. "I doubt it."

"Look, it's only for the week-

"What? A week?" Robin cried. "I can't do this for a week!"

"Yes you can. I'll help you." Red offered. "Come on, it's been years since you actually tried to make it to the toilet. Wouldn't it be nice to see if it's at all possible?"

"You and I both know how this is going to end." Robin told him firmly. "I'm not humiliating myself like this just so you can cure your boredom."

"It's not like that. Sure, it is an enforced punishment, but this could also be a good thing. You never know." Red shrugged.

Robin looked away in disgust. "This is stupid."

Red ignored that and smiled, kissing his cheek before Robin could push him away. "It'll be fun. I made you a potty chart and everything."

"What?" Robin asked, his face reddening once more.

Red's potty chart turned out to be on a big poster with a column for each day of the week and rows for special accomplishments that led to rewards. The thief had decorated it with stickers of diapers and pins and a big label that said "Robin's Potty Progress". Robin could have punched him right then and there. "This is the dumbest thing I've ever seen." The boy commented.

"Hey, I worked hard on that. It's not too bad." Red pouted.

"I could actually kill you right now."

"Shush, you just don't understand how it works yet." He smiled. "There are five categories that you can earn rewards for: telling someone you need to go, pulling your pants down by yourself, sitting on the potty, using the potty, and keeping the training pants dry all day."

"I am literally going to stab you in the throat."

Red ignored him. "Each time you complete one of these, you get a star. If you get a star every day of the week, you earn a prize."

"Is the prize burying you alive?" Robin asked.

"So you have two potties." Red explained. "One in the bathroom, and one by the couch." He pointed and Robin took one look at the plastic duck with handles sticking out of its head before shaking his head.

"No way."

"Hey, it's fun! You can use the potty,  _and_ you can pretend you're riding a duck!" Red beamed, trying to get Robin open to the idea.

"Where's Slade? Tell him I'll take the whipping." Robin said, looking past him into the hallway.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that. It'll be worth it, I promise." Red smiled, rubbing his back. "And I'm right here with you to help."

"That really makes me feel better." Robin huffed.

"If I can scrape shit off of your ass at two in the morning, I can do this." He replied. "And you can do this."

Red at least let him wear pants over the bulky underwear. Red reminded him to tell him if he thought he might need to go, then to Robin's surprise, dropped the subject and continued with their daily routine. From nine thirty to ten they did some light exercise in Slade's gym before returning to the living room to cool down and watch TV.

At a quarter to noon, Slade entered the room, making Robin shift uneasily. Clearly he wanted something, and whatever it was, it was most likely going to be embarrassing.

"Come here, Robin. Red, go start lunch."

Red did as he was told, watching Robin shuffle unhappily towards the mercenary. Without warning, Slade tugged his pants down and inspected the undies. Robin blushed and shifted from foot to foot.

"Still dry, very good Robin." Slade nodded. "And now it's potty time."

Robin paused for a moment. "Wait, what?"

Slade didn't respond. He simply picked Robin up and carried him to the bathroom, yanking his undies down and sitting him on the tiny blue potty chair beside the big toilet. The teen reddened and while the front of the potty did rise up to hide his front, the act of being placed on such a babyish device brought him humiliation by the boatloads.

"You are to sit on the potty until Red is finished making lunch. You are to empty both your bladder and your bowels and if you fail to, there will be a punishment. Am I clear?" Slade asked.

Too embarrassed to speak, Robin simply nodded. Slade left the room and he immediately began to stand up when lo and behold, his bladder released. Letting out a surprised gasp, Robin dropped himself back on the potty and watched in amazement as he filled the insert. He knew he must have been a ridiculous sight: a sixteen year old vigilante marveling over using a training potty. If only Jump's criminals could see him now. Of course, he knew that this was all coincidental, he hadn't actually done anything, but still, he couldn't hold back the sense of pride that washed over him as the sound of his stream hitting plastic echoed in the room. Unfortunately, that pride diminished the second someone else was there to witness it.

"Lunch is ready." Red announced, entering the bathroom. "You hungry?"

Robin nodded and stood up with Red's help, seeing as the potty was fairly low to the ground. He quickly tugged his pants back up and started to leave when he heard Red cry out. Suddenly he was being tackled in a giant hug.

"You did it! You went peepee in the potty, oh I'm so proud of you!" He exclaimed, bouncing a little in excitement.

"Oh my God, please stop." Robin replied, shoving him away and heading to the kitchen. His face burned, a mix of bashfulness and straight up embarrassment. He quietly slipped into one of the island chairs and buried his face in his hands.

Red returned moments later and hummed to himself as he pulled a gold star off of a sheet and stuck it to one of the spaces on the chart. Robin rolled his eyes and turned to look the other way. He ate lunch and not long later Slade returned.

"How did he do?"

"He did such a good job!" Red gushed, making Robin wish he could drown himself in his soup.

"Did he empty his bowels?"

"Well, no, but-

"Then he gets a spanking." Slade stated before turning a leaving. Red frowned and glanced over at Robin before rushing after Slade. Catching up to him in the hall, he stepped into the man's path with a stern expression.

"Robin did a great job. He doesn't deserve to be punished for it."

"He didn't follow my orders." Slade replied.

"You can't make him shit on a whim! Nobody can do that." Red hissed so Robin wouldn't eavesdrop. "Look, I really think that with enough encouragement, this whole potty training thing might actually work."

"And what makes you think I would want that?" Slade questioned.

"Well for one thing, assignments will be a hell of a lot easier without worrying about whether he's got enough pampers in his diaper bag. Besides, you've already got plenty of blackmail on him. It's a win-win."

"You're wasting your time, thief." Slade replied. "What Robin has cannot be fixed with encouraging words and a star chart."

"Just give it a chance. I bet that by the end of the week I can have him wearing underwear during the day." Red replied. Okay, so maybe he was getting a little too far ahead of himself, but he couldn't take his words back now, so he simply stared into Slade's eye.

The villain sighed. "Very well. I will leave the potty training completely up to you then. I have only one request."

"What?"

"He has an accident, he's back in diapers for the day. I don't need to have puddles everywhere." Slade declared.

"Fine, fine." Red nodded. "You won't regret this, Slade."

"I'm sure I won't."

 


End file.
